It's Good To Be Alive (Currently on Hiatus)
by Roth Prime
Summary: After her death, Mileena was granted a second chance, as her journey to look for allies for her new rebellion lead her to Earthrealm where she was saved by the Shirai Ryu. Having no other choice, Mileena joined the clan and became somewhat of a student to Hanzo Hasashi. Meanwhile Havik has returned and is assembling an army to get revenge on Hanzo and plunge the realms into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **The fantastic art-piece in the profile pic was created by biscoito-recheado on Tumblr.

**Note: **Originally, the story was going to be a bit different. But, I then decided to change it a bit at the last minute. If you saw the tags, obviously the story is going to be mainly about Hanzo (Scorpion) and Mileena, with fate bringing the two villains/anti-heroes together. Along with a redemption arc for Mileena. Also, this takes place after the events of MKX and if you haven't read the MKX comic or at least know the summarized version of it, your going to be a bit confused. As stated before the events of this story take place a bit after MKX and goes in a different direction from the main storyline in MK11. Accept the events in this story as an alternate universe. Enjoy.

**Outworld:** 5 Months Ago

In Kotal Khan's throne room, Mileena was on her knees with her hands tied behind her back, along with several guards, Jacqui, Cassie, Kung Jin, and Takeda standing behind her. Kotal walked up the steps to his throne and sat down with D'vorah standing next to him.

"Enough of your prattle. Finish me, that I may join my father." Said Mileena with venomous eyes.

"You do not deserve death by an emperor's hand. Instead, I give the honor to my worthy First Minister." Said Kotal as he gestured his hand to his left where D'vorah was standing. Smirking, the Kytinn walked forward. She stopped as she stood over Mileena. Mileena just glared back at D'vorah grabbed Mileena by the face and held her steady for her execution. She then grabbed her face with both her hands to hold her completely still, as she then bent down and delivered a kiss of death to Mileena.

With thousands of tiny insects spilling into Mileena's mouth and onto her face where they started to strip the flesh off of Mileena's face. Many such as Cassie, looked away in disgust. Only a second later was the process complete as D'vorah let go of Mileena's face as the half-tarkatan fell to the floor with her face stripped away revealing her skull as she let out one final blood curdling cry of pain, before dying.

D'vorah looked back up and smiled before turning around and walking back to her masters side.

"The rebellion, is over." Stated Kotal.

"Well... thanks for that, I know I'll never eat again..." Stated Cassie as her team began their business with Kotal Khan. Right as he betrayed them. But while all that was going on, Mileena's soul exited her body as it began to travel to the afterlife.

It's a strange thing when one's soul is out of their body... it's very lucid and much like a dream. Mileena could barely even think of what the after life for her was going to be like. Although she did manage to think up a few questions like... was she going to see her father in the afterlife? Perhaps her sister and her friends as well? Were the stories true about the afterlife? Can they all just be one big happy family? Like what Mileena wanted when she first woke up in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits and met her sister? Or was she going to just go to the Netherrealm and suffer for all of eternity? As she was trying to brace herself for what was waiting for her in the afterlife, she noticed that her soul changed directions.

It was hard for Mileena to explain, especially when she was in this very lucid and dream-like state. But it was like her soul was connected to a physical form. But... that was impossible, was it not? Her body was destroyed in Outworld, and everyone only gets one body. If her body was destroyed and her soul was not headed to the afterlife, what else was there.

Mileena continued to fall through the ethereal plane, as her soul continued to fall and fall. But just as Mileena believed that her fall was never going to end... everything went black.

Everything was black as Mileena was just about to come out of unconsciousness. Like she was waking up from a deep sleep. But as she finally reached consciousness, she slowly leaned up and opened her eyes. She rubbed her head with her right hand as she looked around where she was. Her vision was still blurry, still unable to tell where she was. Eventually after a few more seconds, her eyes started to adjust as she looked around once more.

She was in what appeared to be a lab. Filled with mutilated bodies, large tubes filled with fluid with deformed figures floating in them, tables with flailed skin and dried blood, surgical tools scattered everywhere, bloody hooks hanging from the ceiling, candles and occult symbols everywhere, and more dark imagery. As Mileena looked around, she remembered this place. This is where she was born. The Flesh Pits.

"Uhh... What... what am I doing here? Why am I back in the Flesh Pits?" Asked Mileena as she looked all around, searching her memory banks for the reason she was here and what was going on. But much like waking up from a deep sleep, everything was fuzzy for her. But much like her vision, her memories started to return.

"I was... Tied up by those Earthrealm brats and that Osh-Tekk fool's forces..." More of Mileena's memories started to return to her. "That insect walked up to me, and... and... by the Elder Gods... I'm supposed to be dead."

Mileena regained all of her scenes and memories as she looked around the flesh pits once more, before looking back down at herself. She was wrapped in gauze bandages covering up all her private parts, like her breasts, her crotch, and her rear end. She rubbed her head once more, it felt like she just woke up from a horrible nightmare. She slung her legs over the slab she was laying on as she stood up on her own two feet again.

Mileena looked at her hand, bending the fingers and turning it around, still being exceptionally hard for her to believe. "What sorcery is this? This... this is IMPOSSIBLE! I should be dead!"

Mileena started to slowly walk forward and look around as she saw all the failed and deformed experiments that were either mutilated, hanging on hooks, or floating in the large tubes full of liquid.

"Still as horrid as the day I was born here... I can't even remember why I loved this place so much 25 years ago... I was only born a few days ago along with not having as much common sense as I have now..." Said Mileena looking around.

"Ugh! Nevermind that! Think Mileena! Think! How in the name of the Elder Gods have you come back from the dead? It is not possible!" Said Mileena as she looked around the lab once more, spotting several bodies that looked just like her with no deformations on them. Exact copies.

"Then again... There was that specter that fought for Quan Chi... and those revenants Quan Chi crafted out of the souls of the fallen Earthrealm protectors... Perhaps, if all these... clones are exact copies of me, perhaps my soul just moves on to a new body after death?..." Thought Mileena for a few seconds. Until she shook her head.

"Nevermind that! I must get revenge on that worthless usurper! I will have his head on a pike when I'm done with him!" Growled Mileena in fury as she walked towards the exit, leaving the flesh pits in a blind rage.

After leaving the pits, the half-naked woman wandered the woods for hours on end. Already getting sores on her bare feet as she tracked through the mud and sharp stones on the path.

Eventually after walking for a few hours, she realized her bandages started to become worn out as they started falling apart. Mileena quickly tried to hold the bandages in place so they wouldn't fall off and leave her completely naked. She started to walk faster and faster until she looked up and saw a house only a mile away. She walked towards the house and sneakily maneuvered her way over to the house in the middle of the Outworld forest.

Mileena hid behind the bush as she peered out from over it. She looked and saw that behind the home was several clothe lines with several articles of clothing strapped to the lines. Mileena smirked as she scanned the area once more to make sure none of the home owners were still there. As she thought, nobody was home as she walked out of the bush and snatched several articles of clothing from the clothing lines. She grabbed a violet shirt and ripped it, making a veil for herself in order to not draw any unwanted attention.

She then left the house and made her way to the capital of Outworld, the city her father Shao Kahn lived in and ruled his subjects with an iron fist. Mileena was stalking around an alleyway between two buildings as she looked around as the many Outworlders either walking or doing business with the merchants. As several guards were standing on each block.

"*Sigh*... Wonderful. Just wonderful." Said Mileena sarcastically as she walked down the street in robes and clothing that covered most of her body and face. She walked passed the guards and let out a sigh of relief, the guards were completely clueless as Mileena just walked past them. Mileena continued to look around the streets, getting more and more angry of how she was unrightfully usurped by some foolish Osh-Tekk wannabe Kahn. If she knew of this treachery, she would've killed him in a heartbeat. She grew even angrier as she looked around and saw all the posters with Kotal Kahn's face. It infuriated Mileena to have to even look at an illustration of that traitors face.

"Once I find him... I will skin him alive. I will make him suffer..." Growled Mileena as she continued to walk down the streets of Outworld. Nearly speedwalking, but then slowed down as one guard looked at her.

After a bit more of walking, she made her way to the Kolosseum that once belonged to her father. The true Kahn. She managed to sneak in remaining unseen. She then made her way to the upper levels of the Kolosseum where she heard hundreds of Outworlders cheering at what was going on in the middle of the stadium. Mileena looked down to see that Kotal Kahn was sitting in her fathers chair, watching a fight between two warrior who were battling for the Kahn's amusement. To the left of Kotal stood the Earthrealmer Erron Black and to the emperors right stood Reptile and Ermac.

Mileena tightened her hands into fists, as her nails dug into the palms of her hands and drew blood. All she wanted to do was kill all of them for what they've done to her. Besides Kotal himself, the one who he wanted to kill the most was that disgusting insect D'vorah. But unfortunately for Mileena, she was nowhere to be found.

Mileena might have been mad, but she wasn't stupid. She knew before she could even get within twenty feet of Kotal Kahn she would be killed on the spot.

"Hmm... I will kill you. All of you for your betrayal... but not today, maybe not tomorrow... but I will make you pay..." Growled Mileena under her voice, but luckily for her, nobody heard her due to all the cheering in the crowd.

Mileena took one final look at the emperor sitting in his throne, glaring at him before turning and walking out of the stadium.

**Outworld: **1 Week Ago

'My name is Mileena, the daughter of Shao Kahn and the rightful ruler of Outworld. And I am alone. I was overthrown by those who I have once trusted, some Osh-Tekk fool who led a rebellion against me and stole my rightful place. I led my own rebellion afterwards to try and regain my rightful place. But, it wouldn't go as planned. I would be captured and executed by Kotal. Either a lucky stroke of fate or an unlucky curse from the Elder Gods would resurrect me in a new body where I was originally born into the world. I was unsure how it was even possible, but regardless when I returned at least a month had passed by during my departure from the living realms. Shinnok tried to conquer Earthrealm with MY amulet, feeding off Earthrealms life force, along with that coward Kotal instantly started fighing for that fallen Elder God when he discovered what was going on. Shinnok was defeated and everything returned to normal. But when I returned, I was completely alone...'

'My two closest allies Tanya and Rain were gone. Tanya completely fell off the map with Rain being very skillful at covering his tracks. Many of the Tarkatans who supported me and who have fought for me had their numbers severely decreased by Kotal's slaughtering of them. The survivors fled to the farthest reaches of Kotal's regime and want nothing to do with fighting the false emperor any longer. I was alone. I was once a princess, and Empress... But now I have to dig though the trash just to survive and take any odd job I can just to survive. Like any commoner I lived on the streets, with most nights sleeping in the woods, the streets, or an abandoned building. After looking for around 5 months, I knew I had no allies left in Outworld. For now at least. There was nothing left for me. But I made a solemn vow that I would return to claim my throne. Some day...'

'Luckily, I would meet an old sorcerer and pay him everything in my savings to create a portal to allow me to crossover to Earthrealm... I absolutely despised Earthrealm, just like Outworld I was surrounded by enemies on all sides. Along with being the home of my fathers murderers, but I had no choice. My father was an ally to the Black Dragon, along with myself when I hired Kano to fight for me. Of course, he was a snake who would work for anyone that would pay him the highest price and not hesitate to stab anyone in the back. That coward... but, I had no choice. I arrived in Earthrealm, from what I know about Earthrealm geology, I believe I was in a region known as Japan. I would've paid the sorcerer to create a portal directly to the Black Dragon home base, but with the pitiful amount of money I have gathered, I could only take what I could get.'

'I made my way through the woods of Japan, doing everything I could to avoid high populated areas, every now and then walking through a small town when I had no other choice. I did everything I could to look for the Black Dragon, but unfortunately I stumbled into the wrong town. A small town surrounded by miles and miles of untamed wilderness I traveled to was completely controlled by a crime organization that I also once hired known as the Red Dragon. The Black Dragon were indeed nothing but a pit of vipers, but at the very least they didn't stab me in the back like the Red Dragon did. And since they were involved in slave trade and weapons trade between Earthrealm and Outworld, it was in danger. Most likely just like everyone else, the Red Dragon probably thinks that I'm dead as well. But I can't take any chances. I was foolish enough to walk through the town in a completely unsuspecting manor. One of those Red Dragon's must have identified me when I was walking down the street, reporting me to their higher ups. I had no idea if they thought I was just some female Tarkatan wandering through Earthrealm for some unknown reason. Or if they thought I was indeed the fallen Empress of Outworld, Mileena. Red Dragon thugs chased me all over the town, but luckily I killed several of them as I fled away into the woods. I had no other choice, I ran.'

**Earthrealm: **Japan, the Forest

Mileena ran through heaven knows how many miles of woodlands to escape her pursuers. She stops to catch her breath as she leans up against a nearby tree, and pants heavily.

"This way! I think she went this way!" Yelled a member of the Red Dragon. Mileena looked back only to see several Red Dragon goons chasing after her.

"Damn!" Yelled Mileena as she charged up one of her sai's and tossed it at the men, hitting one of them in the shoulder as Mileena took this opportunity to run as fast as she could. She was getting farther and father away from her pursuers, just as she thought she would finally give them the slip, she would feel a jolt of extreme pain in her right leg after she heard a gunshot.

_Bam!_

The ex-empress fell to the ground, her left leg having a nasty bullet hole in it that was just gushing with blood. Mileena growled in pain as she brought her knee up and clutched the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"No need to try to stop the bleeding, babe. We won't let you die." Mileena looked up to see the leader of the Red Dragon thugs were standing over her, around 23 of them in total. All carrying firearms. Mileena just looked up and glared.

"What do you worms want from me!?" Growled Mileena as she looked up as them, the leader took off his mask and bent down to address Mileena.

"Your Mileena, right? The fallen empress? We heard Kotal Kahn killed your ugly ass... guess that was nothing but a rumor. Can you imagine how much he would pay us if we brought you to him in chains?" Said the lead thug.

"I would rather die by your hands then die to that usurper! You'll have to kill me in order to drag me to him! Either way, I promise even with a hole in my leg I will take as many as you bastards down as I can!" Yelled Mileena as the thugs just laughed at her, the lead thug walked forward, lifted up his foot, and stomped down on Mileena's wound, as the half-tarkatan cried in agony. As the Red Dragon thugs continued to laugh.

"No, here's how it's going to go down, honey. You come with us peacefully, and ALL we will do to you is cut out that nasty tongue of yours so you can't use that naughty language around me or my pals anymore. What do ya say?" Asked the lead thug as he bend down to meet Mileena's face, only to be met with Mileena spitting in his face.

_(Puh!)_

"Burn in hell, you disgusting Earthrealmer." Growled Mileena as the lead thug remained silent and stood back up with a frustrated look, he wiped the glob of spit away from his face as he spoke.

"I couldn't say I didn't tried to be nice..." Said the lead thug as he looked over at his friends and nodded.

All of the Red Dragons then bent down, grabbing Mileena's arms and feet as they held her down. All the while, the thugs were laughing and talking amongst themselves as Mileena viciously thrashed here and there. Trying to break free of the men's iron grips. But it was no use.

"Hey, before ya do it... sure we can't... have 'fun' with her?" Asked one of the men in the most slimy way possible.

"First we take her to Daegon. And ONLY if he allows it." Said the lead thug as he pulled out a survivors knife and looked down at Mileena with a dark smile.

"What are you bastards going to do to me!? I swear I will rip your throats out one by one, and make you watch as I eat them!" Threatened Mileena as one of the men slapped her across the face.

"Will you just shut the fuck up? Fucking Christ man, are you ready yet? I'm getting tired of this bitch's chatter!" Yelled one of the men in frustration. The lead thug stared down at Mileena silently as he finally spoke.

"Hold her mouth open. You should've kept your mouth shut, sweetie." And just as he commanded, several Red Dragon thugs reached forward and pried Mileena's mouth open. Mileena tried her best to bite down and chop off all their fingers, but with four men holding her mouth open, it was too much for the muscles in her mouth.

"Now... Open wide." Said the lead thug as he move closer, reaching into Mileena's mouth as he grabbed her tongue and held it out as he brought his knife closer.

Mileena thrashed as hard as she could, trying to get away. But it was not use. "GUA AWAI!" Yelled Mileena, unable to complete her sentence being unable to move her jaws. As the knife was only a few inches away from cutting out Mileena's tongue...

The lead Thug heard the noise of a chain moving, looking up in confusion, a spear pierced through his skull as Mileena and all the Red Dragon thugs instantly stopped, with the lead thugs blood, bits of skull, and brains splattered all over the ground and everyone else.

"I WARNED YOU TO NEVER COME BACK!" Yelled the voice of a man as the man who was clad in yellow pulled the lead thug up in the air and used him as a weapon, swinging the man back down and knocking all the other thugs away from the terrified Mileena.

Scorpion continued to swing the man around and knocked several more Red Dragon thugs aside. As Scorpion continued to swing the blunt instrument corpse around, he saw one of the Red Dragon thugs on the ground, the one who suggested the horrific act to perform on Mileena after they brought her to Daegon.

The bleeding thug looked up at the yellow clad ninja as the ninja swung the body of the lead thug straight down onto the bleeding thug with such force, it splattered both of the men in a gory spectacular way with bits of gore, bone, arms, legs, and tons of blood flying everywhere.

The yellow clad ninja then pulled back his spear and chain as it instantly wrapped around his hand.

"I told you this ten years ago you Red Dragon scum... this is Shirai Ryu territory... We let you go last time out of the kindness of our heart. But after trespassing a second time along with the vile act you were about to perform, you will die." Growled the yellow clad ninja as the Red Dragon thugs aimed their weapons at him. The thug in front of all the rest spoke.

"You think we're stupid or something? We came prepared this time! What's going to happen now is all of you assholes are going to die and me and my friends are going to take this ugly bitch and leave." Said the thug with a slimy smirk on his face.

"No, you won't." Said a younger man with a chrome skull deigned mask on his face, standing next to the yellow ninja, dragging one of his whips as he activated the blades on it. And just like that, dozens of Shirai Ryu appeared from the shadows, surrounding all the thugs.

Just as the thugs were looking around, a rope spear shot forward yet again and pierced his chest.

"GET OVER HERE!" Yelled the yellow clad ninja pulling the thug who just spoke forward as he pulled out his sword and swung it down as the man headed towards him. Slicing the man in half vertically. With blood flying everywhere as the two halves of the man falling to the ground.

"So, who's next?" Asked the yellow clad ninja.

The battle didn't last long, it shouldn't even have been called a battle as the Shirai Ryu mercilessly slaughtered and tore apart the band of criminals. Leaving their bloody remains for the birds.

All the while, Mileena lost consciousness due to her blood loss. After the the battle was finally over, the yellow clad ninja and the young man walked over to Mileena who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Why was the Red Dragon after this woman? What did she-..." But the young man stopped in mid sentence as he got a much clearer look at the woman in front of him.

"Mileena!? Wait! How is that even possible!?" Yelled Takeda as his master Hanzo looked over at him.

"What?" Asked the yellow clad ninja.

"Master Hanzo, this is Mileena! You know, Shao Kahn's crazy daughter! Me Jacqui, Cassie, and Jin all saw her die! This can't be possible! It's like the Twilight Zone or something!" Yelled the young man.

"Mileena? I only heard of her by mouth... If you really saw Mileena die, it doesn't matter. She's here and she needs help." Hanzo declared as he scooped the unconscious woman up and held her in his arms.

"Takeda, alert the medics back at the temple. And call Commander Blade, she will want to see this." Ordered Hanzo holding Mileena in his arms as he walked off.

"Yes, Grandmaster." Replied Tekeda as he followed.

**Earthrealm: **Japan, The Rebuilt Temple of the Shirai Ryu (Read Mortal Kombat X comic Issue #3)

Mileena was lying in a bed with sheets covering her figure, unseen from an observer standing over her bed was the thick cast surrounding Mileena's leg where she was shot. Mileena was just starting to come out of her unconscious state, still delirious from the extreme stress and blood loss, everything sounded fuzzy and distant. But just like waking up from a deep sleep, Mileena started to groan and hear voices.

"Are you serious Hasashi? That can't be right, our reports specifically state that Mileena was executed by Kotal Kahn. This has to be some kind of impostor." Said a female voice.

"I know it sounds hard to believe Commander Blade, I saw Mileena die myself. But here she is, alive and breathing." Said a younger male voice.

"And you saved her from a bunch of Red Dragon goons? I wonder why they were chasing her." Said an older male voice.

"As I stated before, Cage. I do not know. My best guess was that those snakes wanted to kidnap Mileena and sell her back to Kotal for a high price." Said the voice of a man with a Japanese accent.

"Why is she in Earthrealm out of all places? I thought if she would return she would try to kill Kotal and his followers." Said the voice of the young man again.

"I doubt she would have any of her followers left. After what Kotal did to the Tarkatans and the rest of her followers, she would be totally alone. I still want to know why she came to Earthrealm out of all places." Said the voice of the older woman as Mileena's groans and moans started to get louder, she tossed and turned as she started to come out of her unconscious state. Mileena slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her vision was still blurry as the four voices stopped talking.

"Well, well, well, speak of the devil. Looks like ButterFace finally woke up from her beauty nap." Said the arrogant voice of the Earthrealm actor known as Johnny Cage.

"Quiet down, Johnny. She's probably scared and confused. We must approach this delicately so we won't come off as a threat." Said the voice of the special agent Sonya Blade.

"Come off as a threat to her?! We're not the ones with daggers as teeth here." Said Tekeda as Mileena's vision and hearing fully returned as she looked around. She saw Commander Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Takeda, and the ex-specter known as Hanzo Hasashi standing there and looking over her. But as Mileena tried to move, she felt something around her right wrist holding her back. She stopped and looked over to see that her right hand was handcuffed to the metal bed frame and that she was changed into a new pair of white clean clothes.

"What the-!? What is this?! Where am I?! What do you Earthrealmers want?!" Growled Mileena as she looked over to the four Earthrealmers who all remained unphased, except for Takeda. Commander Blade retained a stern look as she took a step forward at Mileena and spoke.

"Mileena, we need to talk."

**Note:** As a quick sidenote I'd like to state that this story is meant to be as accurate to the story and characters as possible. So that doesn't mean Scorpion and Mileena will get together in the very next chapter, or Mileena having the child-like seductive personality that the internet likes to portray her as so often. She will be more of a bratty and aggressive spoiled princess, but later on change and develop to a more well-rounded, kind, and understanding character. Also, a few minor OC's MAY pop up, for no other reason then for plot development. Don't worry, if they do pop up they won't take over the story. Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talk about what, Earthrealm witch? Release me!" Yelled Mileena.

"I'm afraid your not in any position to make demands, Mileena. Now, what are you doing in Earthrealm?" Asked Sonya.

"THAT is NONE of your business!" Growled Mileena.

"Hey, hey, calm down, alright? We just want to know what your doing in Earthrealm. Nobody's going to hurt you, alright?" Said Johnny as he did his best to play referee and make sure nothing gets out of hand.

"You assisted Kotal and stole my means of reclaiming my rightful throne! Resulting in the death of me and my rebellion! I owe you filthy Earthrealmers NOTHING!" Yelled Mileena.

"Mileena, we didn't kill you. Kotal Kahn did, your execution was in Outworld's jurisdiction, not Earthrealms. The only reason we sent a team into intervene was because of the threat to Earthrealm you possessed. Shinnoks Amulet, and we knew you weren't going to hand it over no matter how politely we asked. That, along with all the Outworld refugees who were pouring into Earthrealm, we had no choice but to retrieve it by any means." Stated Sonya as Mileena remained quiet for a moment.

"Because of you... My throne was stolen from me, and my fathers memory is soiled by my failure to keep his throne secure." Said Mileena with a hint of despair.

"Personally, I thought they were wrong to usurp you. Experiment or not, you were still Shao Kahn's true daughter and heir." Said Sonya as Mileena stared at her silently for several second.

"Oh, thank you. That makes me feel so much better now." Said Mileena in an extremely sarcastic tone.

"Okay." Stated Johnny as he took a few steps forward. "I like to talk about Outworld politics as much as the next guy, but let's go ahead and talk about the elephant in the room."

Johnny then turned to Mileena and spoke. "How are you alive?"

"Why in the name of the Elder Gods would I tell you that? You Earthrealm 'Heroes' helped kill my father and helped Kotal Kahn gain control over Outworld! You have no right to-" But Mileena was interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" Said Hanzo who remained silent through the whole conversation until now, as he stepped out of the corner and looked down at Mileena.

"Enough of your whining and babbling, you are here, and you are alive. Consider yourself lucky, whatever kind of power you once held is gone and no amount of whining will bring it back. My clan saved you when you were at the mercy of the Red Dragon, we brought you in and treated your wounds. If we wanted you dead, you would already be rotting in the ground. The very least you can do is answer a few questions." Said Hanzo glaring down as Mileena as she glared back at him.

"How dare you! I am the empress of Outworld! I have-"

"YOU. HAVE. NOTHING! You have no subjects, no warriors, no army, and no followers! My clan knew who you were, yet we still saved and treated you. Like it or not, we are the only allies you have. Stop with this pretentious attitude of yours and face the reality of the situation. If you can't do that, then you are more then welcome to return back to Outworld where you will surely die again. It is your choice..." Said Hanzo as him and Mileena stared daggers at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Until Mileena backed down and shifted her gaze to the floor.

"... I am unsure myself of how I returned... I remember my death, but when I returned it felt like I woke up from a deep sleep... I believed when my original body was destroyed my soul moved onto one of the other "copies" of my body that were in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits... That's all I know..." Said Mileena.

"Wait, so, your saying that every time you die you'll just move onto next undamaged clone of your body and just keep getting extra lives? Like immortality? Sorry but... that kinda sounds nuts." Says Takeda as Mileena glared at him.

"Believe it or not boy it is what happened! I am back, I am not quite sure how it works but it is how it is." Said Mileena.

"So maybe you can answer our second question, why are you in Earthrealm?" Asked Sonya with her arms crossed.

"With all of my allies in Outworld either scattering or being butchered from Kotal's hands, my options were limited. I believed that if I came to Earthrealm I could possibly find the Black Dragon and pay them to assist me... but then..." Mileena trailed off.

"Yes, and then you were chased by the Red Dragon when the Shirai Ryu saved you." Said Hanzo.

"You know the kind of snake Kano is, why would you run to him for help?" Asked Sonya as Mileena glared at her.

"As I stated before... my options were limited. What else was I supposed to do? Come to YOU for sanctuary?" Asked Mileena.

"At the very least with the Special Forces we wouldn't have sold you out to Outworld." Said Sonya.

"So, uhh... what are we going to do with her?" Asked Johnny looking at Sonya as Sonya looked down at Mileena who stared back at her.

"... Ok, Mileena. Since you never actually shown any hostile act towards Earthrealm under your own accord, you will not be locked up like any regular criminal. As far as we knew, during the Outworld invasion 25 years ago, you were born only a few days ago and you had the mind of a child. Even through you were unstable, you were still too immature to come to your own conclusions, you were only following Shao Kahn's orders. Although, I will give you three options. You cannot wander around Earthrealm all by yourself. So you will either return to Outworld and never set foot in Earthrealm again, surrender yourself to the Special Forces and be taken in as a voluntary prisoner where you will have a roof over your head and get three meals a day, or you will stay here temporarily with the Shirai Ryu to learn some humility and develop a new... "appreciation" for Earthrealm." Said Sonya as Mileena stared at her in compete disbelief.

"Wait, what!?" Asked Takeda as he looked over at Sonya then his Grandmaster. Hanzo just looked at Takeda and nodded.

"It's alright. Commander Blade and I have already discussed it. She can join, if that is what she chooses." Said Hanzo.

"You cannot be serious! Just being in Earthrealm makes me sick! I would rather face my death a million more times rather then stay in this horrid place!" Yelled Mileena as Sonya shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, it's your choice. If you want to go back to Outworld and face certain death then fine, but if you want to continue to live you will either train at the Shirai Ryu temple or stay in a prison cell. It's all up to you." Said Sonya as Mileena stared at Sonya for a moment before scanning the room and looking at all four faces in front of her.

A hundred thoughts began to dash through her brain. Sonya was right, if Mileena went back to Outworld she would surely die. Even if she remarkably returned back to life, she would just be killed off over and over again. Kotal may even discover Mileena's potential secret to immortality and burn the Flesh Pits. And that would be the end of her fathers great legacy. At the very least in an Earthrealm prison she would live with food and shelter, but what's the point if she's just going to spend the rest of her life behind cold metal walls. And with her Edenian heritage and extended lifespan, she would be there for a very long time.

...And then, there was the Shirai Ryu temple. She doesn't know much about Earthrealm, or even care to learn about it. But what she does know about are two of the deadliest clans from Earthrealm known as the Lin Kuai and the Shirai Ryu. Both clans once being deadly clans of assassins and mercenaries with the first even serving under her father at one point. But now both fighting for the protection of Earthrealm and it's people. And then there was the Grandmaster, Hanzo Hasashi. Truthfully Mileena knew very little about Hanzo, except that him, his clan, and his family were once slaughtered and turned into the vengeful specter known as Scorpion. He even served under her father once when the invasion of Earthrealm occurred 25 years ago. But now he was different. He was old, wise, patient, strong, and even... a bit handsome... At the very least, she respected him for the warriors honor that just seemed to irradiate off of him. Someone who would never break their word. With all the betrayal Mileena has faced over her life, she could use someone to trust again.

She was really stuck between a rock and a hard place... or in this case, a rock and two hard places... Mileena then remembered Blade mentioned that she will train with the Shirai Ryu until she learned humility and an "appreciation" for Earthrealm... Some kind of silly redemption quest set in front of me. Most likely to turn me into an ally then a threat... But, what choice does she have?

Everyone stood around as Mileena looked at the wooden floor and contemplated about the three choices she was given. Everyone remained silent to allow Mileena to think. After almost a full minute has passed, Sonya decided to speak up.

"Well, what's your decision?" Asked Sonya with a hint of impatience in her voice. Mileena looked back up at Sonya with her golden eyes before finally speaking.

"... I choose to train with the Shirai Ryu."

"Good." Said Sonya as Mileena nearly got up as she pointed her finger as Sonya and spoke.

"Yet you DID say "temporarily"... I will not permanently join the Shirai Ryu." Said Mileena as Sonya nodded.

"Yes, your stay will not be permanent. I will check in every once and a while, and it will be my call whether your ready to leave or not. Are we clear?" Asked Sonya.

Mileena didn't like to be talked down to like this, but she knew that yelling at this point would get her nowhere. "Yes, Blade. I understand."

"Alright, glad we got that all cleared up." Said Johnny as he and Sonya turned around and began to walk out of the room.

"Remember Master Hasashi, I will check in every once and a while to find out how things are going, okay?" Said Sonya to Hanzo as Hanzo bowed respectively and spoke.

"Yes, Commander Blade. I will keep you updated." Said Hanzo as Sonya and Johnny continued their walk out of the room. But before they left, Mileena just remembered something as she reached out her hand and stopped them.

"Wait! What about the Thunder God? Does he know of this plan of yours and my presence?" Asked Mileena as that immediately stopped Sonya and Johnny as they both turned around to face her. Johnny and Sonya both get each other nervous glances before Johnny stepped forward to address Mileena.

"Uhh... You see, after the whole deal with Shinnok happening with him trying to take over Earthrealm and nearly killing Raiden... Raiden has kinda been on a dark streak lately... black clothing, red lightning, and he keeps babbling on about sacrifice... So, we decided we'll just tell him about what we're doing later. Because if he hears that your wandering around Earthrealm, he might uhh, try to kill you. But don't worry, we'll tell him eventually. Just... Whenever he's in a good mood... So, uhh, chao." Said Johnny as he and Mileena turned around and walked out of the room. Leaving only Hanzo, Takeda, and Mileena in the room.

**Earthrealm:** Japan, The Shirai Ryu temple halls

Takeda and Mileena were walking down the halls of the Shirai Ryu temple, passing doors that belonged to other members of the clan. But Mileena wasn't walking, her leg was still in a thick cast as she used a pair of crutches to help her walk. As the two were silently making their way down the hallway, Takeda couldn't help but glance at Mileena a few times before quickly turning his head away. Mileena took notice of this and asked him.

"What is it?"

"Oh, uhh... it's just that, are you sure your alright to walk? I mean, you were just shot in the leg a day ago. Grandmaster did give you permission to stay in bed a few more days so you could heal." Said Takeda and Mileena groaned in annoyance.

"My Edenian traits allow me to heal myself faster then most other races. And my Tarkatan traits allow me to have a certain immunity to pain. I'd rather get equated with my quarters now then lay in a bed doing nothing all day and night." Said Mileena as Takeda just nodded in acknowledgement as they continued to walk.

After a few more seconds, Takeda slowed down as they reached a certain door.

"Well, here it is." Said Takeda as he opened the door to show a small traditional Japanese room. There was a small bed, a nightstand, a table, a very old rabbit ear TV, a small closet, and a small bathroom at the end of the room. Mileena and Tekeda made their way in as they looked around.

"So... It's not much, but... It's not much..." Said Takeda as Mileena looked over at the bed to see a folded yellow female Shirai Ryu uniform lying on the bed.

"Hopefully, it isn't to cramped for you. Over there is a small personal bathroom, over there is your closet, here is your bed, a nightstand over there, and a TV over here for some entertainment." Said Takeda gesturing to the TV as he then picked up a remote and turned it on to reveal a channel filled with so much static that the show or movie couldn't be identified.

Takeda banged his fist on the TV a few times before the static disappeared. "It's an old rabbit TV, but... it turns on." Said Takeda before turning it off as Mileena stared at him.

"Oh, that's right. Your from Outworld. A TV is-" Takeda got cut off by Mileena.

"I know what a TV is, boy. I'm not completely oblivious to Earthrealm technology and culture." Said Mileena. "Yet from what I heard of these clans, they keep their distance from modern technology. Why does this clan have this form of modern entertainment?"

Takeda just looked at her and laughed a bit. "I mean, come on. We're not savages."

Mileena just grumbled as she made her way to the bedside and sit down as she picked up at the yellow uniform that was provided for her.

"Prepare some tea, boy. Fresh cut lemon, and a china cup." Said Mileena still looking at her yellow uniform with her expression remaining the same, yet Takeda gained an insulted and annoyed expression on his face.

"... What? Do you think I'm your butler or something?" Asked Takeda.

"No, I'm simply your guest. Don't they have hospitality in Earthrealm? Chop chop." Said Mileena as she started to lay on the bed.

"... Maybe Master Mileena would also like some warm mixed nuts. And a moist hand towel." Said Takeda sarcastically.

"Watch yourself boy, I'm not so crippled to the point were I still can't teach you some manners." Growled Mileena at Takeda.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Your tough as nails. While your brooding and healing, maybe you can look over your list." Said Takeda as he dropped a piece of paper on Mileena's lap which she then read.

"What is this?"

"Once your well enough to walk and move around, your gonna start doing chores and training like everyone else around here." Said Takeda with his arms crossed.

"We wake up at 6:00, eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, train until 8:00 depending on how well you did in training, and then you've either earned the right to rest, meditate, or continue your training until Grandmaster says otherwise." Said Takeda as Mileena looked at him in disbelief.

"Even when I was the daughter of Shao Kahn, I NEVER went through training implements that extreme before!" Said Mileena in frustration as Takeda shrugged.

"Well, there's a reason why the Shirai Ryu are known as one of the greatest clan of warriors in all the realms. Get used to it princess, and might I be the first to say... Welcome to hell." Said Takeda as he jokingly bowed.

"Alright, so... I guess I'll see ya later?" Said Takeda awkwardly as he left while Mileena glared at him.

After Takeda left and closed the door, the reality of the situation then hit Takeda like a ton of bricks. Mileena, the ex-empress of Outworld who died right in front of him is back and is currently in the same clan as him.

"... Yeah, this is weird." Said Takeda out loud to himself before walking away.

Back in the room, Mileena looked at the door Takeda just left through before looking back down at the nicely folded yellow uniform in her hands. Realizing she will need her patience to be stronger then ever if she's going to live through this.

**Earthrealm: **America, Special Forces, U.S. Government Base

Two men in white lab coats stood in front of a large glass window in what seemed to be an observation room with several other guards and scientists standing around. The two scientists looked at one another and nodded before the one on the left pressed and held a button in font of him.

"Okay, let the prisoner in." In the other side of the glass that the two scientists were peering through was a metal room where a door on the left opened up and two armored guards pushed the shape of a woman inside.

After stumbling a bit, the woman regained her balance and stood in the middle of the room. She had advanced looking restraints on her hands, her ankles, and what appeared to be an advanced face muzzle around her mouth. The woman started at the one way window on her side of the window, unable to see through it and actually see the scientists bit still glaring right at it like she knew they were standing on the other side.

One of the scientists bent down and pressed a button as he spoke.

"Good morning, D'vorah. How are you today?" Said the scientist politely.

"My young shall devour you from the inside out!" Threatened D'vorah.

"Now D'vorah, if your going to start making threats I'm afraid we're going to have to hit you with the gas again." Said the other scientist in a calm yet threatening voice. D'vorah remained silent for a bit before the same scientist spoke again.

"Understand?"

D'vorah remained silent for a few more seconds before speaking up.

"... This one understands..." Growled D'vorah as the scientists gave out a smile and a nod of approval.

"Good, not that you've calmed down, maybe you can answer me a few questions." Said the scientist.

"This one is finished with answering any of your questions." Said D'vorah.

"We're afraid you don't have any choice here. You either answer our questions, or we send you back to your cell until you feel like talking again." Said the scientist as D'vorah remained silent.

"..."

"D'vorah? Can you hear me?... If you don't respond you will be put back in your cell. Do you understand?" Asked the scientist as D'vorah remained silent for a bit longer. Until she spoke.

"What are your questions?" Asked D'vorah as the scientists gained satisfied smiles on their faces.

"What plans does Kotal Kahn have to invade Earthrealm?" Asked one of the scientists.

"Just like the last time you asked this one your question, this one is unsure. Even as his right hand woman, Kotal kept his plans private." Stated D'vorah.

"Okay... next question. On record you constantly switched sides from Mileena, to Kotal Kahn, to Shinnok. What is your endgame plan?" Asked the scientist and D'vorah remained silent for a moment.

"Please answer the question." Said one of the scientists and D'vorah finally spoke.

"Do you want the truth?" Asked D'vorah.

"Yes." Stated the scientist.

"This one wishes to bring back the Kytinn species with enough power to conquer all the realms. Using Shinnok as an incubator for the young in order to become the mother of an army of demi-god warriors. And when this one escapes containment, this one will slaughter the special operations, enemies of Outworld, and all of you as well." Threatened D'vorah as there was instantly a blast of gas from vents on the top of the room that D'vorah shrieked and shrieked away from as she backed off.

"What did we say about making threats, D'vorah?" Said one of the scientists in a subtle mocking tone before other vents in the room sucked all the gas out of the room, as D'vorah stood back up.

"Although, your statement had a few flaws in it that you probably missed. Such as, for example, your acting like it's set in stone that you will escape your imprisonment. But I assure you, you will stay in imprisoned in Earthrealm for the rest of your natural life. Now THAT'S something, that is set in stone." Said the scientists as D'vorah glared at the one sided window in front of her where she could see her own reflection.

But right as she was going to open her mouth to speak again, the sounds of lights flickering could be heard all over the building with the lights in the study room and the interview prisoner room D'vorah was in went out.

"Woah! What's going on?!" Yelled one of the scientists in the observation room as another scientist turned on a flashlight with the two guards in the room turning on flashlights as well.

"Don't worry, the generator should kick on in a second." Said the other scientist as several moments passed. But as they did, everyone in the research room froze as they all heard three chilling knocked at the door to the observation room.

_(Knock, Knock, Knock...)_

Everyone in the observation room looks at the door cautiously, one of the guards standing by the door looked over at the scientists and give them the hand signal to stay at the other side of the room as the two guards raised their rifles to chest level as they were about to open the door.

In the metal room D'vorah was in, she looked around in confusion as red backup lights turned on above her. D'vorah looked around in confusion stared at the one way window. Several seconds passed before D'vorah spoke up.

"What is going on? Hello? This one demands an answer! Hel-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_(Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

D'vorah was instantly cut off by the barraging sound of gunfire and screams that were coming from the observation room. D'vorah had no idea what was going on in the other room as she took several steps back. Knowing that whatever it was, it was not good. The gunfire and screams lasted a few more seconds before everything went silent. Only a few seconds after the screaming stopped, D'vorah heard several beeps coming from the advanced muzzle on her face and the restraints on her hands and ankles before they all unlatched and fell to the floor. Freeing D'vorah as she turned to the only door in the metal room she was in as she popped out her four insectoid legs. Readying herself for whatever will come next.

She listened closely as she heard more screaming and gunfire coming from the halls that were right outside the metal room. Whoever or whatever attacked the guards and scientists in the observation room was coming her way. The Kytinn took a few steps away from the door and got into her fighting position as the screaming and gunfire instantly stopped. Only a second after the screaming stopped, the lights came back on in her metal room along with the rest of the facility.

D'vorah glared a the door before she heard a beep, as the automatic door opened up, revealing two monsters standing there. D'vorah kept her fighting stance as she was about to fight the two oni. But before either the oni or the Kytinn could initiate the battle, a voice spoke out and grabbed D'vorah's attention.

"D'vorah, long time no see..." D'vorah was shocked to see none other then Havik himself walk through the door frame and made his way half way to where she was standing before stopping. D'vorah was shocked to see him, she heard herself that after the whole blood war fiasco that happened around a year ago, Scorpion ripped Havik's head off and tossed it in the Netherrealm where it was then smashed into pieces by Quan Chi.

"I hope my minions Moloch and Drahmin were polite. Surprised to see me?" Asked Havik as D'vorah still remained speechless, but then found the words to talk.

"How is it even possible!? You were supposed to be dead! How are you still alive?!" Asked D'vorah in disbelief as Havik laughed at her statement.

"Hahaha... Well, not exactly. You see, after the whole incident with the Kamidogu and Shinnoks Amulet, becoming a blood god and all that, I became absolutely immortal. Even when Scorpion ripped off my head, tossed it into the Netherrealm, then smashed into pieces by Quan Chi... I was still alive." Said Havik.

"But, how did you become whole again?" Asked D'vorah.

"It sure as hell wasn't easy to get myself a new body, but I did. When my physical form was reduced to nothing but chunks of bone, blood, and flesh, I was able to separate my soul from my body and float around the Netherrealm. At first I believed Moloch and Drahmin to be dead after their death was executed by Quan Chi... but it turns out that they were just in a deeper level of hell. Being tortured by other demons. Even in my spirit form, I managed to free them and have them pledge their undying loyalty to me. Now with Quan Chi dead, there was nobody who could stop my resurrection. They went on a quest to gather every piece of my splattered head as they could along with a trip to Earthrealm to retrieve my rotting body, and bring it to Quan Chi's old lair. Now, I'm not a master sorcerer like Quan Chi, but after some time reading through his spell books, Moloch and Drahmin performed the spell that was meant to repair my old physical body as I was finally brought back to life!" Said Havik in joy as D'vorah stared at him.

"What is it that you want, Havik?" Asked D'vorah.

"My dear, D'vorah, if you must know I'm building a little team to reenact my failed plans to use the Kamidogu. But this time, we're not just after the Kamidogu's, no. We will also retrieve Shinnok's Amulet, Onaga's mummified heart, Kotal's Portal Stone, and even the Dragon Medallion of the Lin Kuai! As the Earthrealmers say... 'Go big or go home'. But, this time we shall succeed." Said Havik as he held his hand in a fist in front of him, as D'vorah gave him a suspicious look.

"And what of the Earthrealmers? And even the Outworlders who stopped you last time?" Asked D'vorah.

"I have learned from my mistakes. I do not intend to repeat them. Death squads will be sent out to take apart our enemies one by one... They will all die..." Said Havik.

"And what will this one gain for loyalty?" Asked D'vorah.

"Resurrection of your hive and race, D'vorah. All I ask in return is when we succeed in our mission and you rule Outworld, you will continue your war and bloodshed with your conquest. In my new reality, everyone will get what they want. All I ask in return is eternal kombat..." Said Havik as D'vorah stared at Havik for a bit, thinking about the offer. Before smiling and taking a few steps forward.

"Very well, but you WILL keep your word Havik. Or else the hive shall feast off of you." Said D'vorah. Right after D'vorah spoke the blood ninja Skarlet walked in and turned her head to address Havik.

"Havik, we must get moving before more guards arrive." Said Skarlet as Havik nodded and turned around to leave along with everyone else. As the five walked down the hallway, the eventually walked up to Kano who was leaning on the side of the hallway, tossing one of his knives in the air and catching it again repeatedly.

"'Bout time you showed up. Those guards'll show up any minute." Stated Kano.

"Yes, yes, did you hack into the Special Forces network?" Asked Havik.

"Sure did, piece of cake." Said Kano as he caught his knife one last time and put it in a holster on his back.

"Then open up the doors." Said Havik as Kano smirked at him, his robotic eyes flashing several times before there was a loud beep in the hallway, as all the doors slid open releasing many criminals and prisoners of war who were locked up in the cells. Including Tremor, Kobra, Tasia, Kira, No Face, and other enemies who have known to cause Earthrealm much trouble in the past.

The freed prisoners all looked around confused before they all looked over at Havik who was standing on the other side of the hallway. Opening up his arms as if to welcome his new allies, he spoke.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I am Havik. And I have a preposition to offer you. A place in my new world." Said Havik malevolently followed by a manic laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Earthrealm:** Japan, The Shirai Ryu Temple, 6:30 AM

In the courtyard of the Shirai Ryu temple, there were many members of the clan who were fighting each other with swords, bo staffs, nunchucks, the Shirai Ryu's famous rope dart trick, and regular hand to hand combat.

Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi stood in the middle of the courtyard with his arms crossed and wore a stern look on his face. A man covered in a black and yellow Shirai Ryu cloak, a mask, and a hood stood to the left of him with a bo staff in one hand, getting into battle position and readying himself for a fight. One of the only things about him that seemed strange was his eyes that looked greenish yellow with slits running down them and several scales scattered around his skin. To the left of Hanzo was the Ex-Empress of Outworld Mileena who was not in her regular violet attire, rather in a baggy Shirai Ryu females uniform that was black and yellow with the dominant color being yellow. And much like her old regular attire, she wore a yellow mask to hide her shark-like teeth.

Even through Mileena was thankful for the clan allowing members to wear masks while training, she could tell that many of the other members of the clan were giving her death glares as they saw her. Usually, with her mask on men would fawn over her and women would just see her as one of their own. At the very least, they saw her as "normal". But now, others didn't glare at her because of what she looks like, they glare at her for what she did. Many of the new Shirai Ryu originated from Outworld, or more specifically they were forced from their homes due to the civil war that was going on.

Even through Mileena herself knew that everyone in Outworld thought she was dead, the refugees in Earthrealm didn't know she was killed. Knowing who she was just by her slit golden Tarkatan eyes alone. Even through many of the warriors in the courtyard were engaged in combat and didn't have many chances to glare at her, any chance they got to give her death glares they did.

Mileena tried her best to ignore it, but even throughout her whole life of being criticized for her fangs, it never got easier to take the insults. As Mileena walked up to the ring, she glanced around at all the other assassins who were fighting, still self conscious about all the eyes on her. When Mileena finally stepped into the ring and got into her fighting position as best as she could, both Hanzo and Mileena's opponent saw the bags under Mileena's eyes and how she wasn't in the best battle position she could be in. Clearly not used to getting up at 6:00 in the morning.

Mileena pulled out her sai's and held them in front of her, ready for battle. Along with her opponent getting into his battle position, the creases in his mask make it appear like he is smirking. Mileena ignored this as Hanzo turned to address Mileena's opponent.

"Komodai, are you ready?" Asked Hanzo.

"Yes, Grandmaster." Said Komodai as Hanzo turned to address Mileena.

"Mileena, are you ready?" Asked Hanzo.

"Yes, ready." Said Mileena holding her sai's in front of her skillfully.

"Round 1, FIGHT!" Yelled Hanzo as Mileena and Komodai dashed at each other as Komodai swung his staff at Mileena, who successfully blocked it with her sai's, before Komodai swung his staff again and hit Mileena in the face. Making her stumble back before getting into position again.

Komodai spun his staff around skillfully before dashing at Mileena again as he brought the staff crashing down, but Mileena quickly dodged the blow and dodged many more of Komodai's blows before managing to knock the staff out of Komodai's hands. Mileena then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at Komobai that forced him a few feet back.

But as Mileena charged in for another punch, Komobai grabbed Mileena's wrist and spun around as he tossed her over his shoulder and slammed her on the ground. As he lifted his foot to knock Mileena unconcious, Mileena grabbed his foot and forced is back as she got back up. But as she charged at him, Komobai lowered his mask with his hand revealing his reptilian face as he shot his long tongue out, wrapping around Mileena's wrist as she looked in confusion.

"What-!?" But Mileena was unable to finish her sentence as Komobai lifted Mileena in the air with his tongue before slamming her back down on the hard ground again before retracting his tongue.

"Komobai wins." Said Hanzo as Komobai backed off a bit as Mileena stood back up and rubbed her chin.

"Saurian? I thought you were nearly extinct." Said Mileena as she stood back up.

"Not ALL of usss... And I will make sssure that on behalf of all the Outworld refugees you ssshall pay..." Hissed Komobai.

"Round 2, FIGHT!" Commanded Hanzo as Mileena instantly got back into her combat position.

"Then bring it lizard!" Yelled Mileena as the two collided and traded multiple blows, but the tables started to turn when Komodai started blocking Mileena's blows and landing the majority of his hits on Mileena. After several more hits Mileena blocked his final punches, Komobai swung his claw-like nails at Mileena but the Ex-Emperess evaded them as she grabbed Komobai's shoulders and held herself in the air upside down before throwing her legs down and kicking Komobai in the gut with her feet before straightening back up and turning around so her upside down front would face behind Komobai as she bent down one last time and kicked him to the ground before standing back up on her own two feet.

Komobai stood back up as he fully revealed his claws, leaping forward as he slashed Mileena with them several times, before Mileena blocked one of his attacks and punched him across the face where she used her razor sharp nails to slash at Komobai's stomach region for a bit before bringing her knee up to Komobai's face and knocking out several of his teeth, sending him back and falling to the ground.

But just as it looked like Mileena won, Komobai stood back up as Mileena pulled out her sai's again and got ready for her enemies assault. "Come then Saurian! FACE ME!"

Mileena charged forward as Komobai instantly disappeared as Mileena stopped her charge. Mileena cursed herself for forgetting Saurians had the ability to turn themselves completely invisible. She stopped and looked around cautiously, but before she could even think of her next action she was punched across the face by the invisible Saurian before suffering a barrage of punches and kicks that sent Mileena flying to the ground yet again. Falling straight on her back as Komobai stood over her in victory.

"Komobai wins!" Proclaimed Hanzo as Komobai walked over to Mileena who began to pick herself up from the ground slowly, but was stopped as she looked into Komobai's cold eyes staring down at her.

"I would usually extend a hand of friendship to a fallen opponent who put up a challenge... but you are less then dirt... I will finish what the ruler of Outworld couldn't!" Yelled Komobai as he ripped off his mask to reveal his reptilian face. Opening his mouth wide as he launched his tongue straight at Mileena, but before she could react... She looked back up to see a hand grab Komobai's tongue before letting go, with the long tongue returning to Komobai's mouth.

"What are you doing, Grandmaster? This scum drove all these people from their homes! She even helped attack Earthrealm when Shao Kahn- Ugh!" Komobai wasn't able to finish as Hanzo punched Komobai in the face once as he fell to the ground.

"WATCH. YOUR. TONGUE. KOMOBAI..." Growled Hanzo as all the other combat exercises around him froze and stopped as they turned to face what was going on. Hanzo took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again.

"It does not matter what quarrel you've had with Mileena before you joined the Shirai Ryu. I understand you carry a grudge against Mileena, many do. But whatever grudges you held in the past do no matter any more now. Like it or not, she is a member of the Shirai Ryu. DO NOT attempt another stunt like that again. We are a clan. Remember that..." Said Hanzo as Komobai picked himself back up, looked at Hanzo, and bowed in respect.

"My apologies, Grandmaster. It will not happen again."

"Good, now go sweep the halls. We will talk more about this later." Said Hanzo as Komobai did was he was told, turning around and walking away. Before Hanzo turned to Mileena, he looked up to see all the members surrounding them stopped fighting and started staring.

"What are you all doing? Back to kombat!" Yelled Hanzo and without hesitation the members went back to sparring with one another. Hanzo turned around and looked down at a defeated Mileena who was avoiding Hanzo's gaze. Hanzo reached his hand out to help Mileena up. Mileena looked up at Hanzo and looked at his hand before smacking his hand away.

"I could've handled it on my own. I didn't need you stepping into save me." Said Mileena as she stood back up, being covered in cuts and bruises.

"And from what I observed, that is a complete lie. If I hadn't stepped in, Komobai would've killed you." Said Hanzo.

"... I still got hits on him! I could've beaten him!" Said Mileena.

"Yet you didn't. If your fighting style was a bit more specified instead of pure instinct, you would've beaten him." Said Hanzo crossing his arms as Mileena stared at him in disbelief.

"W-What!? Pure instinct!? I am an excellent fighter!" Said Mileena as she glared at Hanzo.

"Perhaps years ago, when you still trained. But ever since you stopped training you've become sloppy, plus it would not hurt to learn new forms of combat." Mentioned Hanzo as he slowly started to pace.

"I am still a capable fighter, my instincts give me an advantage in a battle." Stated Mileena as Hanzo paced and turned around.

"Perhaps, but only relying on one aspect of combat will leave you open to other forms of danger. THINK FAST!" Yelled Hanzo as he quickly turned around as he tossed a ninja star straight at Mileena's forehead. But at the last second the half-Tarkatan caught it with a shocked expression on her face.

"Are you insane!?" Yelled Mileena.

"Good reflexes." Said Hanzo as Mileena glared at him.

"And what if that would've hit?" Asked Mileena.

"It would've hurt. A lot." Said Hanzo as he crossed his arms once more.

"And what is this supposed to prove?" Asked Mileena holding the ninja star up.

"That your not hopeless. You clearly have much potential. All we have to do is reach for it. And since it is my responsibility to turn you into a Shirai Ryu warrior, we must expand both your mind and body." Said Hanzo as he turned around and began to walk away.

"I want you to do 50 push ups, 50 squat hold punches, 30 turning kicks, 150 knife hand strikes, and 6 laps around the temple. After that you may head to the mess hall and eat. After that head to the Fire Gardens, we will start your personal training there." Said Hanzo as he walked away and Mileena was left standing there. Before sighing and doing what her "Master" told her.

"I never did homework back in Outworld..." Grumbled Mileena as she began her 50 push ups.

**Earthrealm:** Japan, The Shirai Ryu Temple, The mess hall, 12:00 AM

The mess hall in the Shirai Ryu temple was crowded with almost every member in the clan that numbered to nearly a hundred assassins. All of them were kneeling at long tables, all of them eating their lunches as they chatted with one another.

But sitting alone near the back of all of the members was the half-Tarkatan legacy of Shao Kahn known as Mileena. She was kneeling at a long table that was devoid of space. There were many reasons for this that she could already think of, many of the Shirai Ryu members being refugees of the Outworld civil war caused by her, loosing her first battle to Komobai, just being a new member, and of course her dagger-like teeth. That was fine for her, she didn't want anyone to sit with her anyway. She was used to be alone.

Another thing that would devoid her of anyone eating alongside her was how she ate. While everyone else was using spoons and chop sticks to eat their meals, Mileena pulled down her mask that reveal her teeth that got her a few stares of shock from other members, but quickly turning their heads away to avoid confrontation. She looked down at her food as she started grabbing it with her bare hands and shoving the food in her mouth like a wild animal. Grabbing her food and eating like someone who was raised by wolves. She licked her hands clean of any grease or leftover bits of food that might be on them, but as she ate, she looked up and saw that almost every Shirai Ryu member were looking at her in disgust, annoyance, or some who tried to contain their laughter.

Several members whispered to one another and started laughing at Mileena, while the large majority just looked away. With disgust still on their faces. Mileena slowly stopped licking her hand as she stopped eating all together. Giving out a look of embarrassment as she wiped her mouth clean with her arm and pulled her mask back up. Being too embarrassed to eat any further. As she was sulking in her own pity, she felt someone kneel down next to her at the table.

"Ya know, the first step to fitting into a crowd is learning proper table side manners." Said a voice as Mileena looked over to see Takeda kneeling beside her with a smile as he held a pair of chopsticks out for her.

Mileena eyed him suspiciously for a while before Takeda spoke. "Come on, I won't bite."

Mileena then reached out and quickly snatched the chopsticks from Takeda's hands, she then pulled her mask back down as she started to eat again. Much slowly and much less messy this time.

"Does everyone eat like that in Outworld, or just you?" Asked Takeda as he started eating his own meal with Mileena glaring at him.

"I was royalty, my father never cared of how I ate... So I never learned 'tableside manners'..." Said Mileena as she continued to eat.

"So, rough first day, huh?" Asked Takeda with a smirk as Mileena glared over at him.

"Is this your attempt to become, 'friends'?" Asked Mileena with suspicion in her voice.

"... Oh no, I was told by the popular kids over there to trick you into thinking I was your friend so I can take you to the prom where pigs blood will be dumped on your head and you'll go on an unstoppable rampage." Said Takeda as Mileena stared at him.

"... What?"

"I was just joking. It's just the plot of some old movie. Anyway, it must've been rough for you today." Said Takeda.

"Is your Grandmaster always this strict?" Asked Mileena as Takeda smirked at her.

"You have no idea. But don't think for a moment that he's hard on everyone because he wants to be a jerk, he's hard on everyone because he wants them to succeed and become strong. I was 10 when I first joined and I got the living crap beaten out of me on the first day, Master Hasashi was ruthless. But he was only like that to make me stronger. Believe it or not, the harder he is on you the more he wants you to succeed. And today, he was harder on you then even me. He really does care for you." Said Takeda.

"That's just silly." Said Mileena sternly as she took a sip of her water.

"Believe it or not, that's the truth. You should feel honored." Said Takeda.

"If 'honored' is the unpleasant feeling running through every nerve in my body from doing all those damned exercises for hours... then yes, I feel 'honored'." Said Mileena as Takeda lost his smile for a moment. Before regaining it.

"He told you to meet him in the fire gardens for personal training, right?" Asked Takeda.

"Yes, so?" Asked Mileena.

"If you think Earthrealm and Grandmaster Hasashi are both 'filthy' and 'horrid', then you'll change your mind once you enter the fire gardens. I guarantee it." Said Takeda.

"Whatever you say, boy." Said Mileena as she still continued eating. Takeda finished his meal as he stood up with his empty dish.

"Well, I'm gonna go continue my training in the training room. See ya later." Said Takeda as he started to walk away, Mileena only grumbling in response. But as Takeda took several steps, he looked back and stopped as he stared at Mileena. Mileena looked back up and stared at Takeda with an annoyed and confused look on her face.

"What?"

"Well... I'm guessing you already knew that Grandmaster Hasashi was married before, right?"

"Yes, I knew that. What of it?" Asked Mileena.

"Well... You kinda look like his wife for a second... Must be why he likes you." Mileena stares at Takeda in surprise for a moment, but before Mileena could respond Takeda left. Mileena looked down at the table and her hands for a moment, before looking back up and at a window that partically showed her reflection in it. As she stared at it.

**Earthrealm:** America, Special Forces Base

In the Special Forces base, Johnny Cage walked down several metal hallways with Cassie Cage, Jacqui Cage, and Kung Jin following along. As the group of four made their way down the hallway and towards the main control room, Cassie spoke up.

"So, what's the world ending threat of the day, Dad?" Asked Cassie as her father smirked walking in front of her.

"Not sure yet, but it is something serious." Said Johnny.

"I was hopping we'd get some word from Takeda." Said Jacqui as the four approached an automatic door that opened as they walked through.

"Sorry Jax Jr, but he's still gonna be training with the Shirai Ryu for another month. But I'm sure your boyfriend will be happy to see you when he comes back." Said Johnny.

"Hey! He's not my-... Hmph! Nevermind!" Said Jacqui as the four finally entered the control room and walked up to the main computer where Sonya and Raiden were standing. The young Special Forces agents eyes widened as they saw the dark image of Raiden standing there. If Raiden was there, Johnny wasn't lying when he said the situation was bad.

"Wow, Dad wasn't kidding." Said Cassie as Johnny changed sides to stand next to Raiden and Sonya who were looking at the Special Forces unit.

"Casandra Cage. Jacqueline Briggs. Kung Jin. We have an urgent situation on our hands." Said Raiden with his arms crossed.

"What happened?" Asked Kung Jin as Sonya turned around and pressed several buttons on a computer that showed what appeared to be security camera footage. It was footage of a long metal hallway with red lights and siren noises blaring as smoke could be seen and gunshots could be heard.

"48 hours ago there was a breach of containment in a maximum security Special Forces base. Where only the worst of the worst are placed." Said Sonya as the group looked at her, then the screen where they see guards with guns running down the hallway, only for several humanoid creatures to slaughter them with no trouble. As they did, they saw several figures following the two monsters, the group recognized them as Skarlet, D'vorah, and Kano. With a fourth member of the group who had his face cast in shadow.

That's when all the doors to all the prison cells nearby opened up, releasing criminals of the Black Dragon, the Red Dragon, and even some threats from other realms. As everything started to dissolve into chaos, the man with the shadowed face looked up at the security camera as he cracks his legs in an impossible right angle fashion and sends a projectile from his hands. Destroying the camera. Sonya turned back to the kids and spoke.

"Obviously, one of Earthrealm's old enemies seems to be assembling an army of Earthrealms biggest threats from all over the realms. For what purpose specifically, we don't know. But what we do know is that they need to be stopped as soon as possible." Stated Sonya.

"Well, do you know who it is?" Asked Cassie.

"'Fraid not. Whoever was leading the prison break used some weird magic to conceal their pretty maw. But we're narrowing down the list." Said Cage.

"In any case, they will most likely be after the Kamidogu's. They must not fall into the wrong hands. Half of them are in my temple behind hundreds of traps while the other half is at the Special Forces base under the best security Earthrealm has to offer." Said Raiden.

"But one important lesson we've learned through all this is, never underestimate your enemies." Said Raiden.

"Alright, so what do you want us to do about it?" Asked Cassie.

"We found a trail that's possibly leading to them. It could be a big risk, or even a trap. But with so many dangerous criminals in this group, we won't send you out there alone. Your going to have backup." Said Sonya as she gestured her eyes up behind the kids, the kids gave out a confused looked as they all turned around to see Kenshi standing behind them with a smile.

"Hello there." Said Kenshi.

"Me, him, her, him, and plus a couple a dozen highly trained soldiers will accompany you. We'll be prepared this time." Said Johnny with a smile at the unit team before him as Raiden paced away.

"We're also planning to enlist the help of the Lin Kuai and the Shirai Ryu for assistance in this manner." Stated Sonya.

"Yes, that would be for the best." Said Raiden as he faced away from the rest of the group. Remaining silent before turning around to face them. "I shall meet up with you later, there are manners I must attend to first."

Raiden then raised his hand as he was struck by a bolt of lightning and teleport away.

"That guy really needs to light'en up." Quipped Johnny.

"We will get ourselves ready, whenever the mission begins Commanding Officer." Said Cassie as she saluted Sonya who smiled and saluted back.

"Although if Raiden's going to work with us along with the Shirai Ryu, we need to something about Mi-" Johnny was cut off by Sonya.

"Johnny!"

"What?" Asked Johnny as he looked over at his wife.

"On'tday ingbray upyay ileenamay , ouyay oronmay." Said Sonya in pig Latin to make sure nobody on Cassie's team knew what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Said Johnny.

"What were you going to say?" Asked Jacqui.

"It's nothing, just something about the Shirai Ryu and Raiden. Nothing really important." Said Johnny.

"Atwhay asway atthay aboutyay ileenamay?" Asked Cassie in pig Latin just like Sonya as Sonya and Johnny both looked at Cassie in shock for a second. All the while Cassie just smirked.

Sonya glared at Johnny with Johnny giving a nervous smile before Sonya turned to Cassie's team.

"We WERE going to tell you later, but since the cat's out of the bag... We might as well tell you now. Mileena is back, and since she is completely alone and not even really a threat, she accepted the offer of temporarily joining the Shirai Ryu. For the purpose of becoming less of a potential threat to Earthrealm and possibly forming a new ally." Said Sonya as Cassie's team stared at them in disbelief.

"How is she even alive? We saw her face get eaten off ourselves by hundreds of bugs!" Yelled Jin.

"We had the same reaction when we heard of it. Although the reason for why she's alive is... kinda complex." Said Johnny.

"What about Takeda? Staying in the same temple as that crazy bi-" Jacqui was cut off by Kenshi who was standing next to Johnny and Sonya.

"Calm yourself, Grandmaster Hasashi is going to have eyes on her 24/7. Besides, if Mileena does become trouble, I think Takeda can handle himself." Said Kenshi as Jacqui nodded, but still not 100% convinced.

"So getting Grandmaster Hasashi who is known for his ruthlessness, aggression, and harsh teachings is taking in and teaching the crazed cannibalistic ex-empress of Outworld. Yeah, I don't see that having a happy ending." Commented Cassie.

**Earthrealm:** Japan, The Shirai Ryu Temple, The Fire Garden, 1:30 AM

After Mileena finished her meal in the mess hall, she walked to the back end of the Shirai Ryu temple. She wasn't exactly familiar with the temple since she barely got a tour of the temple. But she already knew where the Shirai Ryu Fire Garden was do to the fact that almost every member of the clan talked about it in passing conversation. Many of the conversation between members that Mileena eavesdropped on talked about the Fire Garden and how grand it was.

From all the conversations, she knew it was behind the temple as she walked through the hallways of the Shirai Ryu temple as she was getting close to the Gardens themselves. Mileena thought multiple times of what the Garden would be like, but every time a thought like that entered her mind she just shot it down as just a bunch of trees with a few pathways. Being small and standard at best.

For Mileena, she barely grew up with anything "beautiful" by Earthrealm standards. Outworld was a very dark and dreary place, there were woods with maneating faces on the trunks, beaches with blood seas filled with corpses, miles and miles of untamed baron desert, and of course dense jungles filled with bugs and wild animals. When she was first born she thought all those spots were absolutely gorgeous for no other reason then because she was a crazed child with no real view of the world.

Mileena never had the time or care to idle at anything "pretty"... for her, the world, all the realms were ugly inside and out. Even when she was traveling Earthrealm the first few days she arrived she didn't see anything beautiful that would catch her eye. Just a bunch of dense woods and grasslands.

Mileena finally made her way to the end of the temple and walked out to the Gardens themselves. Expecting something tiny and pathetic like a few trees and maybe a tiny pond, as Mileena looked up she was totally stunned by the Fire Gardens.

"My goodness..." Said Mileena as she looked around the massive spot of land that were filled with small streams, well-built foot paths, small bridges that ran over the streams, several miniature temples with wind chimes hanging from them blowing in the wind, and several dozen large trees with orange leaves on them that fell and flew in the wind. The orange trees made it seem like the entire garden was in a beautiful blaze of fire.

"I... I have never seen anything like this before..." Said Mileena as she walked deeper and deeper into the Garden, looking up, down, and all around at all the different pieces of Asiatic architecture and beautiful plant-life. Crossing one of the bridges, she continued to walk down the path until she finally made her stop in the heart of the Gardens.

"... Outworld has nothing like this." Commented Mileena as a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Are you impressed?" Mileena quickly turned around to see Hanzo standing there with his hands behind his back as he looked down at her.

"Wha- Of course not! I just... never seen anything like this before! That does not mean I like it, Scorpion!" Remarked Mileena looking up at Hanzo.

"Mileena. You are a member of the Shirai Ryu, like it or not you shall refer to me as Hasashi, Master Hasashi, or Master Hanzo. Do NOT refer to me as 'Scorpion' anymore. Scorpion is dead, but not Hanzo Hasashi. You will follow this rule just like any other member, are we clear?" Ordered Hanzo sternly as Mileena looked away from the firey gaze of the man and rolled her eyes.

"Noted, 'MASTER HASASHI'." Said Mileena in a half-mocking tone. Not wanting to push her luck with the already annoyed ex-specter. But Hanzo regained his calm demeanor as he started to pace.

"Mileena, do you know why I asked you to meet me here?" Asked Hanzo as he stopped walking and stood there, facing away from Mileena.

"I expect you to assign me with more exercises." Said Mileena as Hanzo turned his head and spoke.

"No. My mission here is not to only better your body, but your soul and mind as well." Hanzo turned around to face her. "I brought you here in order to see for yourself the beauty of Earthrealm. Don't lie to me, I saw you admiring the Garden with my own eyes. This Garden symbolizes the life and burning passion of the Shirai Ryu, our will to fight and our burning passion to never give up, no matter the odds..."

Hanzo stared at Mileena for a second as Mileena tried to look away, but she couldn't hide it anymore as she spoke. "Very well... I suppose it is... Impressive to a degree. But this does not mean I favor Earthrealm."

Hanzo smirked as he took a few steps closer to Mileena "This is only a small fraction of the beauty and wonders Earthrealm has to offer... Your mind is clouded by anger, grief, and suspicion. You are not the only one who's been in that dark place."

Mileena glared at him and growled as she spoke. "What? Just because you lost your clan and you became a revenant you automatically know what it was like for me? I was destined for greatness! To take the reigns after my fathers demise! To become Outworlds true leader! I have no more allies! What do you know about it!?"

Hanzo remained silent for a moment as he looked down. Before his eyes drifted back up again and looked at Mileena, Mileena's feral expression turned to one of nervousness as Hanzo stared right through her with his burning eyes. It was like he could set her on fire just with a look. But... he also had a compassion behind those eyes as well... behind that tough exterior was a kind and wise man who only wanted to help her. Grandmaster Hasashi spoke again.

"Trust me, I know what it is like to be alone. To have no family, no friends, no clan... your only companion is your hate and vengeance for destroying those who have wronged you. If you asked me what the true definition of hell was, it wouldn't even be close to the Netherrealm... it would be living for the sake of hate and anger. Now that, is true hell..." As Hasashi spoke, Mileena completely lost her feral expression as she listened to Hanzo. Words of wisdom that were actually getting through to her... along with that, the sunlight that shined through the fare garden trees made Hanzo look especially... handsome... Even so, she did everything in her power to hide her true thoughts and feelings.

"I fought through hell to get where I am now, I know how difficult that road is. But you don't have to go down it alone, to the best of my ability, I will help you until the end. As your sensei and friend." Mileena's eyes widened after that last part, she was stunned for a moment. Even her father, the man who she dedicated her life to didn't irradiate this amount of care and honesty like Hanzo Hasashi did.

'Was this man really Scorpion?' Mileena thought as Mileena was still left stunned for a moment, until Hanzo spoke once more.

"Mileena." Spoke Hanzo snapping Mileena out of it, as Mileena had an embarrassed look on her face for only the tiniest fraction of a second, before reverting back into her stern and angry expression.

"Y-Yes, I heard you... Hasashi." Said Mileena as Hanzo nodded, before turning and walking back into the very heart of the Fire Gardens again, as he started to perform slow and meditative movements. Much like the exercises Mileena was told to perform earlier, except this was much more relaxed then straining.

Mileena stood and watched for a few seconds before she realized what Hanzo wanted her to do. Mileena silently walked over next to Hanzo as she started mimicking his slow and steady movements. Hanzo and Mileena stood in the heart of the Fire Garden as Mileena and Hanzo continued their slow and steady methodical combat movements.

**Note:** I'm just curious, does anyone else out there believe that Mileena looks a little bit like Hanzo's dead wife Kana? I mean, ignoring the teeth, if Mileena grew out her hair a bit I think she would really look like Hanzo's wife. I don't know, that's just me. Also, just to let you know Komobai is NOT an OC. He's a saurian that showed up in the old Mortal Kombat cartoon, he was like Reptile except he was far more honorable. This is a new timeline so I thought, why not make him apart of the new Shirai Ryu? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Earthrealm:** Japan, Shirai Ryu Temple, 9:00 AM

Around a week later, Mileena was up at the same time and at the same place as every other Shirai Ryu at 9 in the morning. In the courtyards of the Shirai Ryu temple as she trained nonstop along with everyone else. Like every morning, every member was paired up as they were engaged in combat. But just like every other day since Mileena joined the clan, the Grandmaster, Hanzo was standing in front of and looking over Mileena and whoever she battling.

Mileena stood face to face with a younger male Shirai Ryu member who held a dagger and wore the traditional Shirai Ryu uniform, with Mileena wearing the same style of clothing with a yellow cloth covering her face. Holding her Sai in front of her in a combat ready battle position, and unlike her first day there were no bags under her eyes. Obviously adapting to her new sleep schedule.

Hanzo stood over the two and watched them with a stern look and his arms crossed. He then looked over at the younger man facing Mileena as he spoke.

"Are you ready?" Asked Hanzo.

"Y-Yes, Grandmaster." Said the young man nervously as Hanzo looked over at Mileena.

"Are you ready, Mileena?" Asked Hanzo.

"Yes." Said Mileena as Hanzo nodded his head and looked forward.

"Alright then. Round 1. FIGHT!" Yelled Hanzo as Mileena and the man charged at each other.

The young man swung his blade several times only for Mileena to easily redirected and block all of his attacks, followed by several dodged and well places kicked to the young man's face and chest. The man stumbled back as Mileena spun the blades around with the butts of the sai's pointed upward as she charged forward. The young man managed to dodge many of Mileena's attacks and even get a few good hits on her before hitting her with a series of punches that sent her flying back. But Mileena quickly picked herself up as she charged forward again.

"Arrgh!" Growled Mileena as she charged at the young man again. Mileena let out a series of hits with the blunt butts of her sai all around the chest, the bottom of the neck, the legs, the arms, and the head before spinning around and kicked the young man to the ground.

The man groaned as he fell to the ground, Hanzo looked over. "Mileena, wins."

The young man picks himself back up as he faces off with Mileena again. "Round 2. FIGHT!"

The young man charged at Mileena as Milieena charged forward as well and leaped over the man. Landing behind him as she quickly turned around and tossed her sai's at him. The young man turned around as he managed to dodge the first sai and get slashed across the shoulder by the other sai. He grabbed his shoulder in pain as Mileena charged forward again.

The man blocked all of Mileena's attacks despite his wound, him and Mileena traded several blows before the man held his knife back up and spun it several times before swinging it. The young man managed to land several cuts to Mileena's arm's and chest. But as the man raised the dagger again to administer another slash, Mileena pulled out her sai's once more and used the hooks on the weapon to hold the knife back. The two had their weapons locked as they were struggling against one another, but Mileena got herself the edge as she forced the hooks of her sai's inward as the young man gave Mileena a confused look.

"Wait, what are you-" But before he could finish...

_(Snap!)_

The young man's dagger snapped in two as he let go of it, with the tip of the blade and the handle falling and hitting the floor as the young man watched. But Mileena took advantage of that distraction. Mileena dashed in and assaulted him with a barrage of quick and savage strikes that at the very least loosened a tooth before Mileena suddenly stopped and stood there, the young man was dizzy with bruises all over his face as Mileena stared at him. Not even a second passed before Mileena delivered a spin kick right to the young man's head that sent him to the floor.

The man hit the floor, nearly being knocked out cold. Hanzo looked down at the young man before looking back up at Mileena as he raised his hand. "Mileena wins!"

The young man started regaining his barrings, wiping the blood from his mouth as he started to slowly pick himself back up. He looked up and saw Mileena just staring at him the whole time. As the man finally got up, he chuckled a bit as he spoke.

"Well, I can see why your in the clan now. Your pretty tough..." Said the young man as he held out his hand for Mileena to grab as a sign of respect. But Mileena just stared at his hand suspiciously before the man glanced at her then Hasashi. Hasashi looked at the man as he spoke.

"You fought well, go dress your wounds then return for another session of combat." Said Hanzo as the young man bowed at him.

"Yes, Grandmaster." Said the young man as he walked off.

Hanzo then looked over at Mileena with a bit of a disapproving stare as she stared at him with an annoyed look.

"What? I defeated him, didn't I? What did I do wrong?" Asked Mileena in annoyance.

"I understand your not a people's person, Mileena. But when your in the clan, you show respect to everybody." Uttered Hanzo as Mileena rolled her eyes.

"Even those who hate me and blame me for all the tragedy in their lives?" Asked Mileena with her arms crossed.

"Yes, even them. I already told everyone in the clan the same thing about you. It doesn't matter who you were, your Shirai Ryu now. Whatever grudges they hold, they must come to peace with on their own terms." Mileena in response looked away after Hanzo's speech.

"Listen, try to see things from their points of view. They were living good lives with their friends and family, having their own jobs and careers, living peacefully. But when the Outworld civil war came along they had no choice but to pack up and leave their friends, homes, and even families in order to escape the destruction and carnage. I do not care for Outworld politics, but I know tragedy when I see it. They're angry, and they need someone to blame. And apparently your the closest one to blame." Said Hanzo.

"Thank you for that, I feel so much better about my situation now, Grandmaster." Uttered Mileena in a sarcastic tone.

"It's not about just you, Mileena. It's about this clan. Even though I say I command respect among my students, I gained their true internal respect. I can only command their outward respect. Not their internal respect..." Said Hanzo as he walked up to Mileena and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That kind of respect, TRUE respect must be earned. You must find your own way to gain the rest of the Shirai Ryu's respect." Said Hanzo as he and Mileena stared at one another for a second before a voice caught their attention.

"Grandmaster, we're finished paroling the woodland area. We are finished with our shift." Hanzo and Mileena turned to see that Komodai was standing there in the same yellow and black uniform with a blond woman standing to his right who HEAVILY resembled Sonya Blade and to his left stood a male Tarkatan.

"Very well, you can train with the rest." Said Hanzo as he looked over to a Shirai Ryu member who walked up behind him.

"Get the next group scheduled to patrol the perimeter." Said Hanzo as the Shirai Ryu ninja nodded and walked off. As the three were about to walk off, they instantly spotted Mileena as all three of their expressions darkened.

"Excuse me, there is some business I must attend to. Continue your training, I will be back soon." Declared Hanzo to both Mileena and the trio of Outworlders before turning around and leaving. The four watched Hanzo as he left, after the Grandmaster walked out of hearing range the Outworld trio then turned their attentions back to Mileena as they appeared to be sizing her up and giving her dark looks.

"What do you want?" Asked Mileena with venom in her voice.

"Might I assk why your ssstill here? Last time I checked, they don't allow animalsss into the Shirai Ryu. Sssso get going." Said Komodai as he pointed to the massive double doors to the courtyard.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately, snake?" Asked Mileena as Komodai growled and was about to take a step forward, before being stopped by the woman who looked alot like Sonya Blade who smirked at Mileena.

"What do you have Mileena? Nothing to back up your threats anymore. Your allies are long gone or dead, you were forced out of Outworld, and of course you were stripped of your crown. So, watch your disgusting tongue when speaking to people." Threatened the woman with Mileena glaring harder at her.

"What is this? Are you trying to anger me to the point where I would just lunge out and attack you? Possibly getting myself kicked out of the temple? Pathetic." Growled Mileena as the woman chuckled.

"But you ARE dying to hurt us... Aren't you, cannibal? No matter how hard you hit us, it won't fix your dental problem. Especially what scares off potential boyfriends when you try to pleasure them... below the belt." Mocked the woman as Mileena growled louder as she took several steps forward towards the trio.

"... It was not MY FAULT what happened to you and all the other Outworld refugees! You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time! I was just trying to regain my rightful place as empress! But YOU won't give me a chance!" Growled Mileena as the trio's expressions darkened even more.

"YESSS IT WASSSS! Do you even know what you've done when you rebelled against Kotal Kahn?! Hundreds lossst their homesss, businessesss, farmsss, friendsss, and family! Sssome DIED because you wanted that crown ssso damn bad! And it'sss ALL YOUR FAULT!" Yelled Komodai as he walked right up to Mileena as she remained silent for a moment, looking up at him.

"I... I never MEANT to hurt any of my citizens... I wanted to restore Outworld's glory." Said Mileena in a lower more sympathetic tone of voice. But this only seemed to enrage Komodai as he shoved her away.

"We are NOT YOUR CITIZENSSS!" Hissed Komodai as Mileena stumbled back a few feet before getting into battle position.

"What!? You want a fight that bad?!" Asked Mileena as Komodai seemed to smirk and chuckle a bit before walking forward.

"How about a Ssshirai Ryu duel? If you win, we will leave you alone and stop bothering you... but if I win, you will leave the Shirai Ryu and never return! What do you sssay?" Asked Komodai as Mileena continued to glare at him from her battle position.

"Who says I will only take one of you on? I can take you all on!" Growled Mileena as the trio took a moment to glance at one another, before smiling.

"Very well, as you wish. But we will NOT be merciful." Stated Komodai as all three began to square up with Mileena.

"I do not ask for mercy, I ask for solitude." Growled Mileena as the Tarkatan grabbed Komodai's shoulder and gained his attention as he looked over.

"Komodai, I would like the honors." Asked the Tarkatan as Komodai simply nodded his head as the Tarkatan walked over to Mileena and stood in front of his two friends.

"But... You are Tarkatan! I thought the Tarkatans were loyal to me!" Said Mileena as the Tarkatan growled at her.

"Yes... Until you lead my people to their deaths, and caused the death of the great General Baraka! He was going to lead our people to greatness! And he died following you! I am Karbrac! And I will avenge him!" Growled Karbrac as he popped his blades.

Mileena pulled out her trademark sai's yet again as Mileena charges at the trio who all charge in unison right back. Karbrac swung his blades at Mileena only for Mileena to deflect his attacks with her sai's before landing multiple hits on him before quickly dodging incoming kicks of the woman as Mileena focused her energy on her. Mileena swung her sai's at the woman only for the woman to skillfully dodge Mileena's attacks with a number of incredible feats of flexibility, speed, and flips that she would give Tanya a run for her money.

The woman dashed in as Mileena was preparing for another attack as she landed several punches and kicks at the ex-empress before Mileena quickly raised up her sai's as she used them to hold the woman's incoming kick in midair with Mileena using her sai's to shove her foot away. As Mileena leaped in to land more hits on the woman, Mileena was punched in the face sending her stumbling back a few steps, before looking up to see Komodai dashing at her with multiple well placed strikes, before Mileena quickly grabbed one of Komodai's incoming punches. Quickly twisting his arm around to leave him defenseless as Mileena kneed him in the stomach multiple times before tossing him over her shoulder and right on the ground.

But as Mileena looked on Komodai who was still on the ground, she heard a growling noise behind her that was getting closer. Wasting no time, she instantly teleports away, sliding into the ground with her pink energy transporting her as a portal opened up right over the attacking Karbrac, falling as she landed a kick right on Karbrac's face. But the tarkatan would not give up that easily as he swung his blades at Mileena who dodged a majority of the blows, but one managed to hit as it lightly slashed at Mileena's side making her groan in pain.

But Mileena would not let this attack go unpunished as when Karbrac made a stabbing motion at Mileena with one of his blades, she grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him in as she landed as many hits on him as she possibly could before Karbrac stood there, confused and dizzy before Mileena pulled out her sai's get again, slashing him across the chest before performing a spin kick that knocked Karbrac out as he fell to the ground.

But as Mileena let her guard down for a moment, someone dashed in from her left and punched her square in the face, making her stumble back a few steps before looking up again. It was that woman, looking determined as she walked up to Mileena.

"What harm did I even do to you? I don't even know who you are!" Yelled Mileena as the woman stopped her pursuit, only stopping to speak.

"My name is Aynos. I was the leader of a tribe in Outworld, we were fine until the Outworld's civil war! My tribe was decimated and scattered because of what you and Kotal did! My people fled to Earthrealm to escape the carnage along with myself! And now, I will finally be able to take my revenge!" Yelled Aynos as she then charged at Mileena with a series of very skilled punches and kicks that Mileena managed to block and deflect. But after a few roundhouse kicks that Mileena managed to block, she charged in and landed several punches on Aynos before Aynos started blocking the rest of Mileena's strikes.

Aynos landed several strikes of her own before leaping over Mileena and spinning around before landing right behind Mileena. But when Mileena looked over to face Aynos she was kicked in the face and sent to the floor again. But when Aynos ran towards Mileena who was on the ground, Mileena planted her hands on the ground as she lifted her whole body up and kicked Aynos in the face with both her feet. Knocking Aynos out and on her back as Mileena stood back up.

"Walk away, and I will stop!" Yelled Mileena as she saw out of the corner of her eye a green liquid flying right at her. She dodged it only for it to land on the ground and start to melt it as steam started arising from it. Mileena looked back to see Komodai standing there as he wiped away the rest of his acidic saliva from his reptilian lips.

"Never! You don't belong in this clan! The only place you belong is in the ground feeding the worms!" Hissed Komodai as he charged forward with his claws out. Mileena held out her sai's and blocked his attacks as he started forcing her back. But they started keeping each other on the ropes as they fought like stereotypical ninjas with many skilled kicks, slashes, stabs, and punches that each one dodged and flipped around. Both fighters were smooth, skilled, strong, yet deadly as neither let up with each giving out everything they had in the battle.

Even with Komodai jumping and kicking dust into Mileena's face in his attempt to blind her. But Mileena blocked her eyes just in time with her arm as Komodai leaped over Mileena and hit her with a few kicks and punches. He then shot out his tongue that wrapped around Mileena's throat as he tossed her through the air and slammed her on the ground multiple times. But as Mileena seemed like she was about to be totally defeated, Komodai lifted her up to smash her into the ground one last time, Mileena pulled out one of her sai's and stabbed Komodai's tongue.

Komodai screamed in pain as he let go and dropped Mileena, retracting his tongue back in his mouth. But as he was distracted, he looked up to see Mileena charging at him one final time and punching him across the face, sending him to the ground for good.

Mileena panted as she looked down at all her defeated opponents, she saw them starting to pick themselves up. As they did, she finally spoke.

"I did not mean for any of this to happen! None of this was meant to happen! Baraka was a close and trusted ally who was one of my only allies who remained loyal to the end! I morn his death too... I also never wanted the people of Outworld to suffer! I just wanted to return Outworld to it's glory! I didn't mean to cause pain and suffering from it!... I didn't mean to..." Said Mileena with a surprising amount of sorrow in her voice, but before the three of them could continue to argue with her, she turned around and began to walk away. But before she could even take three steps, she was halted as she walked into someone. Mileena stopped and looked up to see Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi looking down at her with anger and content.

Mileena remained silent a she took two steps back. "H-Hasashi... I-"

"Enough..." Growled Hanzo in a deep menacing voice that even frightened Mileena a bit as he looked behind her at the three Outworlders.

"All of you, come with me." Said Hanzo as he turned around and walked away with four of his students following him.

**Earthrealm:** Japan, Shirai Ryu Temple, Hanzo's study

"UNBELIEVABLE! ALL I ASKED OF YOU IS TO NOT CAUSE CONFLICT! AND HOW DO YOU RESPOND!? YOU CAUSE CONFLICT AMONG YOURSELVES! TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER AND DISREGARDING MY DIRECT ORDERS!" Yelled Hanzo as he started to pace back and forth in his study with Mileena, Komodai, Karbrac, and Aynos kneeling in front of their furious sensei.

"Hasashi, they were-" Mileena was cut off.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" From Hanzo that instantly silenced Mileena. Hanzo takes a breath to clam himself before he started pacing again.

"The Shirai Ryu cannot fight to protect Earthrealm or even ourselves if we are stuck fighting one another. Like it or not, you will learn to get along and fight as a team." Stated Hanzo as he stopped pacing and stood in front of his students with his hands behind his back.

"Now, because of your little schoolyard fight, we will have a team building exercise, right now." Declared Hanzo as the four looked at him in confusion as he stared down at them.

"Stand up, and follow me."

Hanzo turned and started to walk out of the room as his students stood up and started following him.

**Earthrealm:** Japan, Three Miles From The Shirai Ryu Temple, The Forest

Hanzo walked down the pathway through the forest with his four students following him. They have been walking for almost 20 minutes as almost all of them were wondering when they were going to stop. But right as they were in the middle of that thought, Hanzo stopped walking and stood in the middle of the trail. Turning around to face the four Outworlders.

"There is a reason I brought you out here today. And don't worry, no matter the outcome of this activity, you will all leave with your lives. But, I can't promise that all of you will return to the temple." Said Hanzo as the four gave Hanzo confused expressions. But before any of them could've asked Hanzo what he meant, Hanzo pulled out three coins from his sleeve as he held the three coins up and in view of the four Outworlders.

The four saw that each coin appeared to be made of a gold or gold-like metal with each coin having the Shirai Ryu symbol on them. Hanzo held them up for another moment before dropping his hand, three coins still in between his fingers as he stared at the four.

"These are three Shirai Ryu coins. These coins are incredibly valuable to the clan with only 10 of them even existing. You should feel honored just to be able to look upon them. Your mission for today is simple, you must take these coins from me by ANY MEANS. If you manage to retrieve one, you may be able to keep your place in the clan. If you fail by nightfall then I will have no choice but to banish you from the clan." Said Hanzo as the four Outworlders became wide eyes and fearful at that statement. Especially Mileena, who even though she appeared to be only a little disturbed by the statement, internally she was absolutely terrified.

"Grandmaster, with all due respect. Don't you believe this is a bit much?" Asked Aynos as Hanzo pulled his hood over his head and placed his iconic yellow mask on. With this new look making Mileena think of the more familiar specter of vengeance he once was. Hanzo just looked back up at Aynos, staying silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"... No. Today you proved to me that all of you are temperamental, impatient, don't follow orders, easily agitated, and presently not worthy of being a true Shirai Ryu..." Hanzo looked back up at the four who looked at him with worried expressions, but doing the best to their ability to hide it.

"... You may begin." Said Hanzo as all four leaped out at him, but the ex-specter easily dodged their attacks. Looking back up, he saw Aynos charge at him with several punches and kicks which he easily blocked and knocked her back with a few well placed hits.

Next Karbrac jumped in with his tarkantan blades out as he swung them at Hanzo who skillfully dodged the blade strikes. Hanzo then quickly redirected one of Karbrac's attacks before sweeping the legs under his feet and knocking him down.

Hanzo sensed a presence behind him as he quickly turned around just in time for an invisible Komodai to punch Hanzo who quickly caught the attack before unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks of his own. But Hanzo was interrupted as a sai went souring past his face and was only an inch away from his face. Looking over, he saw Mileena charging at him with one of her sai's as she growled at him.

Hanzo held Komodai back with one hand and blocked Mileena's attacks with the other. But as Mileena was slashing, punching, and kicking Hanzo, she managed to punch him across the face. But as she was about to reach down and grab one of the three coins he had, Hanzo punched her in the face and made her stumble back. While she was distracted, Hanzo grabbed the dizzy Komodai and tossed him over his shoulder at Mileena, knocking both of them to the floor. As everyone else began to get up, they looked up to see Hanzo quickly leaped on one of the trees and started leaping from branch to branch like a ninja before disappearing.

"Get away from me you filthy halfling!" Hissed Komodai as he picked himself up from Mileena who hissed back.

"YOU WERE ON ME, YOU LIZARD!" Growled Mileena as Komodai ignored her and took several steps away. He sniffed the air a bit as he looked over at one direction as he began to walk. Much like Karkrac and Aynos who seemed to be going their own thing and started tracking Hanzo his own way.

But before Komodai left, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Mileena who was still on the ground. "We worked hard to get into the Shirai Ryu, we were forced from our homes, but a crazed bitch like you gets lucky enough to be accepted out of pity. Do everyone in the clan a favor, and run away..."

Mileena was silent as Komodai turned back around and started walking in the direction he was sniffing at. Mileena was still silent as she stood back up and held out her hands, teleporting her sai's back into her hands. She looked at her sai's and her hands for a while, before looking back up.

'... I will not return to Outworld and die, I will not be locked up in some holding cell in Earthrealm... and I WILL NOT be kicked out of the Shirai Ryu... I will not fail!' Thought Mileena as she put her sai's away and jumped up, landing on a tree branch much like Hanzo as she started leaping from branch to branch to look for him.

**Outworld:** Kotal Kahn's Throne Room

Kotal Kahn sat in his throne with his closest lieutenants standing by his side, who happened to be Erron Black, Reptile, Ermac, and Ferra/Torr. With the rest of Kotal Kahn's imperial guards on almost every corner of the throne room with a prisoner who was being held in place with a contraption around his neck by several guards in front of the emperor.

The prisoner was a member of the nearly forgotten race of Outworlders called the Naknada. A massive collar was around the goblin-like creature's neck with six long poles sticking out of each angle, with each pole being held by one imperial guard who tried their best to keep the prisoner stationary. Kotal Kahn stared down at the multiple armed creature for several moment with his cold eyes before finally speaking.

"Kollector, you have escaped Outworld justice for quite a while. Nothing but a leech sucking the profit and bounty of Outworld dry. And for that, you shall be executed..." Declared Kotal as the Kollector struggled with surprising strength against his captors who were trying to hold him down with the poles, with the Kollector even managing to lift three full grown men up on one side of his collar, before dropping to his knees again.

"Hahaha... Go ahead Kotal, execute me and see what happens. You kill me, and you lose money..." Growled Kollector as Kotal expressed no emotion. Standing up and picking up his war blade as he marched down from his throne.

"At first, I considered a public execution for you..." Kotal pulled up his blade and pressed the tip of it against Kollector's throat. "But then I realized that it would not be necessary. The people of Outworld have more important things to do rather then watch the departure of a piece of greedy trash like yourself."

Kotal pulled his war blade away as Kollector fell on one knee, looking up at Kotal with his goblin looking eyes. "Declare your worthless laws false Emperor of Outworld! Shao Kahn's words shall ALWAYS be law! You are nothing but a child playing dressup!"

Kotal just stared at the Kollector with no emotion as he spoke once more. "Outworld shall no longer suffer your greed and corruption. Good riddence."

Kotal raised his war blade to cut the Kollector's head off, but right before he brought the blade down-

_(BOOM!)_

The twin doors to the throne room were blown open with some sort of explosive that sent the doors flying across the room along with a shockwave that knocked everyone to the ground. As the smoke started to clear, the Kollector looked around in confusion to see everyone distracted. Including the guards who were supposed to hold him still, with the Kollector spotting many of the guards letting go of the poles. Kollector stood up and reeled his upper body to the side that caused the poles to viciously knock all the guards to the ground.

Looking down, he saw that the guard carrying the keys to the collar was lying on the ground in front of him. But before the guard could pick himself back up, Kollector kicked the man back to the ground. The Naknada followed up with several more savage kicks to the ribs, before the guard lies flat on the ground with blood oozing out of his mouth. With the guard either being knocked out or dead, Kollector reached down and grabbed the ring of keys that was on the guard he just kicked down. Using it to unlock his collar as he finally freed himself.

As the dust finally started to settle, Kotal, his lieutenants, and many of his imperial guards stood back up and coughed up a storm as they looked over at where the double doors to the throne room used to be. When Kotal and the rest of his subjects looked up they see several figures standing at the entrance, as the dust finally settles, they all see Tremor, Skarlet, Kobra, D'vorah, Kira, and Havik who was standing in the middle of the group with his Morningstar being hung by his side. Along with a whole bunch of Red Dragon thugs behind them who were carrying assault rifles, blades, and cattle prods.

Kotal stood up as he blinked a few times, making sure that what he was seeing was no dream or illusion. "Havik? You live?!"

"Are you happy to see me, Kotal? How long has it been? A year and a half?" Asked Havik as he took several steps forward.

"How can this be? Your dead!" Yelled Kotal as Havik just giggled in response.

"The Kamidogu granted me total immortality. I can't die..." Commented Havik as he took several steps closer.

"What is it that you want, Havik?" Asked Kotal as he raised his war blade and aimed it at Havik.

"Simply your undying allegiance. That, and your Portal Stone." Answered Havik as Kotal noticably became angrier after hearing Havik's answer.

"Undying allegiance? Ha! You are just as much of a snake as Mileena, Reiko, and any of the other worms who tried to usurp my throne! Now, you will take your little entourage and leave before I change my mind on letting you live!" Threatened Kotal as he, his guards, and lieutenants got into battle positions.

"I would suggest taking his offer, Kotal. We will all achieve our goals if we follow Havik." Said D'vorah stepping forward as Kotal glared at her.

"You fight for nothing but lost causes, D'vorah. Even if you survive this encounter, you will not survive the knife Havik will stab in your back." Said Kotal as D'vorah just cocks her head and smiles at.

"Havik will save us all, and give us all what we want." Said D'vorah as Kotal's expression deepened into a grimace.

"Last warning. Leave or die." Warned Kotal as Havik just started quietly laughing to himself as he holds up his mace with both hands on it.

"That is your final answer?... GOOD!" Uttered Havik as he then dashed at Kotal with his Morningstar up, ready to bring it down on Kotal's head, but Kotal luckily blocked the Chaosrealmers attack with his own sword as the two struggled for a moment before Kotal kicked Havik back. Right after that first strike, warriors on both sides charged into battle.

With many of the Red Dragon thugs and Kotal's imperial guards dying and many more of the skilled warriors like Erron Black, Ermac, Tremor, and others lasting far longer then any of the guards or thugs, Kotal and Havik were engaged in brutal kombat.

The two charged at each other once more as they crossed their weapons, both seemingly to be heavily matched as the two broke their crossed blades one more. Before Kotal pulled his warblade back and swung it into Havik's side as Havik groaned in pain. But as Kotal tried to force the blade completely through Havik's body, Havik kicked the Kahn back before charging in again and managing to his Kotal several times with his Morningstar. But as Kotal as about to strike back, Havik reared back his Morningstar and hit Kotal, sending the Kahn flying through the air and smashing through one of the pillars in the throne room.

_(Smash!)_

Havik walked over to the injured Kahn as everyone else was still fighting. Erron walked through the fight as he looked up to see a Red Dragon thug running towards him with two machetes, but Erron quickly stepped out of the way and kicked the back of the thug's knees forcing him on his knees, as Erron pulls out a large vile filled with a green liquid that he smashed over the thug's head. The thug's face then began to melt off and steam as another thug ran at Erron with a cattle prod, only for Erron to blow his brains out. But as Erron got ready for another attack, he looked up to see flying blood daggers heading straight at him, quickly dodging the attack and looking up. Only for an opponent to dash forward and kick Erron in the stomach, making him stumble back.

But as Erron regained his barrings and looked up, he saw none other then Skarlet and Kobra standing there.

"Oh, Skarlet, darlin'... Why did ya have to join up with Havik? Now I gotta coat the ground in your pretty blood..." Commented Erron.

"My loyalty remains to Shao Kahn. If there's even a chance Havik can bring my master back and give me even more power then he and Reiko did in the past... I'll take it... Even if Kotal would except me as an equal, what makes you think I would join up with him?" Said Skarlet as Erron looked over at Kobra who was glaring at him.

"And... who are you?" Asked Erron as Kobra visibly became angrier.

"You shot me, you son of a bitch! I'm Kobra! Don't you remember?" Roared Kobra angrily.

"... Oh yeah, I remember you now. You were that clown who went down after getting shot in the arm. You were so weak, honestly thought I killed you." Said Erron.

"Well not today! This time I kill you!" Yelled Kobra as he got into his battle position.

"Now please, let's have the lady leave first. A battlefield is no place for a woman." Said Erron as Skarlet glared at him.

"I didn't take you as a sexist, Erron." Said Skarlet as Erron looked back at her.

"I was talking to him." Said Erron pointing at Kobra as Kobra exploded in anger.

"You motherfucker! Your dead!" Yelled Kobra as he dashed forward and started performing kicks and punches, catching Erron by surprise as he stumbled back. But Erron managed to regain his barrings as he started to block Kobra's attacks and even started to punch and kick himself. But after a vicious combo of kicks and punches from Kobra that sent Erron back, Kobra walked up to the cowboy as he was about to kill him.

But before Kobra could administer the killing blow, Erron pulled out sand from his picket and tossed it into Kobra's face. Temporarily blinding him and making him stumble back as Erron pulled out a knife from his back pocket as he dashed towards Kobra. Bringing the knife down, only for Kobra to grab his arm in the knick of time. Kobra quickly twisted Erron's arm around and forcefully bent it the wrong way, breaking the mercenary's arm and sending Erron to the floor.

Kobra then kicked Erron several times before stopping and bending down to pick up one of Erron's guns. Smiling, he looked down at the injured Erron and said "Paybacks a bitch, isn't it Eastwood?"

He then pointed the gun down and shot Erron five times, with all the shots scattered throughout his body. Many of them into Erron's back and legs.

Kotal was partially buried under the rubble of the broken pillar, groaning as he pushed the broken pieces off of himself as he tried to push himself up. But before he could, he saw a pair of feet walk over to him, before even another second passed, the individual kicked Kotal in the face with such force he flew back and landed on his back. Looking up he saw it was Havik who kicked him as he was walking closer to Kotal, dragging his Morningstar on the ground with the spikes of the weapon producing sparks as it dragged along the floor.

Kotal looked over as he saw his war blade laying on the ground a few feet away from him. As he reached for it, one of Kotal's guards ran up to Havik with a sword, only to dodge the guards attack, he grabbed the guard by his neck and headbutted him three times with so much force it caved in the guards head. Throwing that guard aside, another guard charged at Havik, only for Havik to swing his Morningstar and splattering the guards head. A third guard ran up to Havik, only for Havik to grab the guard by her throat and rip her throat right out. As he blood started spilling everywhere, Havik just kicked the guard to the ground to bleed out.

Havik turned his attention back to Kotal who was reaching for his war blade, Havik stood over Kotal and held his Morningstar high... only to bring it down and collide with Kotal's blade the Kahn held in front of him. Kotal knocked Havik back with a kick to the gut as Kotal quickly stood back up and dashed at Havik. With Havik trying to regain his barrings, Kotal swung his blade and instantly sliced Havik's hand off.

But as Havik looked over at the bloody stump on his arm, Kotal rammed his war blade right through Havik's chest. The two stood there silently for a moment with Havik looking down at the massive blade in his chest with Kotal pushing on the other side.

"This is over... you are dead..." Growled Kotal. But Havik just looked down at the blade in his chest, before throwing his head back and started laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kotal gave a confused look before Havik kicked Kotal back. Havik simply looked down at the weapon lodged in his chest as he reached down with his remaining hand, and slowly pulled and war blade out of his chest. Before tossing it aside and reaching down to grab his severed hand and picked it back up, sticking it back onto the severed bloody stump on the end of his arm. Re-attaching it, as he let go, showing that his healed hand was as good as new. Moving around his fingers as his gaping chest wound started to rapidly regenerate as well. Walking over to the injured Kotal as he slung his Morningstar over his shoulder.

"What... what are you?" Asked the injured Kotal as Havik stopped and stood in front of him.

"I am chaos, Kotal. I am chaos..." Said Havik as he quickly pulled back his Morningstar and swung it at Kotal's head, knocking him down to the ground as he coughed up blood. As Havik looked back up, he saw that virtually all of Kotal's imperial guards were dead, while all of Kotal's best fighters were lying on the ground with serious injured. Looking up, Kotal saw Tremor walking over holding a defeated Ermac by the throat, tossing Ermac to the ground to join the rest of Kotal's defeated fighters.

"There, Havik. They're all defeated. What's next?" Asked Tremor as Havik looked at all of his fighters and the Red Dragon thugs who remained alive.

"First, find the Portal Stone. I have a feeling no matter how much we torture Kotal, he wouldn't tell me... So, D'vorah... You were Kotal's right hand woman, do you have any idea where it might be?" Asked Havik looking up at D'vorah who smirked.

"This one might have a pretty good idea where it might be..." Said D'vorah as Kotal managed to lift his head up with blood spilling out of his mouth, looking over at D'vorah and uttering a few words.

"You... Traitor..." D'vorah just looked down at Kotal and give a mocking smirk.

"D'vorah, you and Skarlet seek the Portal Stone." Said Havik as Skarlet and D'vorah nodded, walking off as Kira walked over to Havik.

"Why are we leaving them alive? We should just kill them and get it over with!" Yelled Kira as Kobra walked up behind her.

"Yeah! That cowboys still alive! I wanna gut him with my bare hands!" Growled Kobra.

"Patience, Kira. Patience, Kobra. We cannot kill them, Outworld has really seemed to grow attached to Kotal and his regime. If he dies, he will just be a martyr for Outworlders to interfere with our plans. So for now, they shall live." Spoke Havik as he felt something grab his legs, he looked down to see a severely injured Kotal weakly grab his legs in a pathetic attempt to keep fighting.

"Oh, how cute... He's still trying to fight back. If the blow from my Morningstar didn't mess up your hearing, listen up. My door is still open if you decide to change your mind and join my little cabal... But, I know you will most likely try to stop me. So, just as a little reminder to let you know about the pain ahead if you attempt to get in my way... You won't be walking for a while..." Havik pulls his legs away from Kotal's hands as he walked over to where Kotal's legs were, smiling Havik held the Morningstar over his head... and brought the weapon down onto Kotal's legs, followed by a deathly scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Earthrealm:** Japan, Three Miles From The Shirai Ryu Temple, The Forest

Mileena leaped from tree branch to tree branch as she tracked down Hanzo's scent. Even though her Tarkatan enhanced senses weren't as good as someone like Reptile, Mileena's nose was still as good as a bloodhound. Already having Hanzo's scent as she continued to leap from tree to tree. All Mileena thought about now was how she was going to take Hanzo down. As much as she hated to admit it, he was far more skilled in combat and stealth then Mileena was. And no doubt a skilled ninja like Hanzo would have several tricks up his sleeve for Mileena and the three other Outworlders.

Mileena leaped to one final tree as she dug her sharp nails into the trunk as she looked down, with Hanzo's scent being stronger then ever, Mileena saw Hanzo just standing in the middle of a pathway in the woods. He was just standing there looking up at the trees around him and the birds that chirped from the trees. Mileena squinted her eyes as she stalked her prey.

Hanzo Hasashi was Grandmaster for a reason, the most skilled assassin in the original Shirai Ryu. Before the first massacre. He trained every day since he could walk, he could even shoot a bow and arrow when he was only 4 years old... Even when he was a specter, he would never stop training. Training was one of the only things he had to take his mind off of whatever problems or tragedies he experienced from his past. But it all paid off... He already knew that all the Outworlders surrounded him, hiding in the trees and in the bushes with incredible skill, but Hanzo was ready for his attack.

As he looked up at a nearby tree and saw a crow land on a branch, he heard the movement of feet speed towards him as Hanzo turned around and performed a roundhouse kick directly on Aynos cheek as she fell and performed a combat roll. Aynos quickly picked herself up as she performed a hand gesture that shot a ball of magical energy out of it that headed directly towards Hanzo. But Hanzo simply stepped aside and dodged the attack as the attack hit a rock and caused it to explode. But right as Aynos was about to preform another attack, Hanzo dashed forward and knocked out Aynos with one punch.

Hanzo stood over his defeated student, as he heard another noise of stomping feet heading right towards him. Stopping and looking over, he saw Karbrac heading right for him with his Tarkatan blades, swinging them at Hanzo viciously, while Hanzo calmly dodged each and every blade swipe. But Karbrac would not relent as he kept swinging his blades like mad, faster and with more force after each swing.

But Hanzo continued to dodge them, although after one dodge, Karbrac saw an opportunity as he looked down and saw the three Shirai Ryu coins in between Hanzo's fingers. Karbrac tried to reach for them, only for Hanzo to quickly follow up with a strike that made Karbrac stumble back. As Karbrac was distracted, Hanzo followed up with several more vicious strikes that sent Karbrac flying back, and hitting a tree that knocked him out.

"... I'm disappointed to say, I honestly expected more out of my students." Said Hanzo as he turned around to leave, but stopped as he felt his foot caught a snack, he tripped a wire as Hanzo looked over. Before the Grandmaster even knew it, around 30 to 50 ninja stars and kunai were flying right at him. But before they could even touch him, Hanzo lifted up his hand and unleashed a bloom of fire that was so hot it stopped and melted all the projectiles in mid-air before falling and hitting the ground.

Mileena's eyes widened at this action. When Mileena heard Scorpion returned to his human state, she also assumed she lost all his hellish powers as well. It made sense before, he was a specter, a spawn of Quan Chi, a vengeful spirit... but he's a human now... How is it even possible that he can manipulate hellfire in his human form. Was is a technique all along? But Mileena didn't have much time to think about it as she still focused on the fight that was going on below her.

Hanzo lowered his hand and walked forward as he looked around and smirked. "A trap. Inventive Komodai... But sadly, not enough."

Right after Hanzo said that phrase, Komodai leaped out of the trees above Hanzo and tried to leap on him. But Hanzo jumped out of the way, making Komodai land on the ground which cracked from his landing force.

Komodai looked down and eyed the coins that Hanzo still held in his hand. Komodai looked back up at him. "Like it or not Grandmaster, I'm getting those coins! And I will do my best to make sure that that abomination leaves the clan for good!"

Hanzo sighed in disappointment as he spoke. "You really have no idea what this exercise it about. Do you?"

Komodai ignored Hanzo's statement as he leaped forward once again. Komodai then released a barrage of punches and kicks upon Hanzo which the skilled ninja instantly dodged and avoided. Komodai only got two hits in before spitting acid right at Hanzo, who instantly leaned to the side and dodged the attack. As Hanzo saw his opening, he took it as he leaped in and landed several extremely strong and well placed hits on Komodai which made him stumbled back. All before Hanzo finished him off with a vicious upper cut that sent him flying off the ground and landing on his back.

Hanzo stood there for a few more moments silently... before he spoke "Come out, Mileena. I know your there."

Mileena pulled out her sai's as she jumped out of the tree she was in and landed ten feet away from Hanzo. Holding her sai's out in front of her, ready for battle with Hanzo facing away from her. Eventually he turned around to look at her as she eyed him down. Hanzo held out his hands, signaling he was ready for battle as Mileena dashed over to him.

Mileena unleashed a flurry of her own kicks, punches, and sai swiped that Hanzo either dodged or blocked. But after a few more hits, along with Hanzo trying to hit back, Mileena started to get in a few good hits as she started blocking a majority of Hanzo's attacks. Eventually doing her trademark rolling thunder which knocked Hanzo off his feet before using her teleport drop, knocking Hanzo to the ground. But before Hanzo could stand back up, Mileena leaped on top of him and pinned him down. Mileena placed her sai to his throat.

"Submit! You have been defeated, Hasashi! Now give me the coins!" Yelled Mileena as Hanzo smirked at her.

"Good work, Mileena. You have indeed subdued me, I am impressed... But, unfortunately for you, that is not the goal of this exercise." Uttered Hanzo before instantly headbutting Mileena and making her get off of him and stumble back. Hanzo immeditally stood back up and dashed over to Mileena, unleashing a flurry of burning fists on Mileena's face and stomach, before finishing off his combo with a double handed blast of fire that hit Mileena and sent her to the ground.

Hanzo stood over all the trainees, as they all started to stand back up. Hanzo allowed several moments of silence to pass before he spoke. "I have come to a decision, I will not exile any of you from the Shirai Ryu..."

Many grew smiles and expressions of joy before Hanzo continued his sentence. "Instead, ALL of you shall be exiled from the clan..."

Instantly, everyone grew expressions of shock and fear at this statement, as Hanzo continued to stare them down.

"How unfortunate. You four should have known, I am the Grandmaster of this clan. A true master of fighting and stealth, if you all attacked me together then you would've gotten the coins. But since each of you tried to attack me on your own, you couldn't defeat me." Stated Hanzo as the four Outworlders continued to stare at him.

That's when Mileena thought about it, as Hanzo held up the three golden Shirai Ryu coins that were inbetween Hanzo's fingers. "Wait... You dragged four of us out here, but you had three coins. You said that whoever got one coin could stay in the clan, there were three coins and four people. That would mean no matter what one of us would be exiled!"

Hanzo smirked as he looked over at Mileena. "Yes, that is correct. But unfortunately, you all failed, and none of you shall be given a second chance. The Shirai Ryu only allows the best of the best into it's family. It's not all about fighting, training, and combat... but it is also about heart, family, and teamwork. I understand why you three and Mileena would not get along, but you are no longer Outworlders... you are also Shirai Ryu, a family. I am not asking you to sacrifice your Outworld heritage, all I request is cooperation and teamwork. But, that seems to be too much for you to handle..."

Hanzo looked away as he stared at the ground, the four started to loose their expressions of fear and shock as Hanzo began to speak. "... The Shirai Ryu was massacred, twice. All because we were not strong enough to survive. But, I swear to the Elder Gods themselves that another massacre shall NEVER happen again... conflict breeds weakness and vulnerability. The last thing I ever want to do, is bury any of you..."

Hanzo and the four Outworlders continued to remain silent for a while. That is until Hanzo turned back around to face his students with a stern expression. "... I will give you all one more chance, but if you fail again, I will- _(Bam!)_ AHH!"

Hanzo yelled in pain as he was shot in the arm by an unseen opponent as he fell to the ground, his Komodai, Aynos, and Karbrac tried to dash over to their master. "Grandmaster!"

But they were stopped as Mileena held out her hand and stopped the three Outworlders, as they stopped and glared at her. "What are you-!?"

"Quiet! They're all around us!" Said Mileena as she lowered her arm as the four stood there for one more second, until they heard russeling as they saw Black Dragon goons walk out from the forest, carrying rifles, blades, cattle prods, and electrified batons. One of the thugs standing in front of the rest spoke.

"Well, look at what we have here... a few filthy Shirai Ryu, the fallen empress, and Scorpion." Mileena and the rest growled at the Black Dragon goons as Hanzo held his hand over his shoulder wound as he stood back up.

"How dare you... you soil this land with your presence Black Dragon... What are you doing here?" Growled Hanzo.

"Simple, we were just sent in to test out a few of our new fancy weapons on your Shirai Ryu. Maybe we can break the record by having a third Shirai Ryu massacre?" Said the lead thug mockingly as Hanzo growled in pure spite before grabbing onto his bleeding wound again. Mileena growled herself as she took a step forward.

"What is this? Working with the Red Dragon now? I thought you two were enemies. How pathetic to go crawling to your mortal enemy for help." Mocked Mileena as the lead thug glared at Mileena for a second, before holding himself back and chuckling.

"You see, ButterFace... there's going to be a new order among the realms, and it's best the two syndicates work together in order to achieve something greater. For example, we're going to kill all of you and bring your heads to our boss..." Uttered the lead thug as he trailed off, before clapping his hands together and speaking again.

"Also, we have a surprise for you Hanzo!" Remarked the lead thug as Hanzo looked up at him as he snapped his fingers. Everyone remained silent for a moment before they heard something very big falling from the sky, as everyone looked up, a large man landed on the ground which shook from his landing. Nearly splitting the ground in two as he stood up and eyed down Hanzo.

"Scorpion! Do you know who I am!?" Yelled the man.

"No, should I?" Asked Hanzo as the man responded.

"I'm a volunteer for a project the Black Dragon had at using Outworld magic to make it's members stronger! You and your clan ripped my friends limb from FUCKING LIMB! But now... But now I can do the same thing to you!" The big thug then charged at Hanzo and with a mighty punch that can only be matched by someone like Goro or Shao Kahn, Hanzo was knocked several dozen feet away and even flew straight though a tree, splitting it in half.

"Get them!" Yelled the lead thug as over a dozen thugs dashed over to battle the four Outworlders.

The Outworlders and Black Dragon thugs fight as Mileena charged in to fight two thugs who were charging right at her. One swings his blade only for Mileena to dodge, as she then grabs the man from behind and lowers her mask. Biting him on the neck with her entire mouth as she tears the head off, holding the head by it's neck in her mouth before spitting him out.

"Freak!" Yelled the other one as he swung his electrified baton's at her, only for Mileena to dodge and kick his leg, making him fall on his knees. Mileena grabs him by the head with one hand and holds his head back, holding one of her sai's in her other hand over the thug before plunging her sai into the man's neck and forcing the blade down the front of the thugs body. Cutting him open like a fish before being tossed aside.

As Mileena was about to look for more thugs to kill, she was stopped as she looked over and saw a Black Dragon goon standing there in what appeared to be a body suit based off of the cyber Lin Kuai's design. Mileena raised and eyebrow.

"Lin Kuai?" Asked Mileena.

"Not exactly lady. Now, if you move one muscle. You'll die." Warned the thug in a gruff voice before Mileena sniffed the air, before sticking her arms out in both directions with her fingers out. Gutting two invisible thugs with her nails as the thugs turned visible and fell down dead. Mileena started sucking the blood from her fingers as she looked over at the thug.

"Your friends shouldn't have worn so much cologne... their blood tastes sweet..." Mocked Mileena as the thug activated his suit and went invisible. Mileena looked around cautiously, trying to sniff the air but as she turned around something hard like the butt of a gun hit her in the face. Mileena stumbled back as she wiped some of her own blood from her face. Still looking around, she focused in on one specific spot in front of her, only to see the air shift a bit unnaturally a she narrowed her eyes.

"Got you!" Yelled Mileena as the invisible thug fired a buckshot that barely just grazed Mileena's shoulder, Mileena tossed her sai's which impale the man in one of his shoulders while the other one entered his side. His blood leaking own disables the suit as he becomes visible again. But as he was about to blow Mileena's head off with his shotgun, Mileena charges forward and grabs the gun, forcing the barrel upwards to aim at the thug's chin as the thug tried to push back against Mileena's force.

But Mileena got what she wanted as she managed to force the barrel right under the thugs chin, as the thug accidentally pulled the trigger which splattered his head into blood and brain matter as his body falls limp.

Elsewhere, the thug grabbed Hanzo by the leg as he lifted the fire ninja up into the air and slammed him down into the ground multiple times, before tossing him aside and scoffing. "Hehehe, seriously? That's the best you got? The fearsome Scorpion turns out to be a pansy all along!"

The man charged at Hanzo as Hanzo forced himself up and dodged the big thug's blow. But Hanzo managed to regain his barrings as he hit the big thug with a series of flaming punches and kicks that made the man stumble back. Hanzo then pulled out his flaming sword and unleashed several violent slashes across the enhanced thugs chest, as he then leaped forward and punched the big thug so hard in the chest is sent him flying back. Until Hanzo unleashed his rope-dart that entered the man's chest, as Hanzo says his famous line

"GET OVER HERE!" Pulling the enhanced thug forward and kicking him in the face with such force is sends him flying into a tree that splinters from the force of the crash. The big thug started to become scared as he looked back up to see Hanzo running over to him with his burning sword as he jumped into the air and was ready to bring it down into the big thug's skull. But the big thug looked over, seeing a log lying there.

Quickly, the big thug grabbed is as he pulled the log back like a baseball back and swung it right as Hanzo got close enough. Knocking Hanzo back several dozen feet through the forest. The big thug dropped the log as he walked over to where he believe he might've knocked Hanzo to.

Back with the Outworld trio, Aynos and Karbrac were handling the thugs they were facing pretty well. But the thug Komodai was facing, carried two machetes as he swung them at Komodai. Komodai still managed to hold his own for the most part, that was until the machete wielding thug managed to stab Komodai through the gut. Causing the sumarian to fall on his knees and hold his gut wound.

The thug smiled under his mask as he raised his machete to finish him, but before he could do that, Mileena jumped up behind him as she opened her mouth as wide as she could and bit down on the thugs skull with enough force to chop the top of his head off. Mileena had the top of the thug's skull in her mouth along with his blood, brains, hair, and bits of his mask. Mileena spit out the skull and hair as she started to feast on the chunk of brain that she still had. The thug then fell on his knees and died.

Komodai looked up at Mileena who finished her feast as she looked down at him. "There, I saved your life. Are we even now?"

"No!" Yelled Komodai as he spit out a glob of acid that just missed Mileena's head and hit someone behind her who screamed in pain. Mileena looked behind her to see a Black Dragon thug with his face melting from the acid.

"Now, we're even." Said Komodai as he stood back up with Aynos and Karbrac finishing up two other thugs they were fighting. Aynos leaped into the air and stood on the thug's shoulders only to twist her legs and snap her neck. And as for Karbrac, he picked up his thug by the throat and lifted him with one hand, while extracting his blade in his other hand as he just started relentlessly stab the thug in the gut over and over and blood and guts spilled out. Karbrac finished his brutal fatality by stabbing the thug one more time in the gut before tossing him aside.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Aynos as everyone around her nodded.

"But, where is Grandmaster Hasashi?" Asked Komodai as a voice answered him.

"Right here." They all looked over to see the big thug holding up an injured and bloody Hanzo by the back of the head. Treating him like a ragdoll as he lifted him up.

"You bastard! If you hurt him you-!" Mileena was interrupted.

"Don't worry freak, he's already dead!" Said the big thug as the four Outworlders eyes widened in disbelief as the big thug continued to laugh.

"Haha! Oh man, I wish someone would take my picture!" Said the big thug holding up Hanzo, as if he was a hunting trophy. But that's when Hanzo's eyes open as he shoves his rope-dart spear straight through the back of the big thugs neck and exiting out the front of his neck as he started to choke on his own blood.

"Make sure to send me a copy..." Said Hanzo as he forces the spear up, cutting through the man's skull, splitting his head in two as the big thug fell on the ground dead. Hanzo walked over to his students as he nearly collapsed, but when Mileena, Komodai and the rest reached out to help up Hanzo, Hanzo held out his hand in protest.

"Stop, I am fine." Uttered Hanzo as he stood back up and looked at the carnage all around him.

"What was this? How did they get so deep into the forest without us getting alerted about it?" Asked Karbrac as Hanzo bent down and picked up one of the helmets that the invisible thugs were using as Hanzo examined it.

"No doubt about it, they are definitely Black Dragon. But was is strange is how they got ahold of cyber Lin Kuai technology." Said Hanzo as he turned around, showing the group the helmet he held in his hands.

"Ssso... what doesss that mean? The Lin Kuai are selling their technology to the Black Dragon?" Asked Komodai as Hanzo looked back up.

"Absolutely not. Grandmaster Sub-Zero despised the cyber Lin Kuai, he buried and destroyed as much of it's technology as he could before rebuilding the Lin Kuai. It's possible they could've have stolen it, but in any case, I will contact Sub-Zero and the Special Forces about what is going on." Stated Hanzo as Mileena spoke up.

"This wasn't even an attack for them, they appeared to be testing the waters before executing their real attack. And, it wouldn't surprise me if both the Black Dragon and the Red Dragon answered to a higher power. Higher then Kano and higher then Daegon."

"In any case, we need to head back to the Temple and tell the patrols about what was going on. The clan shall never be threatened again." Said Hanzo as he attached the helmet to his belt as he was about to walk off with his students. But as he was about to walk, he instantly stopped and turned back around.

"Speaking of the clan..." Hanzo turned to look at all four of the Outworlders, still trying their best to hide their nervousness and fear of the possible aspect of being exiled. Hanzo stared down the four before stating his final verdict. "You may all stay."

Almost all of the members had their eyes widen in surprise as Hanzo continued "During the battle, you all shown great skill and power as you took down those who have threatened you and the Shirai Ryu. Even more importantly, you were there for each other in combat. Protecting one another and fighting for each other. Good work, all of you."

"Now, follow me. It's time to le-ugh!" Hanzo stopped walking and crouched over in pain due to his injuries. Several members of the group appeared like they wanted to help up their master, but didn't want to receive a scolding for disobeying his orders. Mileena stood there for a while a she rolled her eyes, as she then shook her head and walked over to Hanzo.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Asked Hanzo as Mileena threw his arm over her as she helped him up.

"Enough of this foolishness, this is no time for this ridiculous facade of invariability when you are possibly suffering from internal bleeding. So quit the tough guy act and allow me to help you back before your injuries worsen!" Growled Mileena as she helped Hanzo walked forward. Hanzo was about to protest once more, but after looking at Mileena's facial expression... she saw that her decision was final. It was possibly due to the injuries he's received or if he was just drained from the battle, or even something else, but he didn't want to argue with Mileena. Allowing her to help him walk back to the Shirai Ryu temple as Komodai, Aynos, and Karbrac followed along.

Hanzo looked down at Mileena once more to see blood all over her face and hands. "Mileena, how did you get that blood all over your hands and mouth?"

"Oh, I ate the brain of one of the Black Dragon goons who attacked us." Said Mileena as Hanzo stared at her and remained silent for a moment. Before responding.

"... Okay then."

**Earthrealm:** America, Special Forces Base

In the Special Forces base, Cassie's team consisting of Cassie, Jacqui, Jin, Johnny, Kenshi, and four Special Forces officers covered in armor and holding rifles were on their way to the Special Forces Realm Portal Machine. All with Sonya leading the group down the hallway.

"Get ready team, our last report said that the Red Dragon and the mysterious attacker were spotted in Outworld. And as far as our report goes, these guys ARE NOT messing around, so BE CAREFUL!" Commanded Sonya as the group walked through several more automatic doors.

"Don't worry commander, we've faced worse. And we'll be as careful as possible. But more importantly, we won't let you down." Said Cassie as Johnny smiled and glanced over at his daughter.

"That's my girl!"

"Happy to hear your confident, your gonna need that." Stated Sonya as the group finally entered the portal room where the group was standing in front of a massive portal machine.

"Alright, before you leave yo-" But before Sonya could finish her sentence, there was a flash of light where the portal machine was, almost blinding everyone as a portal started to open up. Sonya looked over at the technician at the computer as she yelled at him.

"What are you doing!? Shut that portal down!" Yelled Sonya as the technician tried his very best to fix the problem to no effect.

"We can't ma'am! It's not us! It's being generated by someone else!" Yelled the technician as everyone looked back at the portal only to see four men carry a throne through the portal, with none other then Kotal Kahn sitting on the throne with strange metal braces around his legs. Soon followed by Kotal's heavily injured lieutenants that included Erron Black, Ermac, Reptile, and Ferra/Torr.

The Special Forces stood there silently as Kotal's throne was sat down on the ground, Kotal then turned his head to look at Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Cassie Cage, and the rest of Earthrealm's defenders. Another moment of awkward silence passed before Kotal was the one to speak up.

"Commander Sonya Blade, Outworld requires your help." Sonya stood there in shock for a moment, before gaining a spiteful look as she glared down Kotal Kahn.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..."

**Note:** Wow, that was long... I really do appreciate those long detailed reviews by Thotiana and Too lazy to Log, thank you for your thoughts and advise. It's really just a force of habit the way I write, your right. The way you advised me to write is much smoother and better then what I'm doing, I just get these "waves" as you might say, where I need to write down what I am thinking right away before whatever I'm thinking fades way. I also appreciate the spelling errors you guys pointed out, during my free time I will go through the previous chapters and try to correct any spelling errors I find. Also, to all you weab readers out there... yeah, I kinda got that "team building exercise" from the bell test in Naruto, but it was coins and not bells, so that's not plagiarism right?... right?... Please don't sue me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Earthrealm:** Japan, Shirai Ryu Temple, 8:00 PM

"Why must you be so stubborn? Hold still." Commanded Hasashi as he was sitting in the infirmary, wrapping a bandage around his injured students hand.

"I am not a big fan of being tou- Ouch! Careful when your wrapping that!" Snapped Mileena as Hanzo continued to wrap the bandage around Mileena's hand. If this was around a week ago when Mileena first joined the clan, Hanzo would've probably snapped back. But spending enough time with Mileena allowed him to develop an tolorance to getting angry at Mileena's occasional spurts of her priss attitude.

"Can't you see that your injured? You must be more careful when training, or your trips to the infirmary will just keep happening." Said Hanzo as he successfully wrapped the bandage around Mileena's arm. Reaching down, he pulled out a bottle of alcohol as he bathed a ball of cotton in it.

"This is ridiculous, I possess Edenian blood running through my veins. I can heal faster then any regular Earthrea- Agh! Don't press too hard!" Snapped Mileena as Hanzo pressed the alcohol soaked cotton ball onto Mileena's wound.

"Yet you are not immune to infection, Mileena. Along with the deep wounds, possible broken bones, and a possible concussion, is not something Edenian blood alone can heal." Said Hanzo as he cleaned the wound with the cotton ball before wrapping another bandage around the wound. Mileena remained silent for a moment as she watched Hanzo work on dressing her wound. She remained quiet for a while longer before speaking.

"Why do you feel the need to aid me yourself? I know you have members of the Shirai Ryu who have far more expertise in the field of doctoring then you." Spoke Mileena as Hanzo stopped dressing the wound for a second, before continuing.

"Why did you feel the need to aid me after we were attacked by the Black Dragon? When I asked you not to?" Asked Hanzo.

"Why would I leave an ally of mine to bleed out and die? I may be many things, but a traitor is not one of them... even when everyone betrays me..." Uttered Mileena quietly as she looked down with an expression of shame on her face. Hanzo looked up from his work to look at Mileena's sad expression, before he continued his work.

"Well... I assure you Mileena, the Shirai Ryu view anyone who betrays their allies as the worst type of scum in all the realms. The Shirai Ryu view traitors as lower then dirt, and will rather face death then betray an ally. If... that makes you feel better..." Said Hanzo a bit awkwardly as Mileena looked down with a mixed expression of shock and sadness. She then looked back up, looking at Hanzo who looked away from her as he dressed her wound.

She felt his warm touch on her skin with one hand holding her arm and the other applying new bandages. Mileena took a closer look at his face to see his chiseled and handsome features. His words sincerely touched Mileena's heart, with almost everyone in her life stabbing her in the back, she closed her heart off to everyone and built a wall of hate and mistrust to make sure that never happens again. But Hanzo's words and recent actions have started to tear down that wall, Mileena finally seeing someone who she could truly allow into her circle of trust again.

She even started to blush as she stared into Hanzo's face longer and longer. But did everything in her power to hide it. "... Thank you."

Hanzo slowed down for a moment, surprised that Mileena, the feral, insane, and prissy princess of Outworld actually thanked him. But Hanzo tried to ignore the statement as he continued his work. But as he held Mileena's arm, all he could really think about at that moment was how smooth Mileena's skin was. Being a vicious warrior and possessing Tarkatan blood, Hanzo thought that Mileena's skin would be rough and battle hardened. But no, her skin was as pale and as smooth as silk. It made him think about... her.

'... Kana...' Thought Hanzo as he tried his best to push the thought out of his mind. But it was undeniable how much Mileena resembled Kana... Her hair, her face, and her skin all resembled Kana. And despite Mileena having dagger-sized razor sharp teeth, Hanzo was not really one to judge. He could imagine almost everyone who came into contact Mileena mocked her face and disregarded her because of that. Hanzo didn't really see an issue, despite the cannibalism, he didn't mind. Possibly because he had nothing but a flaming skull for a face when he was Scorpion.

Hanzo started applying his final bandage to Mileena, looking back up at her as he finally managed to push those thoughts about Kana out of his mind for the moment with Mileena also managing to hide her blush. As the heat left Mileena's face, she focused herself back at the heat source that was Hanzo's hand that held her arm in place. Then she remembered, back at the forest where Hanzo fought the Black Dragon thugs... those flames.

"Back when we were fighting the Black Dragon, how did you summon that fire? When you returned back to life, shouldn't your hellish powers disappear as well? Or is it some kind of Shirai Ryu technique?" Asked Mileena as Hanzo grunted for a moment before speaking.

"Don't be fooled, Mileena. Hellfire is not my style, it's a curse." Hanzo remained silent for a moment before continuing his story. "It is something I carried since the day I died... I was unprepared, the attack came out of nowhere... I died that day, the first Shirai Ryu massacre... The last thing I saw before I died was my wife and son, frozen in ice. I carried the burden on my shoulders all the way to hell, all I wanted was for the ice and the cold to disappear... I prayed to the fire as if it was some kind of god, it answered my prayers. Quan Chi approached me with an offer, taking note of how the fires of hell can't hurt me. I was resurrected as Scorpion, becoming a specter and a master of hellfire. All I could think of, was revenge..."

Hanzo finished up Mileena's last wound as the woman listened intently. "Yet when I finally took my vengeance, it only felt... hollow. From then on, I was nothing but a puppet to Quan Chi, assisting in the invasion of Earthrealm. In service of Shinnok, the very same devil who seeked my clans destruction. That was until... the intervention of Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Raiden... they revived myself, Sub-Zero, and Jackson Briggs. Living was a curse of it's own, living with the memories of willingly taking innocent lives... Of course, I was thinking of suicide to try and redeem myself of my sins... But, a man came along who taught me that there was a better way to redeem myself. Rebuilding the Shirai Ryu, and pledging myself to protecting Earthrealm."

Hanzo went silent for a moment before continuing. "The only way I am able to access hellfire is to relive that moment from my past. Allow the rage to flow through me and empower me with hellish retribution... Although, I must be careful so the very hellfire I control won't consume me..."

Mileena listened to Hanzo's story and nodded in acknowledgement of Hanzo's story. "... I... I did not know it was that personal-"

Mileena was cutoff "Do not worry, it is fine."

"Yet I still have one question, who was this man you spoke of?" Asked Mileena as Hanzo answered her.

"It is Kenshi."

"The Blind Swordsman?" Asked Mileena as Hanzo nodded in confirmation as he finally finished up treating all of Mileena's wounds. Hanzo stood up, but before he could walk away, Mileena grabbed his arm and held him back. Hanzo looked down at the Half-Tarkatan as the fallen Empress spoke.

"I must ask... does it hurt every time you use your hellfire?"

"Every time..." The two remained silent for another second before Hanzo started to walk off again, pulling his arm away from Mileena's hand in the process.

"It's getting late... go to your quarters and get some sleep. You need to heal and build up your strength... Good night." Said Hanzo as he left the infirmary, walking through the door and shutting it as he left Mileena sitting on one of the fold up beds.

Mileena sat there as she stared at the door that Hanzo exited. Mileena stared at the door for another moment before looking at her bandaged arm, the same one that Hanzo held with his hand. Mileena continued to look at her hand as old feelings that she's tried to suppress bubbled to the surface. Ever since Reiko and his betrayal, Mileena has done everything she could to board up those feelings and make sure they never come up again...

'... Hanzo...' Thought Mileena as she looked at the door once more, before shaking her head and ridding herself of these new thoughts and feelings. Getting up and walking to her room. 'Hmm... I must have hit my head harder then I thought. Perhaps I will think more clearly in the morning...'

Hanzo walked down the hallway as the same thoughts that he had when he was wrapping up Mileena invaded his mind yet again. Hanzo held his head low as he tried to fend off those feelings. He couldn't help but think of Mileena... they were surprisingly similar... turned into weapons, cursed with features that would make them outcasts, the loss of loved ones, possessing hallow hearts and the burning desire to fill them with anything in order to stop the constant suffering and anger... Hanzo probably understood Mileena better then anyone else ever could.

But as Hanzo was about to force those thoughts back again, he received a call from his communications device as he breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled out his communicator and held it up as a blue hologram of Kuai Liang stood there with his arms crossed as he looked at Hanzo.

"Kuai Liang, is there anything you found out about the technology we discovered?" Asked Hanzo as Kuai Liang shook his head.

"No. I disposed of every single piece of Cyber Lin Kuai tech I could find. I only keep a few parts just in case they might hold some kind of undiscovered information. All of those pieces of technology are locked up tight with the best security in the world to guard it. The only way a thief would leave this place alive, is in a bodybag." Stated Kuai as Hanzo grimaced.

"Well, that technology wouldn't just fall into Black Dragon hands like that. Either you missed destroying or confiscating several pieces of Cyber Lin Kuei tech, the greatest thief in the world could've stolen it, or..." Hanzo trailed off as Kuai Liang looked at him with a confused expression.

"Or what?"

"Or, you might have a traitor among your ranks." Said Hanzo carefully in order to not offend Kuai Liang as the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei placed his hand to his chin and thought to himself for a while.

"Hmm... I trust the Lin Kuei with my life. I let each one of them join for a reason, I don't expect treachery out of any of my students. But, I will not be in denial about that possible fact. I will keep an open mind and keep my eyes and ears sharp. Besides that, I don't have anything else." Said Sub-Zero as Hanzo nodded.

"Good, come to me if you have any more additional information." Said Hanzo as both nodded, placed their fist to their chest, and bowed to each other respectfully before ending the call.

But before Hanzo pocketed the mystical communicator again, he received another call as he lifted it back up. A hologram of the Thunder God, Raiden popped up with his arms crossed and his usual stern look.

"Raiden. Might I ask why you decided to contact me?" Asked Hanzo.

"Hanzo Hasashi. As you might've heard, there is a new cabal of Earthrealm's greatest threats roaming around. The mysterious leader has already broken into a U.S. Special Forces prison and freed some of the deadliest enemies Earthrealm has ever faced." Stated Raiden as Hanzo's eyes widened a bit at the news.

"Let me guess, is this new cabal also working with the Red and Black Dragons?" Asked Hanzo.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"While ago me and my students were ambushed in the forest right outside of the Shirai Ryu temple by Black Dragons. They seemed like they were a beta team, not sent to massacre the Shirai Ryu, but for... what seemed to be testing the waters for their true attack. They even possessed Cyber Lin Kuei technology." Hanzo told Raiden as Raiden nodded in acknowledgement.

"It seems that whoever this opponent is, they already have a feud with the protectors of Earthrealm. And if they got a hold of technology like that, they must be planning something big. Either vengeance, conquest, or both... we must seek this new cabal and defeat them once and for all." Said Raiden as Hanzo nodded.

"If you need any assistance in protecting Earthrealm, just know the Shirai Ryu will stand by your side when you need help. And of course, sanctuary if so needed at the temple."

"Good. We must protect Earthrealm at all costs. We must never let another Shao Kahn or Shinnok rise to power and nearly conquer Earthrealm. This new group will die if they attempt the same. Alert me of anymore Black or Red Dragon activity occurs again near the Shirai Ryu temple, and if you do find them leave one alive for interrogation. The more we know about our enemy, the better chance we might have of combating them." Stated Raiden as Hanzo nodded once more.

"Of course, Raiden. I will not let my clan be threatened yet again by these animals. When I get the chance, I will contact Sonya Blade and see if there's any chance of creating a strategic attack with my clan." Remarked Hanzo as Raiden nodded once more.

"Contact me if there is any more activity." Said Raiden as both hung up their mystical communicators.

**Earthrealm:** China, Raiden's Sky Temple

In the entrance of the Sky Temple, a strike of red lightning hit the ground as it quickly dissipated, revealing Raiden standing there. Raiden walked down the halls of the temple as he pocketed his mystical communicator.

Red lightning sparkled and jumped from Raiden's eyes as he walked down the halls and towards the Jinsei pool. With how many times the Sky Temple has been raided and infiltrated, Raiden knew at this point the Kamidogu's had to be removed and moved to a more secure and unsuspecting location. With this many warriors under the command of this new deadly alliance, Raiden couldn't be too cautious.

Raiden finally made his way to the end of the hall as he approached the two massive double doors leading to the Jensei room. Pushing open the doors he walked in to see the pool filled with the Earthrealm's lifeforce. Raiden continued to walk as he spoke with a thunderous voice.

"Fujin! Do you have the Kamidogu blades yet? We must hide them before these villains show up to steal them." Said Raiden as he received no answer. As he continued to look around in confusion.

"Fujin? Fujin! Where are you? Fujin! Are you here?" Asked Raiden as he walked to the other side of the Jensei pool as he called out once more.

"Fu-!..." Raiden stopped mid-sentence as he looked over to see the god of wind himself and Raiden's brother in arms hanging up side down and nearly completely wrapped in spiny black iron chains with blood leaking from every part of his body. But that wasn't the worst of it, Fujin had several metal rods impaled through specific parts of his body. Such as his neck, legs, and torso as drops of blood kept falling from his form and creating a small puddle of blood on the ground.

But what really made the thunder god's blood boil was when he looked over, he saw Havik sitting there on a stone as he was casually eating what appeared to be a candy bar. After taking one more bite, he stopped in looked up to see Raiden. Even though the bottom half of Havik's face was nothing but skull, Raiden could tell that Havik was smiling right at him.

"FUJIN!" Yelled Raiden as Havik chuckled.

"Don't worry, Raiden. Fujin's still alive. But he is in a lot of pain and is really close to deaths door. Just be happy he's not dead." Said Havik cheerfully as Raiden looked at him, as crimson lightning bolts started to bounce off of Raiden and fly all over the place.

"HAVIK! HOW DARE YOU SULLY THESE HOLY GROUNDS WITH YOUR UNNATURAL PRESENCE!" Roared the thunder god as Havik continued to casually eat his candy bar.

"You know Raiden, when Earthrealm falls into pure chaos for eternity, I won't miss it. But I do have to applaud Earthrealm for having the best food and snakes in all the realms. Before true chaos casts it's unholy shadow across all the realms, I'll stock pile as many of these snakes as I can. It's just insane how good they taste!" Remarked Havik, ignoring Raiden's threat as he was about to take another bite of the candy bar. But a random bolt of lightning that bounced off of Raiden hit Havik's candy bar and blew it into pieces. Havik looked over at Raiden with an annoyed expression.

"Now you just hurt my feelings."

"WHAT IS THIS SORCERY!? HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" Roared Raiden in such rage you'd think his screams would shatter the Sky Temple itself.

"Oh, long story. But, after absorbing the powers of the Kamidogu and blood magik, I am as immortal as Shinnok. I can't die." Said Havik as Raiden held out his hands, crackling with scarlet electricity.

"There are fates WORSE then death, Havik!" Yelled Raiden as he started to march forward. But as Havik was just sitting there doing nothing, Raiden stopped in his tracks as a moment of silence past.

"Call them out, so I may punish your accomplices as well." Commanded Raiden as Havik held his hand up and snapped his fingers, causing several figures to leap down from the ceiling of the Jinsei room. Landing on the ground as they all surrounded Raiden. Havik's cavalry consisted of Tremor, D'vorah, No Face, Tasia, Kira, Kobra, and Kano.

Raiden glanced at them as he saw Tremor, Kano, and Tasia holding the three Kamidogu Raiden possessed.

"I see you have already found the Kamidogu." Stated Raiden as he looked back at Havik who nodded and stood back up.

"Wow, talk about the world's greatest detective. Am I right, Fujin?" Asked Havik and slapped Havik in the back and laughed as if they were old pals. But Fujin didn't laugh, instead he screamed out in pain as his bleeding became worse.

"Release Fujin at once!" Roared Raiden as the electrical field around Raiden intensified with the thunder god getting into a fighting position. In response, Havik raised his finger and shook it as he started to speak.

"Raiden, I'm not sure you understand the type of dire situation Fujin is in right now. Each one of those rods are sticking through vital blood vessels in his body, if I remove even one of them Fujin will bleed out and die before you could even drag him to the Jinsei to heal." Raiden glared at Havik as he looked at the bleeding and suffering Fujin tied up. Raiden lowered his hands and stared daggers at Havik.

"That's better." Commented Havik.

"I also assume you were the one who sent a death squad to the Shirai Ryu temple to 'test out' your weapons." Accused Raiden as Havik simply nodded.

"Guilty as charged. I will cause another Shirai Ryu massacre, I will get Scorpion back. And I have a few new ideas on how to get him back..."

"What do you want, Havik?" Asked Raiden as Havik started to pace.

"Simple, I just want two things from you. The Kamidogu's which I already have, and for you to be my puppet just like you were back in the good old days." Said Havik as he tilted his head to one side.

"That is not going to happen, Havik. Now surrender the Kamidogu's and release Fujin, and I promise to make your deaths quick and painless!" Threatened Raiden as Havik just laughed to himself.

"Haha! I seriously doubt that."

"Doubt it or not, you will pay for your crimes, Havik!" Growled Raiden as he marched towards Havik.

"Come and try, thunder god... Your enslavement will be no different from last time!" Yelled Havik as he marched forward pulling out his Morningstar, before speaking once again. "ATTACK!"

Before anyone knew it, Tremor, Tasia, Kano, and D'vorah leaped in to assist Havik in battle. Havik charges in and swings his Morningstar, only for Raiden to dodge the attack and blast him with a bolt of lightning making him fly back.

Raiden then saw Tasia and Kano coming at him from his sides with the Komidogu daggers in hand ready to stab him. But Raiden quickly dashes back making the two run into one another. As the two quickly regained their barrings, they both fought Raiden with a combination of dagger swipes, punches, and kicks as Raiden managed to fight both at once. Taking their attacks and striking back, hitting them both with his swipe kick.

"Both of you fought against Havik, now you work for him? Are there no lows you won't sink?" But right as Raiden asked this, D'vorah charged out of nowhere and knocked him back with her shoulder. D'vorah then unleashed a series of hooks, kicks, and using her insectoid legs to stab Raiden several times in the chest before punching him, sending him flying back.

But as Raiden was flying through the air, he looked up only to see he was heading straight into Tremor who swung his fist down and planted Raiden's face straight into the ground. Tremor then quickly stomped the ground causing a pillar of Earth to quickly lift out of the ground and throw Raiden back into the air, only for Tremor to form a gauntlet made of rock around his fist as he used it to punch Raiden and send him flying back and smashing into the rock wall before falling down along with some debris.

Raiden picked himself up as he wiped some blood away from his mouth and nose, he heard the sounds of flames speeding right towards him. He looked behind himself to see No Face using his flame thrower to try and burn Raiden. But Raiden quickly got up and hauled himself out of there, trying to get away from the flames. But as the flames stopped, Raiden turned back around to see that No Face started throwing grenades at Raiden.

"BURN THUNDER GOD! BURN!" Yelled No Face as Raiden quickly blasted the grenades with bolts of lightning that blew up both grenades.

_(Kaboom!)_

The shockwave sending everyone back. But as the dust settled and everyone stood up again, Raiden stood up furious as red lightning charged through his body once more.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Raiden in a commanding tone as he unleashed a shockwave of lightning that shocked everyone in the cave and knocked them back.

Raiden looked around to see that almost everyone was incapacitated, smoking, or covered in fallen rubble. Raiden hears a groan as he looks over to see Havik picking himself up and pushing piles of rubble off of himself. He gets up as he looks at the furious thunder god.

"You stupid thunder god... don't you see? It's the realms destiny to remain in eternal conflict. It is my life's mission to keep that immortal kombat... and NOTHING, not even YOU will stop me..." Said Havik as Raiden raised his hands and started charging them up yet again with red electricity.

"You will fail, Havik... And I will make sure you join Shinnok and become an example of what happens to those who threaten Earthrealm!" Yelled Raiden as he shot his hands forward and blasted two bolts of lightning that blasted Havik's arms from his body. Causing Havik to scream in pain as Raiden teleported in front of him.

Raiden pressed his hand against Havik's stomach only to release yet another bolt of lightning that cut right through Havik's body and made his entrails, blood, and other organs spill onto the ground.

Havik puked up a bit of blood before falling onto his back. Raiden stood over Havik and created an electrical blade from his fist, but before he could bring it down... The very earth itself lifted and entombed Raiden's feet to prevent him from moving, and before Raiden even knew it Taisa, Kano, and Tremor dashed out from behind him and his sides as they all dug their Kamidogu into his body. Spilling the thunder gods blood and making him scream in the process.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Raiden before he suddenly stopped and lowered his head. His assailants pulled their Kamidogu away from him and stood there waiting, and not even half a second later Raiden rose his head back up in a zombie-like trance. Starring a head and totally still, confirming his possession.

"See Raiden? It was over before ya knew it." Said Havik as he picked himself back up with the gaping hole in his torso starting to heal back up. As his new hands started to regenerate, he spoke to the possessed Raiden.

"Now, Raiden... Whose your master?"

"Ugh... Grr... You are, Havik. As ordered by the Blood Code." Said Raiden was he noticeably tried his best to resist the possession of the Kamidogu. But even Raiden couldn't stand up to the blades power as he fell to one knee and bowed to Havik.

"Hahahaha... Excellent work everyone. Now that Raiden is under our control, we can retrieve the rest of the Kamidogu." Commented Havik as watched his hand fully heal itself.

"Even with the power of Raiden, it won't be easy to get into the Special Forces Base and retrieve the Kamidogu." Commented D'vorah.

"Oh, don't worry, love. My Intel guide gave me all the info needed to scavenge the facility and find the Kamidogu." Said Kano as Havik looked over at him.

"Plus, Raiden will not be going alone. Taisa, D'vorah, you shall accompany him in your mission to retrieve the rest of the Kamidogu. We're already half-way to getting everything we need." Remarked Havik as Kano crossed his arms and looked over at him.

"Yeah, fantastic. But, I do believe you promised me a little reward, Havik..." Stated Kano as Havik reached into his pocket and pulled out the Portal Stone.

"Of course, Kano. You and the rest of the Black Dragon can raid the Sky Temple to your hearts content. Also, if you don't mind, can you also kill any monk you might come across during your search?" Asked Havik as he tossed Kano the Portal Stone, catching it out of the air.

"No prob, boss." Commented Kano as he held the Portal Stone out which created a yellow portal with dozens of Black Dragon goons pouring out of it and running throughout the temple. As Havik and his followers looked on at the thievery and carnage, they all heard a groan as hey looked back to see Fujin still hanging there and watching everything happen. Despite the bloodloss and pain he was in, he still tried to break free of his restraints.

"Seems like Fujin still has some fight in him." Commented Havik with Tasia adding her own thoughts.

"No wonder him and Raiden were ordered with the protection of the Jinsei and Sky Temple."

"Why are we allowing him to live? Why not just kill him already?" Asked No Face as he readied his flame thrower to torch the wind god as he started walking towards the trapped and defenseless Fujin.

"No, No Face. He's barely a threat to us, besides I'd give him an hour at the very most to live before he bleeds to death. Even by some miracle he does heal up in time to stop us, we will be to powerful..." Said Havik as he looked over to Kano and smirked.

"Along with his spirit being broken by discovering all the White Lotus monks in the Sky Temple being murdered..." Kano nodded with a smirk of his own as he then turned back to Tasia, D'vorah, and the possessed Raiden standing there.

"Now... let's move onto the next step of our plans..."

**Earthrealm: **America, Special Forces Base

"You BASTARD!" Yelled Sonya as she punched Kotal Kahn so hard she fractured his jaw and knocked him down to the ground.

Despite all of the Outworlders possessing extensive injuries of their own, they all got in battle positions and were ready to fight Sonya Blade. While on the Earthrealmers side, Johnny and Cassie grabbed a hold of Sonya and tried to hold her back.

"Sonya! Calm down! We don't even know why their here yet!" Yelled Johnny trying to calm his wife.

"Mom! Stop! Calm down!" Yelled Cassie, trying to hold her mother back just like Johnny.

"Your no different from Shao Kahn you piece of trash! You tried to murder my daughter and her team and even tried to team up with Shinnok when he infected Earthrealm's life force!" Yelled Sonya as she continued to struggle against her daughter and husband trying to hold her back. "Now you have the fucking balls to come crawling to us for help!? Are you out of your mind!?"

The Outworlders at first seemed like they were going to attack first, but Kotal held out his hand to signal them to halt. "Stop! DO. NOT. ATTACK!"

Kotal's lieutenants did what their Kahn demanded as Kotal picked himself back up. Johnny and Cassie sensing Sonya finally starting to calm down, they let go of her. All as Kotal slowly picked himself back up in a way that appeared to be painful.

"... Look Kotal, say what you need to and quick before Sonya losses her temper." Stated Johnny as Kotal respectfully nodded to Johnny before turning back to Sonya.

"Commander Blade. I sincerely apologize for all of my actions. But all I did was for the protection of Outworld. Please, listen to what I have to say. It is important." Stated Kotal in an urgent tone as he and Sonya had a stand off that lasted almost a full minute. Sonya kept her spiteful gaze trained on Kotal for another few seconds, before letting out an angry sigh.

"... Fine, you have five minutes. If I'm not convinced, you better haul your ass back to Outworld before my men open fire on you." Said Sonya as she snapped her finger, and just like that the Outworlders looked around to see nearly a hundred guards aimed their weapons at them and clicked their guns. Ready to fire at a moments notice.

"Fair enough." Stated Kotal as he began. "My kingdom was raided and assaulted by a group of enemies we share. Including those who we originally thought to be dead. They also stole an artifact of great power that my people use to travel realm to realm. The Portal Stone."

"Wait... then how did you get to Earthrealm?" Asked Jaqcui.

"We used several magical spells to get here. Not nearly as officiant as the Portal Stone, we had to try several times before finally opening a portal in the exact location we desired. They not only stole the Portal Stone, but they also killed many of my imperial guards, assisted in the escape of a prisoner, and crippled me and my friends. Smashing my legs until my bones were sand, for one." Stated Kotal.

"Wait, if you and your pals were hurt so badly, how are you still walking?" Asked Johnny as Erron stepped forward.

"Outworld magic really does wonders. Example A, Emperor Kotal's legs over there were completely shattered by the bastard who led the charge, but was mostly fixed up with the help of magical leg braces. Example B, I was beaten down and shot in the back multiple times by that Karate Kid villain reject, Kobra. But thanks to some magic potion I'm nearly all better." Remarked Erron.

"Wait, Kobra? I thought you killed him." Said Johnny as Erron turned to him.

"Cheeky little bastard turned out to be a little tougher then I thought."

"Wait... who attacked you again?" Asked Cassie, recognizing the name Kobra as a member of the Black Dragons.

"As I said before, we share these enemies. Skarlet, Tremor, Kira, Kobra, D'vorah, Red Dragon goons... and Havik." As Kotal spoke that name everyone eyes widened in surprise.

"That must be our mystery man who broke all those convicts out of prison." Stated Kenshi.

"What? No, Grandmaster Hasashi tore of that assholes head and literally dragged him to hell. How could he come back from that?" Asked Cassie.

"I am unsure Casandra Cage, but what I am sure of is that Havik is a threat to both Outworld, Earthrealm, and all other realms. We must not fight amongst ourselves if we seek victory." Almost everyone on the Earthrealmers side glared at Kotal over that statement.

"You can't be serious, right? We trusted you once before, only to get a knife in our back. You broke the Reiko accords and you broke your precious Osh-Tekk oath, how do we know you won't betray us to Havik the second you get the chance?" Asked Kung Jin as Kotal appeared like he was going to speak, only to say nothing instead. And out of nowhere, Reptile stepped forward as he was going to address the Earthrealmers.

"We understand our Kahn didn't always keep his word when making deals. But Kotal here saved all of us when we were either being crushed under Shao Kahn's boot or dealing with troubles of other matters. We believe in our Emperor, I shall stand by his word." Said Reptile as he stood by Kotal Kahn who looked at the Zatarrian in shock.

"Reptile..."

"We stand by the Emperor keeping his word as well." Said Ermac as he walked forward and stood next to Reptile.

"Ugh... I don't really like this team player thing but... what the hell? Me too." Said Erron a he walked forward a few steps.

"We fourth and fifth!" Said Ferra as Torr growled and stumbled forward a bit. All of them standing by Kotal, and asking Earthrealm to trust their emperor. A moment of silence passed before Casandra spoke up.

"So all of you stand by your Khan and lizard lips? Okay, I'm willing to trust you." Said Cassie as she crossed her arms and Reptile glared at her.

"Don't push it, Earthrealmer." The Special Forces stood there in silence for another moment, before finally speaking up.

"*Sigh*... I guess we have no choice. Fine Kotal, we trust you." Said Sonya as Kotal bowed his head in respect at Sonya and the rest of the Earthrealmers.

"I don't believe Havik is going to repeat history with his same failed plans with the Kamidogu. Between going through all the effort to gather up all these new allies of his and stealing my Portal Stone... He is planning something far bigger." Remarked Kotal.

"Maybe he's hiding out on Shang Tsung's island again?" Suggested Jaqcui.

"That is literally the first place we would look. Besides after that fight with the blood code business a year ago, SF has boats and lookouts paroling it 24/7. If he was there, we'd know." Stated Sonya.

"Wait, he was still doing Quan Chi's bidding when he was using that blood magik. Shot in the dark, maybe his hideout is Quan Chi's lair in the Netherrealm?" Suggested Johnny.

"Well, we don't know for sure but it does sound like a good idea to check it out." Replied Jin.

"My armies are ready to act, we must mount an attack against Havik before he succeeds in whatever he is planning for our worlds." Stated Kotal as Sonya looked back at him.

"We still don't know what Havik's planning Kotal. He's not just some barbarian out for power, he was able to trick a strategic general like Reiko to do what he wanted. We have to make sure we don't walk into a trap." Said Sonya as Kenshi stepped in.

"Before we run into this guns blazing... if Havik is planning something big, we should probably get the Kamidogu and put them in a more secure location. I wouldn't be surprised if they were after the knives too."

"Give the Kamidogu to Emperor Kotal, Outworld will watch over them." Stated Ermac as Cassie took a step forward.

"Your totally right, Legion. Just like how Kotal managed to keep the Portal Stone safe. We're willing to work with you, but we still don't trust you completely yet. What makes you think we're gonna hand over-" But before Cassie could finish...

_(Krak-Boom!)_

Without warning, a scarlet bolt of lightning came crashing down in between the Earthrealmers and the Outworlders as it knocked everyone back. As everyone got back up, they could barely see a thing with a cloud of dust being kicked up by the lightning strike. But they could hear the screams of Special Forces guards and the sounds of meat and flesh being stabbed and cut into pieces.

As the dust finally settled, everyone saw Raiden standing there with crackling electricity emitting from his body along with Taisa and D'vorah by his sides. With Taisa cutting up guards into pieces and D'vorah stabbing several in the chest with her insectoid legs.

"What!? Raiden!? What are you doing!?" Yelled Sonya as Raiden looked over at her, and instantly fired a crimson bolt of electricity at her which she luckily dodged.

"Havik demands your Kamidogu. Either pledge your allegiance to Havik or die." Commanded Raiden in a demonic voice as Kotal picked himself up and pulled out his War blade.

"Havik must've gotten ahold of the Kamidogu in Raiden's possession! He's possessed by the blades power!" Declared Kotal as he charged into attack Raiden, only for Raiden to fire a lightning bolt at Kotal who dodged and swung his war blade at Raiden who dodged.

"God damnit! Not this shit again!" Yelled Sonya as she charged into battle and kicked D'vorah in the face after she finished killing another guard.

"Well, guess we'll have to just beat the demon out of Raiden then." Said Johnny as he placed his glasses on and charged in at Raiden with his shadow kick that knocked the possessed thunder god to the ground.

"It's three against a dozen! They don't have a chance!" Yelled Cassie as she and Kung Jin charged into fight Taisa who managed to block both of the young warriors attacks before knocking them both back with her blades. But as she walked into administer the finishing blows, she looked up and saw an arrow heading right towards her. Just in the knick of time she swung her blade and cut the arrow in two.

Kung Jin loaded up his bow again and took aim. "Are your reflexes faster then mine, lady?"

Jin smirked as he fired another arrow only for Taisa to dodge it and smirk. "Let's find out..."

Taisa charged towards Kung Jin as she dodged many of Jin's arrows, only to cut the few last ones in half before getting to Jin and swinging her swords at him. Jin put up a good fight at blocking most of Taisa's attacks, but was eventually overwhelmed once Taisa cut Jin on the leg before kicking him down. But as she brought her blades down to chop Jin's head off, her blades were blocked by Kenshi who leaped into the picture with his own sword.

"Mind if I take this dance?" Asked Kenshi as Taisa smirked.

"A man who can't see let alone fight? Don't make me laugh!" But before Taisa could perform her next move, a green aura of energy surrounded Taisa and lifted her up off the ground. Kenshi was left confused, but then sensed the millions of souls trapped in Ermac, who was the one lifted Taisa off the ground with his telekinesis. As Taisa began to struggle, Ermac tossed her over to Ferra/Torr who punched Taisa in mid-air to the other side of the room.

Meanwhile, D'vorah was fighting Sonya who was assaulting D'vorah with a unrelenting series of kicks and punches.

"Still mad that this one nearly killed your ex-husband?" Asked D'vorah as punched Sonya across the face and was about to follow up with a stab by one of her insectoid legs.

"Nope, just annoyed that you won't stay down, queen bee." Quipped Sonya before bending the insectoid leg the wrong way followed by a snap and a gasp of pain by D'vorah.

"Augh! You shall pay for that!" Hissed D'vorah as she was about to stab Sonya with another insectoid leg. But before she could stab Sonya with it, Jaqcui dashes in and hits D'vorah with a vicious right hook that sent her flying back. Jaqcui looked over at Sonya as she smiled.

"Okay Commander?" Asked Jaqcui as Sonya nodded.

"I'm fine soldier. Now... lets finish this." Said Sonya as Jaqcui nodded and both dashed back into battle D'vorah.

All the while, the possessed Raiden was fighting Johnny Cage and Kotal Kahn as the same time. Despite his power, he was forced back by the duo assault.

"We are forcing him back Johnny Cage! Do not relent!" Remarked Kotal as they continued their assault.

"Now all we need is a cop, a sailor, and a cowboy!" Commented Cage as he kicked Raiden back a few feet.

"This is no time for jokes, Cage." Said Kotal as the possessed Raiden seemed to get angry. And without any thought blasting Kotal and Johnny with bolts of lightning. But as he was about to finish the job, Erron dashed in with guns blazing shooting at Raiden that made him stumble back as Reptile dashed in and punched Raiden in the face.

"Don't worry, here's your cowboy." Commented Erron as Johnny and Kotal started to pick themselves back up.

"We don't have time for this foolishness." Said the possessed Raiden as he extended his arms and floated up into the air. Kotal, Johnny, Reptile, and Erron knowing what Raiden was going to do, all charged at him to take him down for good. But when they were only an inch away from the thunder god, Raiden released a shockwave of lightning that shocked everyone in the room except for D'vorah and Taisa.

_(Kazap!)_

With that surge of lightning, everyone lying on the ground unconscious or in so much pain they couldn't move.

"Perhaps you should've started off with that..." Suggested D'vorah as she and Taisa stood back up.

"Let's just kill them already before they get back up." Said Taisa as she pulled out her blades and D'vorah popped out her insectoid legs to finish them. But were stopped by Raiden who held his hand out to stop them.

"Didn't you hear Master Havik? No killing the Outworlders, or the Earthrealmers. The Special Forces pursuit of us will only grow greater if you kill them." Said Raiden as the two women complied.

"Very well. Let's get this over with before more guards show up." Said Tasia as the possessed Raiden bent down and pulled out a security card from Sonya's pocket. In a flash of lightning he teleported away for a few moments. Only several seconds later returning with a black box in his hands. Lifting up the top, he showed Taisa and D'vorah the last three Kamidogu daggers Havik is after.

"Soon, Havik will achieve his goal. And better the realms for all of us..." Spoke the possessed Raiden in a demonic ominous voice. But before the three left, D'vorah looked back down at the unconscious Johnny Cage, growing a smirk as she turned back to her allies.

"Before we leave. This one has an idea, as this one recalls, Havik was interested in Johnny Cage's green energy. Perhaps he could be useful to us..."

**Earthrealm: **Japan, Shirai Ryu Temple

Mileena stood in a dark and seemingly endless void. As she looked around, she saw nothing but blackness. Confused, she started yelling out to see if anybody else was there.

"What is this place? Where am I? If this is some pathetic tactic to intimidate me, I will find you and feast on your flesh! Hello!? Is anyone there!? Show yourself!" Yelled Mileena, only to receive no answer. Mileena started to walk several feet to see if she could find a wall or an end to the room. She walked for several moments holding her hands out to find a wall, only to find nothing.

"Okay, I have had it! Where am I!? Kotal! Raiden! Is that you!? I will not be made a fool out off! Whoever it is, show yourself so I may rip that smile off of your face!" Roared Mileena, still looking around for a wall, an exit, or just another person. But just like before. Nobody was there.

But as Mileena was about to call out again, she heard some buzzing as she started to look around. She heard the buzzing of multiple insects in the blackness as she looked around. As she looked around, she saw what appeared to be a wasp or bee of some kind fly out of the darkness and right at Mileena's face. Mileena swatted at the insect several times to no effect, until she managed to swat the bug out of the air as it fell to the ground. Mileena looked down at the injured insect in disgust.

"Disgusting bug..." Mileena walked forward as she lifted her foot and crushed the bug. But that only made the insane buzzing louder as Mileena took several steps back to look around for the source of all that noise.

"Who's there!? What is this!?" Just as Mileena asked that, several more bugs flew out of the darkness. Insects of all varieties as they started to fly all around Mileena and attempted to bite or sting her. But Mileena swung her hands, crushing most of them. As she continued her swatting, the bugs and buzzing started to subside. As Mileena heard that the buzzing was replaced by high heels tapping against a hard floor.

And then suddenly out of nowhere, a spotlight lit up and shined over Mileena's head. Mileena looked up and covered her eyes from the blinding light, she attempted to see where the light was coming from. Only to find nothing. But she then heard the sound of clicking high heels getting closer and closer. Looking over at the direction of the noise she saw a figure walk into the light. A familiar figure. Mileena glared at the woman in front of her.

"D'vorah..." Mileena hissed at in spite as she reached behind her and pulled out her sai's. But D'vorah wasn't paying any attention to her, instead she held one of her disgusting maggot looking insectoid spawns in her arms and petting it like a puppy dog.

D'vorah looked up from the spawn as she glared at Mileena. "Mileena... This one believe she killed you. Allow this one to correct her mistake."

"You worthless insect! It will not be like last time, this time I will KILL YOU!" Yelled Mileena as she got into battle position with her sai, all the while D'vorah kept stroking the maggot like spawn in her arms. After another moment she allowed the creature to crawl into her abdomen and safely be tucked away as D'vorah looked back up at Mileena.

"History shall repeat itself to the last note, Mileena. But this time, I will make sure you suffer..." Said D'vorah as she started to casually walk forward. Mileena stood her ground and held her sai in place. After half a second past she charged forward, ready to kill D'vorah, but as she swung her blades, she realized she wasn't holding them anymore.

Mileena immediately stopped and looked at her hands to see that they were missing. It's like they just disappeared. But as Mileena looked back up to face D'vorah, she saw that the Kytinn was right in her face and only stood a few inches away from her. D'vorah smiled at her as Mileena yelped and took a few steps back.

"What's the matter? Are you scared? Good, you taste so much better when your frightened." Hissed D'vorah as Mileena growled and stood back up.

"I don't need my sai to kill you, bug! I will use my bare hands!" Yelled Mileena as she charged forward to claw as D'vorah with her claw-like nails. But before she could even touch D'vorah, D'vorah popped out her insectoid legs and at insane speeds she shot them forward as her insectoid legs pierced Mileena's hands.

Mileena screamed in pain as D'vorah lifted her off the ground by the holes in her hands. D'vorah brought Mileena closer, face to face D'vorah spoke. "You are nothing but a failed lab experiment Mileena... and you will die as you lived. Alone."

Mileena's glare of hate and spite soon turned to one of fear as D'vorah grabbed Mileena by the face and started to vomit thousands of maggots and other insects into Mileena's mouth as she coughed and gagged. D'vorah soon finished up and stopped as Mileena's body began to shake violently.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mileena screamed as she could feel all those bugs eating her from the inside out. The skin on her belly started to move around as if insects were crawling under her skin. She started to scream as loud as possibly as she felt the bugs starting to borrow their way out of her stomach as he belly started to bleed.

But before Mileena could truly experience the horror of being eaten alive...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She woke up. Screaming and nearly jumping out of her bed from the horrific nightmare she just had. She looked around a bit to see that she was just in her room in the Shirai Ryu temple. Mileena continued to pant and sweat as she finally started to calm down. Mileena placed a hand to her head as she started to slow down her rapid breathing.

"Calm down... it is only a dream... it is only a dream... it is only a-!" Mileena stopped short a she looked down on her bedroom floor in fear as she saw what appeared to be a roach skittering across the floor. Mileena without even a seconds thought leaped out of bed and brought her foot down, crushing the creature. But she didn't do it just once, she did it over and over and over, until it was nothing but a smashed pile of bug guts.

Mileena's rapid panting remained as she took several steps back until her back hit the corner of the room. The Half-Tarkatan then slid down the wall and sat in the corner of the room as she tucked up her legs to her chest and hugged them. She started to slowly slow down her rapid and panic fueled breathing, all she could do was stare at the smashed cockroach with wide eyes.

'... Stop this Mileena, calm yourself... it was just a nightmare, just a nightmare... it was not real... it was not real... it was not... real..." Mileena muttered to herself the same sentence over and over as he rapid breathing started to return to normal. A few moments passed as Mileena's panic attack finally past. She looked back over at the stain on the wooden floor that used to be a cockroach five minutes ago.

After sitting in the corner for five more minutes, Mileena decided she just needed some fresh air. She got up as she walked over to the door and made her way to the hallway as she started to walk down it. Mileena slowly walked down the hallway as she glanced at all the paper doors she passed by. She listened intently for anyone who might've been woken up by Mileena's screaming, but surprisingly as far as she knew everyone was still asleep. Either that, or they were woken up but decided to go back to sleep.

'Who would've thought a clan of skilled assassins would be heavy sleepers...' Thought Mileena to herself as she continued to walk down the hallways slowly. But as she was starting to get close to the Fire Garden behind the temple, she stopped as she noticed that one room that was larger then all the others had a light shining through the paper door and walls of the room.

Mileena already knowing that room belonged to Grandmaster Hanzo. 'What would he be doing up this late? It doesn't matter, just be as quiet as possible when you sneak past his room. The last thing I need right now is to be scolded for being out of my room like some child.'

The Half-Tarkatan started to slowly tip-toe past the room, to the best of her ability trying to remain silent. To any normal person, Mileena would be pratically unnoticable. But to a skilled assassin like Hanzo... she couldn't be too careful. As she continued her track, she tip-toed to the point where she was in front of Hanzo's door. But before she could even take one more step...

The door instantly slid open as Mileena had the look on her face like a deer in headlights. She looked up to see Hanzo looking down at her, Hanzo yanned, showing that the Grandmaster himself was up for a while.

Mileena didn't know what to say, but as she tried to think of an excuse to explain why she was walking around the Shirai Ryu temple in the middle of the night, Hanzo spoke first.

"Mileena? What are you doing up so late? It's 2:00 AM in the morning."

"I was... Just heading outside for a little air. My room felt very stuffy and warm, so I decided to get some air." Explained Mileena as Hanzo stared down at her silently for a moment.

"Really? Is there any other reason why you left your room in the middle of the night?" Asked Hanzo with a suspicious tone.

"No, I was just unconformable in my room. I just wanted some air." Reiterated Mileena as Hanzo still looked down at her like he knew she was hiding something from him.

"You do understand that there is a curfew, don't you? Nobody's allowed out of their room, especially after 10." Stated Hanzo as Mileena looked down and to the side as she growled in a low tone of voice.

"I... Nevermind. I will just head back to my quarters..." Said Mileena as she turned and started to walk back in the direction of her room as Hanzo stood their with crossed arms. Watching the woman walk away.

"Are you sure you didn't scream at all?" Asked Hanzo as Mileena stopped in her tracks and bushed a bit. Hanzo smirked as saw Mileena stop.

"I... I-It was nothing. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to return to my quarters now." Said Mileena in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Mileena, come here." Said Hanzo as Mileena stood there frozen for a few more moments.

"Mileena." Repeated Hanzo as Mileena sighed in annoyance before turning around and walking back over to Hanzo's quarters. Hanzo already walked back into his room as Mileena stood in the doorway. Seeing that Hanzo's room was far bigger then anyone else's room. Mileena looked around to see that despite Hanzo's room being twice as big as any other Shirai Ryu members room, it was still pretty modest.

Mileena looked over to see Hanzo was on one knee as he was digging through the bottom drawer of his dresser drawer. Mileena was about to ask Hanzo what he was doing, but before she could utter a word Hanzo raised his hand and gestured over to a small table in the corner of his room.

"Please, Mileena. Sit." Mileena looked back at Hanzo to still see he was still digging around. Mileena turned to the table as she did was Hanzo said and sat cross legged on one of the two pillows on both sides of the table. Mileena waited a few more seconds as she finally heard her Grandmaster speak again.

"Here it is." Mileena looked over to see Hanzo standing back up and walked over to Mileena with what appeared to be a wooden box in his hands. He then placed the box on a table as he saw on the other pillow, cross legged and across from Mileena. Hanzo then clicked open the two latches on top of the box and opened it up to reveal what appeared to be a wooden chess set.

Mileena looked down to see that there were several chips with Japanese lettering on them that were on Hanzo's side and Mileena's side. Mileena gave a confused look as Hanzo picked up the chips on his side and started to place them down.

"What is this?" Asked Mileena in a confused tone.

"Shogi. So do you wish to be black or white?" Asked Hanzo as he started placing down the chips.

"I... don't understand. You want to play a game?" Asked Mileena confused as Hanzo nodded.

"Of course, games like these can be a good stress reliever and help settle ones nerves. Plus, it is very relaxing." Remarked Hanzo as he continued to place more chips on the board.

"... That's ridiculous. A children's board game is how you relieve stress? How childish..." Commented Mileena.

"At the very least give it a try. When I was a child, after training with my father he would reward me with a game of Shogi. He always beat me every time we played, but after the 40th to 60th time we played, I finally won. And I never lost a game against him after that." Said Hanzo as he continued to set up the game. Mileena looked down as she reminisced her own father. Barely even knowing him despite her sheer amount of loyalty and love for him. She always imagined what it would be like if she actually spent time with Shao Kahn once. Before he...

"Mileena? Mileena? Can you hear me?" Mileena was miles away in thought, before being snapped back to reality by Hanzo's voice as she looked back up at him. Seeing that he already set up the game.

"Oh, yes. I can hear you." Replied Mileena.

"Do you still wish to play?" Asked Hanzo as Mileena remained silent for a bit. Before responding.

"Wait... I thought you were commanding me to play this game." Said Mileena in a confused tone.

"No. It's up to you. If you wish to return to your room and deal with your problems by yourself, then fine. But if you wish to take your mind off it... play some Shogi with me." Stated Hanzo as Mileena remained silent for a bit.

"... Very well, I will play this children's game... But... I'm still not entirely sure how to play." Remarked Mileena, accepting Hanzo's offer.

"Don't worry, you will learn while playing. Also, it's a game for all ages." Remarked Hanzo.

"Whatever."

"Do you want black or white?" Asked Hanzo.

"I choose white." Replied Mileena, looking down she already saw that Hanzo placed the white chips in her corner.

"That means I go first." Said Hanzo with a tiny smirk on his face as Mileena groaned in annoyance. Hanzo went first like he said as Mileena was just watching him make his first moves.

The two continued to play for a few more moments with Mileena slowly starting to learn how to play. But that didn't mean Hanzo was going easy on her. After a few more moments of playing, Hanzo spoke up.

"Did you dream about how you died?" Right as Hanzo asked this, Mileena looked back up at him with wide eyes filled with surprise and shock as she dropped the white chip that was in her hand.

Replying in a stuttering and shocked voice "W-What? How could you have possibly known that?"

"Your talking to a man who has died twice. I know better then anyone how traumatizing death can be." Said Hanzo as he played his turn and Mileena looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? You died twice? How did you die a second time?" Asked Mileena in surprise.

"A Chaosrealmer named Havik. He beat me to death. But I returned and ripped his head off." Replied Hanzo casually as Mileena smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Hahaha... That sounds fantastic. They call me insane, but I was nowhere near as insane as him. You did the realms a favor." Complimented Mileena as she played her turn.

"As much as I hated, Havik. Killing people is not something I really boast about..." Hanzo said as he trailed off.

"My Chujin, Takeda told me how you died. It sounded horrible. I should have killed D'vorah when I had the chance..." Said Hanzo as Mileena's eyes widened a she looked back up at him.

"Wait... you fought D'vorah?" Asked Mileena as Hanzo looked back at up at her from the game.

"When I was about to execute Quan Chi, D'vorah came through a portal. I fought her and managed to take one of her insectoid legs before stabbing me in the chest with another..." Replied Hanzo as Mileena smiled yet again.

"Good, that worthless insect got what she deserved." Spitefully growled Mileena as the two continued to play silently. Until Hanzo spoke up.

"Is that who you were dreaming about? Is that why you screamed?" Asked Hanzo as Mileena growled and avoided eye contact with him.

"... No, I am still the daughter of Shao Kahn and Kahntum... I fear nothing." Stated Mileena in a harsh tone of voice as Hanzo chuckled under his voice a bit.

"Even though here in the Shirai Ryu we teach our members to be brave and fearless, there are certain fears that can't be overcome quite as easily. Overcoming the fear of death is one of the most difficult fears a person could possibly overcome. No matter the race or background. I have died myself and... the experience never gets better." Stated Hanzo as Mileena glared at him a bit.

"... No, an Emperess should never feel fear. If I did, I should just return to Outworld and be executed again..." Said Mileena as she looked down shamefully, causing a bit of an awkward silence to appear between Mileena and Hanzo. Hanzo already held one of his chips up and was about to play it, but he just stood still. Holding the chip in the air silently.

"Do you want to know what frightens me?" Asked Hanzo as Mileena looked back up at Hanzo.

"What?" Asked Mileena.

"I'm afraid to loose the ones I care for. The Shirai Ryu value family over all else, if even one of them died it would be absolute hell for me... Even if a new member joined a day ago and their life was in danger... I would without hesitation sacrifice my own life to save theirs... I would rather die then go through the pain of loosing another friend or family member ever again..." Hanzo said in the most sincere voice he could conjure up. Mileena just stared at him for a bit as Hanzo played his piece and claimed one of Mileena's pieces.

The two continued to play until Mileena was only down to three pieces with Hanzo only missing one piece that Mileena by some miracle was able to claim. As Mileena finished her turn, Hanzo began to play his turn. But as he was deciding, Mileena spoke up.

"Has... Karbrac ever spoke about Baraka?"

"Yes, with how much he talks about him and the Tarkatans I am surprised he didn't write a book yet." Commented Hanzo as he claimed one of Mileena's pieces.

"... And you know about the Tarkatans right?"

"Yes, I have heard of how fierce and dangerous Tarkata are... And in that respect, I respect them." Replied Hanzo as Mileena looked down, clearly very unsure if she should go any further or open herself up to this honest and kind man who opened his doors up for her.

"... Baraka. He was my general and was an inspiration among the Tarkatans. Like how, Liu Kang was to the White Lotus and the Shaolin. He, was one of my allies who were truly loyal to the end. He was even my mate for some time... but, nothing truly romantic. Just... lust. He was one of the only people who I could truly call a... a... a friend." Said Mileena as Hanzo listened to her story.

"Karbrac already told me what happened..."

"He blames me for his death..." Said Mileena.

"No, he knows that D'vorah was the one who killed Baraka."

"Blaming me for leading him to his death..." Said Mileena shamefully.

"... I may not have known Baraka, Mileena. But I know loyalty when I see it, he saw you as a true leader and a true Empress. If he died, he did so defending your honor and life. Don't let his death happen in vein, honor him and do your best to live the best life you can. Do you believe that is what he would've wanted?" Asked Hanzo as Mileena looked back at him, with sad eyes.

"I... I suppose so..." Said Mileena as Hanzo finished his turn.

"Then honor his memory in the best way you can." Said Hanzo as Mileena looked down, still sadened. But then looked back up and nodded.

"Yes, of course." Mileena looked down to see she had one piece left, it was her turn.

"Mileena, it is okay to feel fear. Especially to an experience as haunting as that. I had to go through hell to even stand up to my fears. I can lend you a hand and help you out of the dark cave. But in the end, it is your choice if you want to take it or not. Sometimes, you must take a leap of faith..." Said Hanzo as he claimed Mileena's last piece and won the game.

"I... I will keep that in mind. And, the children's card game was not as torturous as I originally believed." Said Mileena as she stood back up along with Hanzo following suit.

"I will take that as a compliment. If you feel troubled again, don't hesitate to ask. Or... If you want to speak your mind. Instead of wondering around the temple in the middle of the night." Said Hanzo looking down at Mileena with a pair of kind eyes.

"Yes, well... I will be heading back to my quarters. Also, I... appropriate bending your ear for me..." Said Mileena as she trailed off, turning to Hanzo's door as she opened it up and was about to leave, but stopped in the doorway as she stood there.

"Is something the matter?" Asked Hanzo as Mileena just stood there.

"No... No, not at all. I was just thinking about how I was going to beat you in our next round of Shogi." Said Mileena in a bit of a playful tone as Hanzo smiled back, with Mileena leaving the room.

Hanzo turned back around as he started to pack up. Closing the latches and putting the Shogi board back where he found it. As he did, he saw that a tiny piece of paper slipped out of the wooden box. Hanzo looked down as he picked the piece of paper up and looked at it.

He saw that the names Hanzo and Harumi were written on the top of the paper, Hanzo scrolled down the paper as he saw a few tally marks under his name with dozens upon dozens of tally marks written under Harumi's name.

'She really was better at this game then me...' Thought Hanzo to himself before slipping the note away in his pocket and putting the Shogi board away.

**Earthrealm:** China, Lin Kuei Palace

Grandmaster Sub-Zero walked down the main hallway of the Lin Kuei Palace with two ninja walking by his sides. Speedwalking, it was clear that Sub-Zero was in a rush as he spoke to his two ninja.

"Did you receive any word from the scouts sent to find the source of the Lin Kuei technology?" Asked Kuai Liang as the ninja on his left responded.

"No, Grandmaster. The scouts even interrogated Red and Black Dragon only to find nothing."

"Damn. Have you checked the defunct Cyber Lin Kuei Factory like I asked?" Asked Hanzo as the trio were heading closer and closer to the main vault of the palace.

"Yes, Grandmaster. It remained completely untouched, still lying under tons of rock and Earth with no sign of disturbance." Replied the ninja on the right.

"Dammit, Cyber Lin Kuei tech does not just appear out of thin air. If the vault of weapons and tools has been breached, there is only one place left we can hide them, a place where this new assailant wouldn't even think to look." Growled Sub-Zero under his tone of voice.

"Where is that, Grandmaster?" Asked one of the ninja as the trio got closer to the vault room of the palace.

"A secret Lin Kuei storage vault in the heart of a major Chinese city. Whoever these thieves are, they will never find that vault. Let alone penetrate it." Said Sub-Zero as the group finally entered the vault room of the Lin Kuei Palace.

"When we are finished her, make sure to contact Special Forces and ask what they've found out."

"Of course, Grandmaster."

Opening the door, Sub-Zero and the other two ninja's eyes widened in disbelief as they saw a grey cyborg standing there at the end of the vault of treasures and weapons. The metal bars that were previously there to protect the most valued objects were torn off the wall and thrown to the floor. With the grey cyborg reaching for the severed robotic head of Sektor.

The cyborg stood there frozen as he stared at Sub-Zero and the two other ninja's standing there. Finally after a moment of silence, the room itself seemed to get far colder as Sub-Zero took three steps in, creating a trail of forming ice and icicles.

"How DARE you soil these Lin Kuei grounds with your unholy metallic presence?" Asked Sub-Zero spitefully as ice started to form around his hand. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The cyborg turned away from Sektor's head and stood there, staring down Sub-Zero and the two other ninjas who got into battle positions.

"It does not matter. The Cyber Lin Kuei shall return, and when it does every false Lin Kuei shall be forcibly cyberized to join the cause." Stated the robot in a cold tone.

"Not if I break you first." Threatened Sub-Zero as he ice slid into battle. As he was heading for the robot the robot leaped over Sub-Zero and turned around as the robot started wailing on Sub-Zero with a series of vicious punches and kicks.

That was until Sub-Zero started blocking the robots attacks and started attacking with a series of his own punches and kicks. Finishing it off with kicking the robot several feet back as he walked up to him and formed a sword made out of pure ice. As he lifted it above his head and was about to bring it down, the robots color instantly changed into a yellow version with slightly different armor.

Sub-Zero hesitated as he looked at the robot in shock. "Wha- Cyrax!? Is tha-UGH!"

But Sub-Zero wasn't able to finish with the robot taking advantage of the distraction. Quickly assaulting Sub-Zero with a series of punches before extracting a blade from the top of his wrist and slashing deeply into Sub-Zero's abdomen. Making the ice ninja stumble back and fall on the ground.

"No! Grandmaster! We'll help you!" Yelled the two young Lin Kuei as they charged in with their swords out. Meanwhile Sub-Zero laid on the ground and held his hand out, trying to get his young members to stop.

"Stop, you fools! This is my fight! He will kill you!" But Sub-Zero's warnings went on def ears. One of the ninjas swung his sword only for the cyborg to quickly dodge and grab the young ninja by the shoulder. Assaulting his chest with a series of rapid machine-like punches before administering one final punch that made his torso explode with his head, arms, and pieces of his torso flying everywhere.

"No!" Yelled Sub-Zero as the other young ninja stood there frozen in fear as the cyborg covered in his friends blood turned to him.

"You can be spared, if you join the new Cyber Lin Kuei initiative. I shall let you live and you shall become cyberized." Said the cyborg as the ninja backed up a bit, before charging forward. The cyborg dodged most of his attacks, before grabbing the blade of his katana with his robotic hand before snapping it.

The young ninja didn't even have time to react before the cyborg kicked one of his legs out and started viciously pummeling him before quickly tossing him into the air, where a gray cyborg teleported out of the floor below him and punched the ninja with so much force he cut him in half.

The two stood there soaked in the young ninja's blood as the injured Sub-Zero could do nothing but watch as the two assimilated back into one cyborg before walking over to the end of the vault again, grabbing Sektor's head and absorbing it into it's system.

Sub-Zero looked around for a weapon before finding a batarang hanging on the wall along with many other weapons.

"Lin Kuei. Sektor, assimilated. Triborg fully complete. Now time to- Ugh!" Sub-Zero tossed the batarang into the back of Triborg's head making him fall down. But the robotic ninja quickly picked himself back up to see the still bleeding Sub-Zero getting back up.

"Kuai Liang, I grow tired of this pathetic quarrel. Prepare for termination." Triborg switched over to his Sektor mode he held his hands out in front of him and was about to torch Sub-Zero alive. But before he could.

_(Frooo!)_

A blast of ice hit Triborg's arm as the robotic ninja stumbled back in surprise. "What in the-!?"

But when Triborg looked back up to see where the blast came from, he saw Frost dash right towards him and kick him in the face. Right before swinging her fist and shattering Triborg's frozen arm.

_(Krack!)_

"Error. Error. System malfunction. Repairs required."

The robot stumbled back, holding his frozen nub as Frost turned back to the injured Sub-Zero. "Master! We need to get you help!"

Frost was about to run over to Sub-Zero, but was stopped by her mentor holding his hand out. "No, Frost! Finish the cyborg before he escapes!"

Frost turned back to the injured Triborg to charge another blast of ice. But right as Frost fired her blast of ice, Triborg teleported away as the ice blast froze the wall instead.

"DAMMIT!" Growled Sub-Zero as Frost ran to his side and helped him up.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Frost as Sub-Zero coughed up a bit of blood.

"It is a ghost of the Lin Kuei's past... A mistake that must be corrected..."

**Earthrealm:** China, Buried Cyber Lin Kuei Factory

Triborg jumped through the floor and landed on the ground of the Cyber Lin Kuei assembly line. Triborg then walked over to a nearby computer as he started to type at it, causing multiple windows on the screen to flash and dash around the screen. As Triborg was typing away, two figures walked up behind him.

"So, how did things go?" Asked Kira.

"The mission was a success. Got ahold of Sektors data banks and now with his information, I can bring the Cyber Lin Kuei back." Said Triborg as he continued to type at the computer.

"And what happened to your arm?" Asked Kobra.

"A Lin Kuei brat got lucky and took it. But it does not matter, with this data, I shall return the Cyber Lin Kuei back to life." Said Triborg as he turned around to face the duo.

"So does that mean you'll remain loyal to Havik and keep your alliance with the Black Dragon?" Asked Kira.

"Of course, as long as your not planning to betray me. Along with tunneling your way into the Cyber Lin Kuei Factory and activating me, I shall remain loyal to Havik and you. By the way, do you have the... 'bodies' I asked for?" Asked Triborg as Korbra and Kira smirked and glanced at each other.

"Of course, for the right price." Said Kobra as he rubbed his fingers together.

"Money is no issue. Soon... Earthrealm shall tremble at the might of the Cyber Lin Kuei."

**Netherrealm: **Quan Chi's Lair

"Hahaha... I can't believe the library Quan Chi possesses. There is so much information here about the dark arts it can put the Necronomicon to shame." Said Havik as he flipped through one of Quan Chi's old spell books.

"Please tell me why I'm here again?" Asked Kano as he stood on the side impatiently with Daegon standing by his side.

"And why do I have to be here with this Black Dragon scum? Absolutely ridiculous." Said Daegon as Kano glared at the leader of the Red Dragons with Daegon glaring back.

"What was that, mate? Are you looking to get gutted? Because you've come to the right place." Said Kano as he pulled out one of his knives, all while Daegon gave Kano a furious look.

"That's how you talk to a son of Argus? That's how you talk to a demi-god? Bow down to me, and I MIGHT spare your pathetic life!" Commanded Daegon as he pointed to the ground, signaling Kano to bow to him.

"You've gotta be bloody kiddin' me! Take your bloody godhood, and shove it up your a-"

"Gentlemen, please!" Daegon and Kano stopped fighting as they looked over to see Havik walking up to them both, while holding one of the dark books he was just reading in one hand. "We all want the same thing here... absolute power and control. And trust me, with all the reading I've been doing here. I found a way to do just that. A source of power so strong, it would make Shinnok himself look like an amoeba."

"Fine, whatever. If it means that we'll finish this up and all get what we want, I'll be far away from this bastard." Said Kano gesturing to Daegon as Daegon growled at him.

"Same here..."

"So, how would you say your men did at the Shirai Ryu temple with testing those new weapons?" Asked Havik.

"All of em' are as dead as mud. But as far as I know, the weapons and test subjects were effective. Thanks to our robotic pal giving us access to the Cyber Lin Kuei tech." Said Kano with a smirk.

"Havik! Their back, and they got the rest of the Kamidogu." Said Skarlet as Havik, Daegon, and Kano looked over to see Skarlet walking toward them with a possessed Raiden, Taisa, and D'vorah holding a body over her shoulder trailing a few feet behind the red female ninja.

"Excellent work! I knew I could always count on you." Said Havik as Raiden handed Havik the box filled with the three other Kamidogu.

"Plus, this one brought Havik a gift. As a show of our loyalty and commitment." Stated D'vorah as Havik looked over in interest as D'vorah pulled down the unconscious man from her shoulder and laid him on the ground. Revealing it to be Johnny Cage. Havik bent down to inspect the unconscious form of Johnny Cage as he laughed to himself.

"Hehehe... Why would I waste my time on an Acorn like Casandra Cage when I have the mighty oak which is Johnny Cage himself? His green energy shall indeed be useful." Havik stood back up as he pointed to D'vorah and Raiden.

"Wonderful work D'vorah, I assure you, your reward will be grand for your generous contributions. Now take him to the dungeon. We'll deal with him later." Raiden and D'vorah nodded as they both picked up Johnny from each end and carried him away.

"Now that's done with..." Havik turned back to Kano and Daegon. "You two can begin your assault on the Shirai Ryu temple. But, make sure when you find Hanzo Hasashi. Bring him to me alive. I do believe I have a new tactic to regain the help of Scorpion."

"That's no problem. Although, we will need a little more assistance in order to take down a clan as powerful as the Shirai Ryu." Said Daegon as Havik nodded happily.

"I was hoping you were going to ask that. Because I have a few new friends who are just dying to help out. Now, I'm no master sorcerer like Quan Chi, but I am not a slacker in the magik department. And some of these faces, you might recognize..." Said Havik as he gestured to his left where three figures walked out of the shadows. Showing them to be revenants of Hsu Hao, Forest Fox, and Reiko.

"Scorpion, will be mine..." Stated Havik with a devilish smirk.

**Note: **Real quick note, if any of my readers out there is familiar with the game of Shogi and I somehow misrepresented the way the game is played, I apologize. I tried to represent the game as best as I could. Anyway, follow, favorite, and subscribe if you like this fic. Also, leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Earthrealm:** Japan, The Shirai Ryu Temple, The Courtyard

Spread throughout the front courtyard of the Shirai Ryu were the standard one on one combat training, weapons training, and multiple sects of combat training exercises. The training exercises were in multiple areas of the front yard with Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi training the biggest group. Pacing around the lined up group of Shirai Ryu as they all had synchronized fighting styles.

Hanzo eyed them as he paced back and forth, observing them like a curious doctor would on an operation. Although even with the diverse amount of different races from different realms among the group, none of them seemed to exceed more then Mileena, who was noticeably far more accurate, flexible, and fast then any of the other members.

"Doing good so far... but your blows require more strength. Faster! More accurate!... Stronger blows! A child could dodge THAT slow attack with ease! Faster! Imagine striking through your opponents chest and tearing out their heart!" Instructed Hanzo as his students listened and performed their synchronized moves to the best of their abilities.

The synchronized fighters moved faster and striked harder followed by a series of complex flips, kicks, and punches. Continuing their synchronized combat training, the Grandmaster still wandered around them with his hands behind his back and a stern expression on his face. Continuing his observation, he continued his drilling.

"Too fast! You are becoming sloppy and unfocused! I want to see more power behind those strikes! More! Faster! Good... now your opponent is dizzy and disoriented from your assault... Finish him with your final assault! And I better see a perfect side kick as your finisher! Now go!" Drilled Hanzo as his students did exactly as he commanded with a synchronized combo of lightning fast and precise punches and kicks the would even leave someone as fast as Kabal in shock.

After the lightning fast assault of punches and kicks, the group finished off their finishing move with side kicks like their Grandmaster asked of them. Although, none of them were quite perfect, except for one. The one of course being Mileena who performed the perfect side kick, sticking her leg straight into the air while splitting her legs perfectly.

The group stopped as they stood there with their legs together and their arms by their sides as they bowed to the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu, who stood in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Many of you did well, but not perfect. Here in the Shirai Ryu, we strive for absolute excellence. If you cannot perform a simple perfect side kick then you will not be allowed to have lunch. Those of you who have not succeeded, you shall stay out here and practice your side kick over and over until you get it right. Then you can eat. Although for those who have succeeded..." Hanzo glanced over to Mileena and Aynos who were standing in the group. "You may eat and rest. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Grandmaster." The students said in unison as they bowed and continued to practice their side kick.

As Hanzo still stood there and observed his students, Aynos walked into the temple for lunch as Mileena walked up to Hanzo as Hanzo turned to face her.

"As always, you did quite well." Complimented Hanzo as Mileena smirked under her mask.

"Well of course I did, I am the daughter of Shao Kahn after all. I was just born perfect." Said Mileena in a prideful tone as Hanzo tilted his head a bit.

"Even though you are still physically a great fighter, you still suffer from your hubris. Humility is a virtue after all." Said Hanzo as Mileena quickly rolled her eyes at that statement.

"I'm going to guess that whoever said that was someone who never felt an iota of pride in their life." Retorted Mileena as Hanzo looked over to see many of the students who Mileena was just training with were having a difficult time trying to perform the perfect side kick as Mileena took notice and looked over as well. Mileena gaining an expression of annoyance on her face spoke her mind.

"Pathetic, they are supposed to become trained warriors and they can't even perform one perfect side kick? They will never become true fighters..."

"Many of them have never fought before in their lives. They aren't like us where we were taught how to fight at a very young age, some of them are farmers or merchants while the rest are young adults. Very few of them actually being warriors. Give them time, they have strong hearts." Said Hanzo as Mileena still possessed a look of doubt on her face as Hanzo glanced at her.

"Go over there and help them out." Said Hanzo as Mileena looked over at Hanzo with a look of disbelief.

"What?!"

"You performed the side kick perfectly with no trouble, I'm sure the rest of them could benefit from your tutelage." Explained Hanzo as Mileena till possessed her look of disbelief.

"You cannot be serious, I'm not going to guide these weaklings if they can't even learn how to fight. Besides that, I can barely qualify as a teacher. As you said, I am not a 'peoples person'." Stated Mileena.

"... As I recalled, you wished for the rest of the clan to respect you, is that right?"

"Well... That is true, but what I really wanted was solitary and not-"

"I'm afraid solitary is not an option. Besides, I doubt solitary is what you truly desire. You want respect among the other Shirai Ryu... perhaps even gain a few companions." Declared the Grandmaster as the two remained silent for a moment with the both of them watching the students attempt and fail at performing the perfect side kick over and over.

"It is up to you. Don't forget our meditation later today in the Fire Garden." Said Hanzo as he placed his hands behind his back and walked off, leaving Mileena standing there in front of the training students. Mileena crossed her arms as she stood there for a few minutes and just watched the students try and fail to perform the side kick over and over for around five minutes.

All the while Mileena was contemplating what Hanzo told her, even if she did approach them and try to help them, how would she approach it? From plenty of times in the past, Mileena knew that she was terrible at starting casual conversation or offering her thoughts and opinions without seeming like an arrogant child. After several more seconds of watching the Shirai Ryu recruits try and fail, she finally relented and groaned.

Mileena walked over to one of the youngest recruits as he failed his kick and fell on the floor. But before he could get back up, he saw a shadow cast over him. The young man and several other students stopped training as they looked over to see Mileena standing over him with her hands on her hips.

"You keep failing at performing a simple perfect side kick. And as you witnessed yourself, I performed one perfectly. I can give you advice on how to properly perform it." Said Mileena as the young man stared at her awkwardly and picked himself back up.

"Well... I uhh..." The young man was interrupted before he could say anything.

"What he means to say is, we don't take combat advice from bipedal hyenas." Mileena snapped her head at another young man who glared at her with venom in his eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I just offered to help him, and yet you spit in my face!?" Yelled Mileena, allowing her temper to take over.

"Look, we know Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi letting you into the clan is his final decision. And we can't change that. But we don't have to like it, half-breed." Hissed the other young man as a third young man standing beside him spoke up.

"Yeah, that's right. We don't need instruction from some crazy ex-despot like you. Now do yourself a favor, and GET LOST!" Mileena glared at him and the rest of the recruits who stopped training just to glare at her. Her attempted sympathetic expression was instantly replaced with one of anger and hate, growling at the recruits before turning around and walking away towards the temple.

The Edenian-Tarkatan hybrid walked through the entrance and started to march through the halls angrily. She actually once in her life offered her hand out to someone to HELP them. Not to attack them, not to insult them, but to HELP them and provide them her assistance. But what did they do? They smacked her hand away and told her to 'get lost'. Mileena could not understand how Hanzo was able to deal with these spoiled brats day in and day out.

**Earthrealm:** Japan, Shirai Ryu Temple, The Fire Garden

Within the beautiful Fire Garden of the Shirai Ryu, Mileena and her master Hanzo Hasashi sat in a meditation hut in the heart of the Gardens. The two sat there motionless with their eyes closed. Although, both seemingly being drastically different in mannerisms and aura.

Hanzo was in a perfect and classical meditative state, being as still as a statue with calmness and peace just radiating off of him like beams of light. Clearly being someone who meditated every day of his life, even when he was the hell spawn Scorpion, he mediated whenever he could to clear his mind and soul of troubles and pain.

On the other end, Mileena was the complete opposite. Even to someone who was completely unfamiliar with meditation could tell that Mileena was not doing it right. She was very frigidity, her breathing pattern constantly changed, she kept clearing her throat and adjusting her sitting position, she was distracted by the tiniest noises like a bird chirping from the distance, and possessing an annoyed and disconcerting facial pattern.

As Mileena tried her best to better her imperfect meditation, she squinted open her eyes and peered over at Hanzo cautiously. Trying her best to not gain his attention. She stared deeply at him as she contemplated how it was possible he was so still and calm. How could he do this? Successfully letting go of all of his grief and anger at least for a moment and entering a near perfect meditative state with all of the annoying external and internal distractions going on all at once. The birds chirping, the wind blowing, the leafs falling, the wind chimes ringing, her own breathing, hell! Even her own heart pounding in her ears! Not to mention, all of those distracting and annoying thoughts entering her mind and distracting her.

But as Mileena continued to look, she heard a soft chirp of a bird as she saw a bird fly down from up above and land on Hanzo's still shoulder. The bird chirped as it observed it's surroundings from Hanzo's shoulder innocently. New thoughts began racing through Mileena's mind once more.

'Once again, I must reiterate... WAS THIS MAN REALLY SCORPION!? THE SAME MAN WHO SHE HEARD BRUTALLY BURNED THE FIRST SUB-ZERO TO DEATH!? And now he's the leader of one of the most powerful clans in Earthrealm!?' Mileena yelled in her mind as she continued to look at the tiny bird that hopped around on Hanzo's shoulder innocently and obliviously.

But Mileena regained her barrings as she turned her head back to face forward and closed her eyes again. Mileena tried her very best to clear her mind and attempted to look for even a semblance of peace. A state of mind she was supposed to be in when meditating. Focusing as hard as she could, she actually managed to clear her mind of all of those annoying thoughts that wouldn't stop popping up along with toning out all the distracting sounds of nature around her. She was surprised she was actually doing it, she was actually starting to reach the state of mind necessary for real meditation. Although it was nothing she would jump for joy over, at the very least she wasn't just sitting there with her eyes closed passing the time in boredom.

She can feel her body lifting and floating in the primordial void of space as she started to reach a new level and even feel a tinge of what some might call relaxation or even peace. She absolutely love the calming sensation as her focus increased and slowly but surely grew stronger. At last, out of all the days trapped in this temple, she would finally gain some semblance of freedom.

Her mind then drifted off and fantasized about what she would do when Raiden's princess Sonya Blade would declare Mileena "ready" to be granted freedom and freely leave the Shirai Ryu and Earthrealm. She was thinking about successfully finding Tanya and Rain as they would assemble an army and go on a crusade to take back the crown of Outworld from Kotal Kahn.

But as Mileena started to smile and her fantasy just started to get good, she lost that feeling of floating in primordial space and that feeling of ascendance. All of those distractions she originally felt before came back at full force as she could hear every single distracting sound from within the Fire Garden along with the return of those rampant thoughts. Mileena silently sighed in frustration, just like everything else in her life. She was just close enough to get what she wanted, but when she almost got it, it was snatched away from her the instant her fingers grazed it.

Mileena focused once again on reaching that same state of mind, she wasn't even close to regaining what she lost. In fact, instead of becoming calmer and more at peace, she visibly became angrier and angrier.

Hanzo stopped his meditation already feeling the frustration seeping out of Mileena from her difficult time trying to mediate. Hanzo opened his eyes and looked to his left at an angry Mileena, causing the bird sitting on his shoulder to fly away as Mileena's eyes shot open.

"Ugh! I have no idea what I'm doing wrong! I actually had it for a moment, but I lost it!" Hissed Mileena as she looked over at Hanzo with a frustrated look. "How can you do it with all these distractions?"

"I have been practicing meditation ever since I could walk, Mileena. It's not very hard at all, in fact a child could do it. These distractions keep occurring because your allowing them to." Stated Hanzo as Mileena narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yes, of course the blame is all on me." Stated Mileena snarkily.

"These things take time, Mileena. You will get it eventually." Stated Hanzo as he stood back up. "Enough for now, please Mileena. Join me for a nice hot cup of tea."

Hanzo turned around and walked off to a nearby tea table as Mileena picked herself up and followed the ex-specter. The two sat down on either side of the table as Hanzo started to make the tea as Mileena stared at Hanzo's hands as they worked on carefully making the tea.

"It seems you have much turmoil and anger clouding your mind and distorting your chi flow. That is most likely the reason why you find it very difficult to meditate and find your center." Said Hanzo as he finished making one cup of tea, holding it out for Mileena as she slowly took it.

"How about you tell me something I already don't know?" Snapped Mileena as she pulled down her veil and looked into the steaming pot of tea.

"You've already spoke to me about several of your sources of discord. Your fear, your guilt... We are already working on overcoming those obstacles with talking, training, and meditation. You attempted to help one of your fellow Shirai Ryu today, that's a good start." Stated Hanzo optimistically as he started carefully brewing his own tea.

"First of all, you told me to help him. Second of all, he rejected my helping hand anyway. That dosen't seem like an accomplishment to me." Said Mileena as she started to drink her tea.

"You underestimate yourself, Mileena. Your social skills as well as your meditation skills shall improve over time with an open mind and much practice. Although, one think I see a lack of in your combat arsenal when you fight is chi control." Stated Hanzo finishing up his own cup of tea and drinking it.

"I never needed it, you can probably tell I never trained or meditated in my life. Fighting and battle just came... so naturally to me, I didn't see the need for learning to control my chi. It was never necessary for me to learn." Remarked Mileena staring down at her tea.

"Then, might I ask. When you fight, I see you have the ability to teleport short distances and use a pink aura to enhance your attacks. For a while I believed it to be a different form of chi, but if I'm not mistaken... It is due to your Edenian blood, correct?" Asked Hanzo as Mileena stared at her tea silently for a moment.

"Yes, that is correct. Just like my si-... Kitana, my Edenian traits grant me several extra abilities besides just longevity and strength. It's... some kind of Ethereal energy I am able to tap into and use to assist me in battle." Mileena continued to drink her tea after the statement as Hanzo scratched his bearded chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, interesting. Perhaps, it could be why you returned back to the land of the living." Suggested Hanzo as Mileena immediately started choking on her tea. Placing her tea cup down she coughed for a while before getting ahold of herself.

"What? You mean you think my ability somehow grants me the ability to return from the dead?" Asked Mileena as she rubbed her neck and Hanzo nodded.

"Do you have another explanation?"

"... Perhaps, I don't know." Said Mileena in doubt as Hanzo finished drinking his tea.

"Either way, you must learn to harness and masterfully control this power of yours. Physically, you've always relied on your feral instincts to get you though a battle, but you have now started to learn more styles of combat beside your ravenous style. Your potential when using chi control and you ethereal energy can be limitless. For example, whenever I face an opponent in battle, I not only use my hellfire as a weapon in combat. But also my chi as well to boost my strength and durability to unprecedented levels." Hanzo's lecture began to intrigue Mileena as she listened to Hanzo go on. Of course she heard of chi before, it was not that Mileena was never taught how to fight at all. A combination of an instinctual and ravenous style combined with learning how to fight through copying the moves of other fighters, that made her a deadly opponent.

But, with her solely focusing on keeping her iron grip on the throne of Outworld, meditation and training was a waste of time. And as much as Mileena hated to admit it, had taken a toll on her fighting prowess. Yet with her position now, she needed to adapt her fighting style if she would be able to survive. And who knows? Once she finishes her training and finally leave to get her revenge in Outworld, new styles of combat could be very helpful to reaching her goals.

As Hanzo continued his lecturing, he stopped as he looked over Mileena's shoulder and at an old dead Ironwood tree that stood out amongst the other much more bright and colorful trees in the Fire Garden. Hanzo has been meaning to get that tree taken out of the Garden and discarding it, but he either kept forgetting or he was too busy with other manners.

"Hmm, in fact, I shall give you a demonstration of my hellfire chi combination. And how powerful it is." Said Hanzo as Hanzo stood up from where he was kneeling at the table and silently walking twenty feet behind Mileena as the half-tarkatan turned around and observed Hanzo. As Hanzo finally made his way over to the dead tree, he stopped and looked over to see if Mileena was watching him, which she was.

"Watch this." Said Hanzo as he started methodically moving his arms and body around in a smooth flowing way that balanced out his chi and started gathering in specific parts of Hanzo's body. Meanwhile, Hanzo started to slowly light on fire with the small candle-sized flames on Hanzo started to grow and grow until it gathered around his fists and eyes that glow bright like a lantern.

Hanzo pulled back his burning fist and built up a monstrous amount of power in it, only a second passed before Hanzo swung his fist and shattered the dead Ironwood tree.

_(CRACK!)_

Thousands of splinters rained as the rest of the tree hit the ground with a resounding 'thud' that managed to shake the ground. Mileena could see that much of the tree that was shattered to pieces also had scorch marks all over it along with the splinters. Hanzo silently looked back at Mileena as the two stared at each other for a few seconds before Hanzo walked back over to the tea table.

"Now, simply imagine what you would be capable of if you mastered that." Said Hanzo as he kneeled back down at his end of the table.

"That is pretty... impressive." Stated Mileena as she finished off her tea. "And, useful."

"Yes, but to gain the full access of your chi is to remove any blockage in your chi paths. Paths in your body which chi travels through. Many of yours are still blocked off." Remarked Hanzo.

"Yes, yes, I know. Negative emotions and feeling blocking the paths..." Trailed off Mileena.

"Your right, and there is only one way to unblock them." Stated Hanzo.

"Really? There are no other ways?" Asked Mileena with a hint of sarcasm.

"Of course there is tea, meditation, and physical training... But with your difficulty learning meditation and the sheer amount of time it would take to unblock your chi paths solely with physical training, it would take weeks to months to do. And of course you can't just sit here drinking tea all day, and I doubt you'd want to do that either." Commented Hanzo as Mileena looked down at her empty tea cup with an uncertain expression on her face for quite some time.

Several moments of silence passed before Mileena was snapped out of her trance with Hanzo filling Mileena's cup back up with tea. Mileena let out a sigh as she looked back up at Hanzo with an uncomfortable expression.

"Very well, what would you like to talk about?" Asked Mileena as Hanzo silently laughed to himself and let out a tiny smirk.

"... I... I never really had many allies... You remember, that night I talked to you about Baraka? How he was one of the only people who I ever really trusted?" Asked Mileena as Hanzo nodded his head.

"*Sigh*... There were more, such as... General Reiko. Have you heard of him?"

"Yes, he... tricked me into believing he was trying to help me regain the throne to Outworld. As much as it disgusts me to admit it, even shared a bed with him. He then stabbed me in the back and teamed up with that cleric of Chaos, Havik and tried to kill me. Yet, the Elder Gods seemed to be looking out for me that day when that worthless scum melted and died... I would give anything just to see that bastard melt." Growled Mileena spitefully as Hanzo just watched her and listened.

"There were others, my fathers lieutenants. Ermac, Reptile, D'vorah, and Kotal Kahn... all of them believing me to be unfit to rule Outworld. Stabbing me in the back. But, luckily at the very least I had two remaining loyal allies. Two Edenians named Tanya and Rain. Surprisingly, being half-Tarkatan and half-Edenian has it's pros with the Tarkatans remaining loyal to me." Mileena paused as she looked down into her empty tea cup.

"Rain was also originated from a royal bloodline, much like myself. He was a bodyguard and a trusted alley who I... rewarded several times for his loyalty. And finally, there was dearest Tanya, possibly the closest to a 'normal' relationship I've had. Much like Baraka and Rain, she stuck by my side and only rivaled Baraka in terms of her loyalty, I promised to create a new and free Edenia for her and Rain once I've regained the throne to Outworld from that Osh-Tekk fool." Said Mileena as Hanzo finished brewing a new batch of tea and pouring Mileena a new cup.

"Oh, so this 'Tanya' was a good friend to you?" Hanzo asked as Mileena blew on her steaming cup of tea.

"Like, sisters?" Mileena looked back up at Hanzo from her tea before she started to sip.

"... Oh." Mileena finished her sip a she placed the cup back on the table.

"... I'm sure they're still around, if they've managed to survive for this long, I'm sure their still around." Said Hanzo as Mileena finally finished her tea and placed it down.

"Of course they are. My followers won't fall easily." Commented Mileena in a prideful tone as Hanzo finished his cup of tea as he stood up.

"Today was very productive, Mileena. Head to the mess hall and get something to eat before you start training again. I will continue my meditation." Said Hanzo as Mileena stood up and bowed her head to Hanzo who bowed back.

Mileena turned around and started to walk back to the temple. But as she was half way there, she halted and looked back over her shoulder to see Hanzo already back in his meditation hut in a peaceful meditative state. Mileena stood there and stared for several more seconds as she squinted her eyes, still perplexed that a man who could be so fierce and powerful could also be so sweet and gentle that he wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Mileena broke her gaze as she turned her heel and walked back to the temple.

_Later..._

Hopefully when she gets to the mess hall, she'll be able to take her mind off the incident by having something to eat. But as Mileena got to the mess hall and was about to open the door to let herself in, she stopped when she heard someone speak to her.

"Still not playing well with the other kids?" Mileena looked over to see that Takeda was there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as Mileena rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What is it this time, boy? Have you come to criticize my poor peoples skills yet again?" Asked Mileena as she crossed her arms impatiently.

"Well, kind of. But, I'm really just here to help you through everything. It was rough for me my first time here, but I still had the advantage of being a kid and a total stranger to everyone else. And not an ex-empress that caused the exudes of many of her people." Said Takeda starring off as he looked back over at Mileena who was visibly getting angrier by the second.

"Heh, no offense of course. But my point is, it's gonna be harder for you then it was for me making friends. Or, at least allies." Remarked Takeda as Mileena scoffed.

"Hehe, friends? What in the name of the Elder Gods make you think I need friends? I don't need friends to tear my enemies apart and achieve my goals." Replied Mileena.

"Uhh, no offense, Mileena. But, we kinda both know that's not true. But no worries, I'm here to help you." Said Takeda with a honest smile as Mileena looked at him with suspicion.

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because, I consider you to be a friend. Of course not besties, but... just a friend. Plus, I feel sympathy for you. I was in the same spot you were when I first joined the Shirai Ryu." Remarked Takeda as Mileena groaned in annoyance yet again before turning around and entering the mess hall as Takeda followed along.

The female ninja made her way to the big boiling pot of curry as she grabbed a plate and the latte as she poured herself a dish as Takeda did the same thing and followed her to where they both sat down.

"Fine. Since I have nothing better to do, I shall indulge your generous offer. But if I might ask, how exactly will you make me... 'accepted?'" Asked Mileena with obvious quotation marks around the word "accepted".

"Honestly, with most of the Shirai Ryu recruits being Outworld refugees who mostly blame you for their current condition, there's not really much you can do. You could probably just keep offering your help over and over until they start to warm up to you. But that can take weeks, months, and even possibly years for them to warm up to you completely." Said Takeda as Mileena started eating her curry.

"Wow, what the little helper you are." Said Mileena sarcastically.

"*Sigh*... Look, I get it. You feel alone, suspicious of everyone around you, and even scared. I was right there with you when I was 10 years old when my mother died, and my dad dropped me off here in the Shirai Ryu..." Mileena slowed down her eating as she put her spoon down and looked at Takeda with surprised eyes. Surprised that he was sharing such a personal secret like that with her.

"In the Shirai Ryu, I basically had zero friends... and I was basically what you might call... a coward. I was terrified of the concept of fighting and all I could think about was my mom. Who, isn't really with us anymore. But, just hoping for my dad to come back one day and rescue me from this harsh clan... wasn't helping me at all. In fact, it was hurting me. I was alone and didn't have any friends, which made the experience FAR worse..." Takeda trailed off as he paused for a bit.

"... Except, there was this one guy. His name was Forest Fox, and... he was my best friend. I would usually spar with him and he would whoop my ass the majority of the time hehehe... I was scared and alone, but he reached out to me and tried to make a home out of the Shirai Ryu for me. Of course I also had Master Hasashi, but... it was nice to have one good friend looking out for me in the clan..." Takeda trailed off yet again as Mileena slowly began to eat again. Hesitantly asking Takeda, still wanting to know what happened to his friend.

"... What happened to him?"

"He died." Takeda blatantly said with a sad expression on his face as he sat there silently for a few moments. "It was... around a year ago. Havik used the Kamidogu to possess Forest and make him kill all the Shirai Ryu, except for me and Master Hasashi. We were forced to kill him... We couldn't save him." Mileena's eyes widened out of shock as she heard this. She knew that Hanzo and Havik were enemies, but she had no idea that Havik was the one responsible for the second Shirai Ryu massacre. Almost taking her aback. Hanzo really did have more of a right to kill him then her.

"He was one of the best friends I've ever had. He helped me when I was scared and alone, and I can tell that's where you are, Mileena. I know you really don't have anyone else except Master Hasashi, I was just hoping to welcome you in and carry on the lessons my friend taught me. But, if you honestly want to be alone, then I won't be an annoyance to you. I just wanted to be helpful." Said Takeda as he finished his bowl of curry, unknown to Mileena, he was still eating during the pauses of his story. Takeda then picked up the bowl and stood up and he started to walk way.

But before Takeda could even take his third step, something grabbed his pant leg and held him back. Looking back, he saw that Mileena grabbed a hold of the back of his pantleg and stopped him from walking away. Blushing under her mask with a clear expression of embarrassment on her face, Mileena began to speak.

"I would not be... unappreciative of your assistance, Takeda. I will, try to work on my 'people's skills' and seem less..."

"Bitchy?"Asked Takeda as Mileena's expression of embarrassment also had anger threw into the mix as she glared at Takeda a bit, before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Not the word I would use, but yes. And it would not be the worst thing in the world if you... kept me company..." Admitted Mileena as she let go of Takeda's pant leg. Takeda smiled as he sat down next to a still embarrassed looking Mileena again.

"So, as I was going to say, there is another, faster way to gain the respect of the rest of the Shirai Ryu members... if you want to know." After hearing this, Mileena halted her eating as she turned her head to face Takeda.

"Really now? What is it?"

"Well... It's still pretty risky, personally I would just be patient and get warmed up with the other recruits instead of-"

"What is it?" Repeated Mileena as Takeda sighed, cursing himself that he had to bring up THAT option.

"Alright. There is one tradition in the Shirai Ryu that when performed successfully by a member will instantly gain the respect of everyone in the clan. But it's still pretty risky." Warned Takeda as Mileena smirked.

"Please, I'm still the daughter of Shao Kahn. Whatever this little 'risky tradition' you have is, I can do it." Said Mileena self-assured with a light aura of arrogance around her statement.

"The challenge is called 'Test Your Might', it goes by another name in the clan, but that's what everyone calls it anyway. There is a challenge where there's a series of objects you must break with one chop. Being a series of increasingly stronger objects that you have to cleanly chop through. The challenger will only get three tries in total, but if they fail all three, they'll be banished from the clan. Although, if you win, you will prove to everyone in the clan that you are a true Shirai Ryu and that you belong here. Only someone who has enough will power and passion in their heart to become a true warrior can succeed. But the materials range from diamond to iron so, yeah. It'll be pretty difficult."

Mileena remained silent as she continued to eat her curry, all the while Takeda waited for Mileena's response. "Has anyone else tried this 'tradition' before?"

"As far as this life time, yes. There was one. And that one was Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi himself. When he rebuild the Shirai Ryu after Havik's attack, he felt unworthy after feeling like he failed them. So he took the challenge himself, and if he failed he would abandon the clan forever and leave. But, he proved himself to everyone and succeeded. If ya don't believe me, he has the scars to prove it. But, besides him, there were other members of the Shirai Ryu who accepted the challenge. Most of them failed because... well, most people don't have super human strength." Stated Takeda bluntly as Mileena was nearly finished with her meal.

"... So, let's get started."

**Earthrealm:** Japan, Shirai Ryu Temple, An unspecified amount of days later

Later in the day when most of the Shirai Ryu training were reduced down to the minority, but instead of going inside, all of them were recruited to the main courtyard where all of the Shirai Ryu members kneeled down in front of a stage that usually sat on the side of the courtyard.

Everyone was kneeling in front of the stage as they all started to whisper to one another about why they were all summoned and what was going on.

"Hey, man. Do you know why we were summoned here?"

"Yeah, I actually heard someone wanted to perform the 'Test Your Might' challenge."

"The Test Your What? What's that?"

"Don't you know anything about Shirai Ryu costums? It's a tradition where any member of the Shirai Ryu can prove themselves as strong and that they belong in the Shirai Ryu by breaking through progressively stronger and stronger objects. They get three chances in total, if they fail they will be disgraced and be banished from the clan."

"Who'd want to do that?"

"I heard it was Mileena who wanted to do the challenge."

"What!? Seriously? That freak? You gotta be kidding me."

"Hoping to the Elder Gods she fails immediately and gets booted out of here."

"Seriously, what was Grandmaster thinking allowing that Thing into the Shirai Ryu?"

"I mean... to give her credit, in the woods when Grandmaster was attacked by the Black Dragon, Mileena helped out and put up a good fight."

"Haha, yeah right. I bet it was Komodai and Grandmaster who did all the work. That crazy woman doesn't care about anyone but herself."

Meanwhile, Hanzo and Takeda walked along the side of the Shirai Ryu temple and passing several dozen ironwood trees along the way. All the while, Hanzo had his head down with his hands behind his back and a stern expression. All the while, Takeda had a nervous expression as he glanced at Hanzo. A few more moments of awkward silence passed during the walk. Until Hanzo spoke up.

"Why did you tell Mileena about that challenge?" Asked Hanzo in a dead serious tone.

"I'm sorry Master Hasashi, but she was just dying for a way to prove to everyone else to give her the light of day." Said Takeda bluntly yet with still hints of nervousness in his tone of voice.

"And possibly getting her kicked out of the clan? You know the fail to success ratio in the 'Test Your Might' challenge, she is NOT ready." Declared Hanzo.

"I know how risky it is, and I don't want her to get kicked out of the clan. But I've been where she is now, when I joined the Shirai Ryu I was only 10 years old. My mom and dad were gone and I was all alone in a strange place. I know what she's feeling, and it's loneliness. If she does succeed, the clan will start to see how hard she's willing to work and actually start to respect her. Of course, something like true respect won't just happen over night. But if she influences even ONE member from her actions, I say that that would be a success." Stated Takeda as Hanzo grumbled again.

"We both know how she's feeling Takeda. I know loneliness as well, but she is not ready for this. After the second massacre and the assembly of the new recruits, I put myself though extreme mental and physical training in order to even have a change with succeeding. But Mileena... she is not ready for this. I brought her in to redeem her, not to take her in for a few weeks then send her off back to Outworld to die just because she was too headstrong." Said Hanzo as the pair eventually started to walk up to a woman standing in front off an ironwood tree, that woman being Mileena. Pummeling the tree and trying to ready herself for the challenge ahead.

"You can tell me I got Mileena into this all you want, but at the end of the day it's still her decision." Hanzo gave Takeda a quick disapproving look before turning back to Mileena who was still hard at work punching the ironwood tree in front of her.

"Mileena, it's time." Mileena stopped her pummeling as she turned to Hanzo and Takeda.

"Finally, let's get this started." Said Mileena as she cracked her fist.

"Mileena, you have to understand the seriousness of this challenge. Most of the Shirai Ryu who took the challenge failed and were banished from the clan, and they even decided to take time before hand to train and ready themselves. If you fail, you are banished from the clan. You are not ready." Warned Hanzo as Mileena just stared back at Hanzo with a determined look.

"I promise, I WILL NOT fail... I have been training harder then I ever had before, I have even been practicing my chi training like you told me. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Said Mileena as Hanzo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"*Sigh*... There is no way of talking you out of this, is there?" Asked Hanzo.

"No, there isn't." Replied Mileena as Hanzo lowered his hand from his face and stared at Mileena for a moment.

Hanzo then placed his hand on Mileena's shoulder and gave her a stern look. "Then I wish you luck."

Hanzo pulled his hand away from Mileena's shoulder as the woman began her walk to the courtyard. "Good, I will need all the luck I can get."

Hanzo and Takeda followed Mileena to the courtyard where the members of the Shirai Ryu were kneeling in front of the mobile stage. Soon they all looked to the left and saw the trio of Hanzo, Mileena, and Takeda heading to the stage and walking up the steps and to two concrete blocks that were in the front of the stage. Mileena stood in front of them as Takeda silently stood in the background as Hanzo walked up to the front of the stage and spoke.

"Since the rebuilding of the new Shirai Ryu, Mileena is the first member to take the challenge of the traditional 'Test your Might' challenge of the Shirai Ryu. For those of you who haven't been doing your studies, it is a challenge that involves using ones combat prowess to break through a series of objects consistently increasing in durability. If the challenger fails three times then they are banished from the clan, according to traditional rules." Announced Hanzo looking at the crowd of young Shirai Ryu before turning back to Mileena.

"Are you ready?" Mileena simply nodded as Hanzo turned back. "Then let's begin..."

Hanzo walked to the back of the stage and stood next to Takeda with his arms crossed as Mileena stood there readying herself as a ninja came from the left with a pile of wood in his hands. Walking up to the two concrete blocks the ninja placed the piled planks of wood on each block, bridging the two as the ninja backed off. Mileena didn't even show a hint of concern as she brought her hand up in a chopping motion, and brought it down. Breaking through the 2x4's with ease.

_(Crack!)_

And just like clockwork, the ninja came back carrying in a chopped Oak log and quickly placed it where the pile of wooden boards used to be. Mileena just like before took deep breaths as he pulled her hand back slowly and carefully as she gathered her strength. And only a second later she brought her hand down and chopped right through the log.

_(Crack!)_

The crowd watched on, still unimpressed at Mileena's progress. Only if she lasts to the later stages the Shirai Ryu will even consider being impressed. The same ninja returned and this time brought along with him a pile of carefully stacked bricks. Placing it down in front of Mileena, Mileena looked down at the bricks as she moved her fingers around. Already feeling the slight twinge of pain from the last two objects she broke.

It was of no concern as Mileena lifted her hand up yet again and held it above her a few seconds gathering strength. After that, she brought her hand crashing down in a chopping motion.

_(Crack!)_

A bundle of bamboo was then placed on the chopping blocks for Mileena, she pulled her hands together and started to focus intensely. All the while Takeda and Hanzo were still standing behind her and observing her. The ex-empress pulled her hand back once more and brought it down, breaking right through the bamboo.

_(Crack!)_

Mileena pulled her hand back yet again and subtlety started to rub it to sooth her pain. She looked back up at the crowd who still remained unimpressed. The half-Tarkatan narrowed her eyes with determination gleaming in them. She was not a fool, this was the easiest part of the challenge and she was already getting tired. But she would not prosiest, she won't stop because of a few bruises.

The ninja returned with a large lump of coal in his hands as he placed it down in front of Mileena and backed off. Mileena braced herself as she built up her strength, bringing her hand down she managed to chop through the coal.

_(Crack!)_

But this time, she felt a sharp sting of pain run through her hand after breaking the lump of coal. She once again, subtlety shook her hand to get rid of the pain, but this time it didn't fade or go away. It stayed there. A marble statue of a dragon was then placed in front of Mileena as the warrioress looked down at it. The fallen empress took a deep breath and braced herself as she raised her hand over the statue, building up energy, as she then brought it down and shattered the sculpture.

_(Crack!)_

"Ow!" Mileena tried to hold back her vocal expression of pain to hide any doubt viewed by the audience, but it was too late as some of the Shirai Ryu audience started to quietly laugh to themselves. Mostly the ones who hated Mileena. Takeda showed an expression of concern as Hanzo kept his stern demeanor. A block of silver was then placed on the stand as Mileena looked down at it, then back at her hand which started to worsen. But she disregarded it as she held back her hand and built up power once more. Only a few seconds later bringing her fist down and breaking right through the block of stone.

Her hand started to bleed as Mileena, Takeda, Hanzo, and even the rest of the audience could see the block. The blood started to run down her fingers and drop on the floor as a new item was placed in front of Mileena. Two bars of silver placed on top of one another. Even though Mileena's hand bled, she continued on as the challenge went along. Mileena would continuously be brought stronger, tougher, and more durable materials that Mileena would chop through. The materials consisting of gold, iron, sapphire, obsidian, ruby, amber, and more consistently stronger materials.

Everyone could see at this point that Mileena's hand got worse and worse, the bruises became so dark that her entire hand looked black and blue, except for the deep cuts and gashes that just got worse and worse after every chop. At this point, everyone in the crowd started to develop worried looks on their faces with several others showing facial expressions of being awed and impressed by Mileena's fortitude.

A block of diamond was placed in front of Mileena as she looked down at it with a hint of worry in her eyes. But she braced herself as she curled her hands into fist and raised her hand like before and held it in the air, building up power. As she then brought it down.

_(Crack!)_

"Ugh!" Mileena pulled back her hand that was in extreme pain with her only efforts in the hunk of diamond being a hairline-sized crack that ran down the middle. Mileena held her hand as everyone stared at her with shock along with Takeda from the back. All the while Hanzo still stared on with an unchanged stern look on his face. That was strike one, and she wasn't even near the end yet. She had to be more careful.

Mileena looked back up at the crowd and looked back down at her hand and without a doubt could tell that she broke several bones in her hand. It stung just to move her wrist around. But even through the pain was rocketing through her body, she did her best to ignore it as she looked down at the diamond and gave it one hard glare. She held her damaged hand above her and built up power once more before bringing it down.

_(CRACK!)_

Successfully shattering the diamond, but as a consequence, received more damage to her hand. The crowd of Shirai Ryu had their expressions shift and flux between concern and bewilderment. She has been in the Shirai Ryu for only a few weeks and was able to break through a chunk of diamond, something that members of the Shirai Ryu who've been members for years couldn't do. Even the ones who were rooting against Mileena started to visibly become impressed.

Takeda still kept the worried look on his face, staring at Mileena's damaged hand. Even though Hanzo didn't visibly show it, he was terrified at the prospect of Mileena losing and being exiled.

"Master Hanzo, can't we stop this before it goes too far? I mean, Mileena already broke her hand. I doubt she'll be able to break what comes later on with a broken hand!" Whispered Takeda as Hanzo looked back at his student.

"Takeda, do you not believe in Mileena?" Asked Hanzo in a monitone voice as Takeda developed an expression of shock on his face.

"What? No. This is going to far, I mean, do you really have to banish her if she-..." Takeda trailed off as he looked back at his master who was angrily eyeing him.

"Traditions are traditions, Takeda. I am the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu first and a friend second. If I disregard my clans sacred traditions I might as well disband the Shirai Ryu at this moment." Stated Hanzo as Takeda looked back at Mileena, who was about to break the piece of titanium that was placed in front of her.

"Takeda, you kept talking about how much you believed Mileena can do this. Do you not believe that anymore?" Asked Hanzo as Takeda looked down ashamed.

"No. I believe she can. I'm just... *Sigh* I believe she can do it." Said Takeda as he pulled himself together and looked back at Mileena who had her hand over the piece of titanium.

Only a second passed before Mileena brought her hand down in a chopping motion and broke right through the object.

(Crack!)

"Wait a second... do... do you think she's actually going to do it?" Whispered one Shirai Ryu member to another who laughed under his breath.

"Hehe... If she does, I'll french kiss you." Replied the other member.

The same ninja returned, this time with a board of black tungsten. Placing it down in front of Mileena as Mileena hovered over the tungsten and readied herself, she raised her hand over her head and gathered power in it yet again. As she brought her hand crashing down.

(CRACK!)

"UGHH!" Mileena pulled her hand back to see that many of the major bones in her hand were clearly shattered. Everyone flinched as they heard the spine chilling crack that rang through the air. Like before, everyone could see that Mileena's hand was broken and clearly useless. That was her second strike, one more and she would be done.

Takeda began to walk forward to try and help Mileena, only for a hand to be placed on his shoulder that stopped him. He looked back to see his master holding him back from helping Mileena. "Master, what are you doing? She needs help."

"Shirai Ryu traditions state that no help of any kind should be given to the challenger. If she gets help, she will forfeit and be exiled." Stated Hanzo as Takeda looked back at Mileena holding her bloody hand, before looking back at Hanzo.

"What can she possibly do with a broken hand?" Asked Takeda as Hanzo gained a small smirk on his face as he looked back at Mileena.

"She only needs one arm to finish this." Mileena held her hand in pain as she groaned, all her attention was set on her hand and thus did not notice the new material that was placed in front of her. The final and strongest object of the 'Test Your Might' challenge that only a few Shirai Ryu were able to pass throughout the clans history. It appeared to be a mix between amber, coal, and diamond, yet Mileena didn't even know what this substance was.

"That substance is known as lonsdaleite, one of the strongest materials on Earth. And the final stage of the challenge. Be precise." Stated Hanzo in a commanding voice that everyone heard, especially Mileena as she glanced back at Hanzo who nodded at her. Mileena turned back as she looked back down at the lonsdateite, if it was stronger then all of the previous substances she broke, she will need to pour every ounce of power into her final strike.

She looked down at her broken and bleeding hand before turning her attention to her remaining working hand as she curled her fingers and moved her hand around. She took a deep breath as she focused all the power that she had in her body to her hand, Mileena only learned chi control a few days ago, so she wasn't exactly an expert yet or even a base user. But she didn't give up, remembering what Hanzo taught her as she started to surge her magenta ethereal energy through her hand along with her chi. Her hand noticeably surging with ethereal energy as everyone stared at her in wonder.

"Wait, what is that stuff around her hand?" Asked one Shirai Ryu.

"Does she really think she's able to break through an item stronger then steel in just one blow?" Asked another.

"Woah... I think she's really going to do it." Said another one.

As the crowd whispered among one another, they all quieted down as they saw Mileena raise her hand over the lonsdaleite. Building up the energy in her hand until it reached critical mass, everyone stared on in suspense as Mileena was readying herself. After three more seconds that felt like an eternity to everyone who watched, Mileena finally swung her hand down.

_(CRACK!)_

Everyone stared on in shock.

Mileena actually broke through the piece of lonsdaleite, and even more astonishing, she received absolutely no damage to her remaining hand. Mileena looked down at the broken object in surprise and shock as she looked at her hand which was still bathed in magenta ethereal energy. After a second of staring at her own hand in wonder, it disappeared as soon as it came. Mileena turned her head back up as she looked a the audience of Shirai Ryu who were starring at her in awe, Mileena stared on at the audience in shock for a moment before breaking out of it and bowed to the audience.

And just like that, the audience started to cheer and clap for the Half-Tarkatan. Even when she was back in Outworld and she still possessed her empress status, the only people who would cheer for her were the Tarkatans who were her loyal followers. But now... she was receiving praise from other races. Human, Outworlder, Tarkatan, Saurian, and more were cheering and clapping for her. Amazed that she had the strength and the willpower to pull of a feat like that.

"Oh man, she was more skilled then I thought..."

"That was amazing! Guess she wasn't just some crazy woman after all..."

"She really did it!? She has some incredible potential! Wow!"

"I guess... I guess we misjudged her..."

"Yeah! Go Mileena!"

Everyone continued to cheer for Mileena with Takeda clapping and cheering along with the crowd as Hanzo subtly smirked and walked over to Mileena and stood by her side. The cheering and clapping died down as Hanzo scanned the crowd and glanced over at Mileena who looked over the crowd. Even with her veil on, Hanzo could spot Mileena's mouth that was pressed against the veil started to curl into the shape of an honest smile. Not a malevolent smile or some kind of smile with the hint of selfish intent behind it, but a genuine smile.

"Mileena has won 'Test Your Might'. In the new generation of the Shirai Ryu, she is the first of the new generation to prove her strength, willpower, and passion that I know the rest of you will share. Showing both our allies and enemies the true unbreakable spirit of the Shirai Ryu. I can say with pride that I award Mileena with a Shirai Ryu ceremonial kunai." Hanzo pulled out a small object that fit in his hands that was covered in cloth. Hanzo turned to Mileena who turned back to the Grandmaster and looked down at the object in his hands.

Hanzo held it out for Mileena to take as she stood there in surprise, she didn't even know that there were any prizes if she won. She reached out and took the wrapped up kunai, unwrapping it from the cloth it was in, she saw that it wasn't any regular kunai. But it appeared to be designed for Mileena. Obviously, Mileena never used a kunai in battle. The only weapons she ever used in battle were her own nails, her sai, and Shao Kahn's Wrath Hammer. Although, she had to admit that the craftsmanship was impressive.

The kunai heavily resembled Mileena's sai with having three razor sharp blades on it with serrated edges and metallic magenta markings on the sides. Mileena couldn't believe it as she stared at it in shock for a moment before being snapped out of her trance.

"Mileena?"

Mileena looked back up to see Hanzo standing there, waiting for Mileena's response. Mileena bowed to Hanzo and tried to hide her happiness at the thought of receiving a gift from someone. Even though it was for winning the 'Test Your Might' challenge, she couldn't help but feel happy at the thought of someone actually gifting her something. She even felt a sense of belonging.

"T-Thank you, Master Hanzo..." Said Mileena still bowing as Hanzo smiled down at her.

"You did good Mileena. Now, how about you head to the infirmary to bandage that hand of yours." Just with one mention of her hand, the pain rocketed back up Mileena's arm as she flinched and nearly dropped the kunai. But luckily caught it as she looked at her damaged hand again, amazed that she was able to ignored the pain for that long.

"Yes... I... I suppose that would be wise. I will return when I'm finished..." Hanzo stood aside as Mileena stared to walk off the stage, but not before passing Takeda who she looked back at. Takeda simply smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Mileena nodded her head as she continued her track down the stage.

As the ceremony was ending with Hanzo saying his last words, the audience started to get up and dissipate. "Alright everyone, head back to your studying, training, and other duties."

Mileena walked towards the temple as she held her injured hand. She looked down at her damaged hand as she started to think about what she just did, she kept telling herself she did what she did in order to get all those Shirai Ryu brats off her back and allow her to train in peace. Or at the very least treat her like an equal and not an animal. But a she was thinking this, she saw that a small flicker of the magenta ethereal flame returned on her hand, she didn't even activate her ethereal power. But to her shock and surprise, she noticed that the part of her hand that the tiny magenta flame was surging from was slowly healing.

'What... what is this? It's starting to feel... better? But how? How is-' But Mileena's train of thought was interrupted as a finger tapped her on the shoulder. It must either be Hanzo or Takeda, probably to tell her or ask her something. Mileena lowered her hand and turned around, only to see that very same young man who she offered her assistance to several days ago.

The young man looked down and appeared to be shy and hesitant as Mileena stood there, perplexed as she stared down at him.

"Yes? What is it?" Asked Mileena impatiently as the young man spoke.

"Uhh... I was hoping when your done getting bandaged up, you could teach me how to do the perfect side ki-" But the kid wasn't even able to finish his sentence as four other Shirai Ryu, the very same ones from a few days ago as well who mocked her and told her to go away, looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, that really wasn't bad work fre- I mean, Mileena. We'll really like to learn how you did that perfect side kick, if ya can." Said one of the Shirai Ryu who mocked her as Mileena stood there shocked. She glanced between she shy kid who first asked her for help and several of the other young Shirai Ryu recruits for several seconds. Still digesting this 190 degree turn and attitude towards her.

Another moment passed before Mileena snapped out of it and looked down at the shy young man who first asked her. Most likely he was one of the very few Shirai Ryu who actually accepted her as another member, but was just to afraid to ask for help.

"Hmm... Okay. You, head to the courtyard. Practice your perfect side kick until I arrive, then we can get started." Said Mileena as the young man smiled and nodded as he walked off and Mileena watched him. Mileena then turned her attention back to the four other Shirai Ryu recruits in front of her.

"The rest of you keep practicing. You have a much longer way to go. When I see your ready, only then I will teach you." Said Mileena smirking under her veil and turning to walk away, leaving the recruits with their mouths hanging open.

The whole way while walking, Mileena finally felt an emotion she hasn't felt in a while since her "death". Pride. And it felt good, still smiling as she walked into the temple.

**Earthrealm:** Japan, The Shirai Ryu Temple, Several Days Later

"Come on! Work you blasted contraption!" Growled Mileena as she struggled with the rabbit ears on the old television in her room. She didn't even have any idea what was on the TV due to the massive amount of static that was disrupting the picture and sound of the channel.

"Why does Earthrealm technology always have to be so complicated?! Just work already!" Yelled Mileena fustrated as she kept bending and twisting the rabbit ears on top of the TV to try and fix the picture. After a few more seconds of tinkering, the picture and sound started to finally become clear as Mileena started to smile.

"At last!" Exclaimed Mileena as she looked at the TV, she believed it was one of those shows the Earthrealmers called a 'Game Show'. The woman didn't care what it was, all she wanted was for the TV to work.

But as she slowly started to let go of the ears, hoping to not mess up her hard work at getting signal, the TV immeditally went back to static as Mileena growled.

"No! Give me a break!" Mileena slammed her hand against the side of the television, only for it to have no effect.

"Ugh! Forget it!" Hissed Mileena as she turned a knob on the TV and shut it off. "Earthrealm TV's, what a waste of time anyway."

Mileena turned around and paced to the other side of her room, thinking of something she could do in the meantime while waiting. She reached down and picked up the remote control to the TV, and tossed it out of frustration at another side of the room. As she did, she heard the falling and scattering of several objects that sounded like books hitting the ground.

Mileena looked over with her arms crossed as she saw that below the TV were several fallen books. They must have been by the TV the entire time and Mileena just didn't notice.

"How could I have missed that?" Asked Mileena to herself as she walked over and picked up the books. They must have belonged to the last person who stayed in this room, its kind of ashamed just to leave several books behind to rot and collect dust. All of them were covered in dust as Mileena blew on them and dusted them off. Perhaps one of these Earthrealm books can sustain her entertainment and end her wretched boredom.

The first book she looked at was a worn book called Moby Dick or the Whale. She raised an eyebrow as she looked down at it. Nothing about the book caught her attention as she simply tossed it aside. "I never liked the ocean anyway..."

She looked at the second book that was called Sense and Sensibility. The cover of two plain looking women on the cover bored her out of her mind. Along with the title...

'Ugh... No thank you.' Thought Mileena tossing the book away. What was wrong with Earthrealm books? They were nothing like the books she read in Outworld. With all of them being about war and bloodshed, that would keep Mileena entertained for hours.

But when she looked at the final book, she saw that it was called "Frankenstein?... What is this?"

Finally, something caught the ex-empress' eye as she brought the book closer to her face to examine it. Mileena couldn't put her finger on it, but there was just something about this book that just drew her in. She scanned the book with her eyes as she slowly walked over to her small bed in the middle of the room and sat down in it.

Mileena flips the book around and reads the summary on the back. "Frankenstein tells the story of gifted scientist Victor Frankenstein who succeeds in giving life to a being of his own creation. However, this is not the perfect specimen he imagines that it will be, but rather a hideous creature who is rejected by Victor and mankind in general. The Monster seeks its revenge through murder and terror."

Mileena's interest in the book only vastly increased, raising one of her hands and lightly brushing her tarkatan teeth. Before flipping the book open and reading the first chapter.

_One hour later..._

'You doubtless recollect these papers. Here they are. Everything is related in them which bears reference to my accursed origin; the whole detail of that series of disgusting circumstances which produced it is set in view; the minutest description of my odious and loathsome person is given, in language which painted your own horrors and rendered mine indelible. I sickened as I read. `Hateful day when I received life!' I exclaimed in agony. `Accursed creator! Why did you form a monster so hideous that even YOU turned from me in disgust? God, in pity, made man beautiful and alluring, after his own image; but my form is a filthy type of yours, more horrid even from the very resemblance. Satan had his companions, fellow devils, to admire and encourage him, but I am solitary and abhorred.' Mileena read Frankenstein's monsters speech in depth, realizing how the monster saw that his own creator was terrified by his existence. A hybrid, a monster created in a lab by a man who payed God and created an abomination.

A monster who was just introduced into the world only to be abandoned, hated, and mistreated for no other reason then for his odd appearance. Mileena grazed her thumb over the page as she took another moment to absorb the words that the 'monster' of the story was speaking. A monster with no allies to speak of, being forced to hide himself from others in fear of retribution, and being born as a child in an adults body and being thrown into a cold and unforgiving world.

Mileena thinks back to the day she first woke up in the flesh pits, the first person she has seen was her 'sister'... Princess Kitana. She saw her sister as being sad and alone, all she wanted to do was be a loving sister and join her, becoming a family. But instead of receiving love and admiration, she received fear and disgust as her sister backed away in fear. Calling her an abomination as she attacked her...

She was never taught how to control her anger or even act more civilized, her father wanted her to serve him and be his assassin. The only man she ever respected in her life, she obeyed Shao Kahn. And would die for him in a heartbeat. Which he did, all she had left of him was his throne which she would rule and honor his legacy.

... The next 25 years were horrible, she had to learn everything else on her own. When she was first born she was not stupid, but still extremely juvenile and extremely unstable. She was never taught any social skills to get her way, she was only taught violence which she used a lot... She was abandoned, manipulated, and mistreated countless times. Falling from glory do to her origin. A lab experiment.

Mileena would rarely ever sympathize with anyone in general, even in her rebel army whenever her allies would be in emotional pain or face some kind of disheartening truth... Mileena was unable to sympathize with them. But here, in this book, one of the only individuals she has ever felt sympathy for was an undead monstrosity in an Earthrealm book.

But before the Half-Tarkatan could read any further, she stopped in her tracks as she just got the feeling she forgot something. She lowered the book and looked to the side of the bed at the clock. Only to see she was ten minutes late for practice.

Mileena then closed the book and placed it on the bed as she got up and rushed out of the room as fast as she possibly could.

_Minutes later in the Courtyard..._

Mileena walked out into the courtyard where she looked around and saw only a few hand fulls of Shirai Ryu training. Mileena rose a brow at this in confusion, usually almost every member of the clan would be in the courtyard this time of the day sparring and training with one another. But that didn't stop Mileena as she slowly walked forward past the few members of the clan who were training.

The woman walked until she stood in the middle of the courtyard, only to look around yet again and see that her environment was still the same. Hasashi was supposed to have a class today, Mileena honestly thought she would be yelled at again for being late. But as she saw for herself, there was no class. Did Hasashi cancel class? No. With all of the time she spent around Hanzo, he wouldn't cancel class even if it was raining fire.

Mileena turned her heel and walked back to the temple. Still confused, she just exited the courtyard thinking, until she stopped and looked up noticing a group of young male Shirai Ryu who were talking amongst themselves.

'Hmm, maybe they know what's going on.' Thought Mileena as she then walked up behind the boys and spoke.

"Hey."

The young men stopped in their tracks and looked back at Mileena, all of them having small smiles on their faces. Even though Mileena was still much more excepted now then she was previously, it was still odd for her to see people smiling at her.

"Hey there, Mileena. What's up?" Asked one of the young men.

"Hasashi was supposed to teach a class now, but nobody's there. Did he cancel class?" Asked Mileena as the smiles on the young mens faces faded away as they all got uncomfortable looks. Looking at each other in worried expressions.

"What? What's going on?" Asked Mileena impatiently as one of the young men spoke up.

"Oh, you don't know. Do you?"

"Know what? Can you just tell me?" Asked Mileena who was getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"This is the weeks anniversary of the first Shirai Ryu massacre. Master Hanzo... Is allowing everyone to take some time off. Probably to morn and pay respects." Said the young men as Mileena's budding anger and annoyance started to fade away at the realization.

"Oh... Well, I did not know that." Said Mileena as she firmly placed her hands on her hips, trying her best to hide her sympathetic side. "Although, I still wish to see him. Do you know where I can find him?"

The young men's uncomfortable looks worsened as they spoke. "Look, you new here so we'll give you some advice. During this time, we don't really bother Hanzo. He specifically asked everyone in the clan to leave him alone during the week. Even Takeda keeps his distance away from him at this time. Take our advice, you DON'T wanna bother Master Hanzo during this time."

But Mileena stood her ground, unafraid and unphased as she continued to look at the young man straight in his eye. "Thank you for the warning, but that still won't change my mind. So I'll ask again, where can I find him?"

"*Sigh*... Okay, we warned you. He usually spends his time in the Fire Garden meditating or stays in his room. Good luck." Said one of the young men as Mileena nodded her head at the boys and walked off.

Mileena walked through the halls of the Shirai Ryu temple, passing room after room as she was getting closer to Hanzo's room. Mileena was told about the death of the Shirai Ryu by Hanzo himself, how he saw his family be murdered right in front of him. Mileena isn't really someone who sympathizes with others, but here it was different. Mileena herself was no stranger to losing those she... cared about.

First there was Kit-... Her 'sister'... Kitana, who she hated. But... There was also Shao Kahn, the only father figure in her life. Only knowing him a few days at most before he was murdered. And of course there was Baraka. The only person she could ever truly call a... friend. No. Mileena didn't sympathize with Hanzo, she just wanted to talk to him to get him back in working order. So he could teach again. There is no other reason for her... None at all...

As Mileena was thinking this, she snapped out of her train of thought as she looked up and saw the large room with the paper doors next to her. Mileena straightened her back as she knocked on the wooden doors of the large room.

"Hello? Hanzo? Are you in there? Let me in, I want to have a word." But there was no response. So Mileena continued to knock several more times, only to get no reply. Mileena groaned in annoyance as she knocked on the wooden frame several more times. Only to of course get no answer.

"Hasashi? Hello? Are you in there? Hello? Open the door!" But just like before, no response. Mileena growled in annoyance under her breath again as she looked down the hall.

"He must be in the Fire Garden." Mileena spoke to herself as she walked down the hallway in the direction of the Fire Garden. But as Mileena looked back, she saw that one of the twin doors to the room was cracked open. The woman stopped and turned back around, walking up to the door to close it, so the 'Grandmaster' wouldn't get upset about someone possibly entering his quarters.

But as Mileena was about to close the paper doors, she took a peek inside. It looked exactly the same as it did that night. Mileena's eye dashed around the room in curiosity, but as it did, Mileena got an idea.

'Perhaps if I snoop around a bit in here, I will get a better idea of what he's going through.' Throwing all caution to the wind she slid the doors open and walked into the room. Looking around she walked deeper into the Grandmasters quarters. As Mileena looked around the clean room, the only thoughts that dashed through her head was 'For a male, he keeps his quarters remarkably clean...'

Mileena continued her sneaking around as she started looking through drawers and sheets, looking for something to give her a better sense of Hanzo's turmoil and a better understanding of him. But as she was looking through the drawers on Hanzo's nightstand, she opened the bottom drawer and saw a black box sitting in the open bottom drawer. Mileena looked at the box in confusion as she reached down and picked up the box and placed it on top of the nightstand.

'Perhaps whatever is in this box will give me a peek into his mindset.' Thought Mileena as she grabbed the lid with both hands and started to life it. As she lifted it up, she saw two items of interest sitting in the box that grabbed her attention. As the box was fully opened and the light peered down into the box illuminating it, Mileena fully saw the items.

The first item was a picture with burnt edges that appeared to be a family of three. But she noticed that Hanzo was one of the people in the picture, smiling like a fool. The other was a dark haired beautiful woman who was holding a baby in her arms. Mileena stared at the woman for a moment as she looked back up at the mirror sitting on Hanzo's nightstand. Despite the teeth and the messy hair, Mileena DID heavily resemble Hanzo's deceased wife.

'This... This must be his wife and kid. They look happy...' Thought Mileena as she continued to stare at the picture. But then looked over at the other item which appeared to be a burnt up toy that the Earthrealmers called 'Stuffed animals'. As Mileena stared at it for a few more seconds she saw that it heavily resembled an Earthrealm animal known as a bear, but... Much less threatening.

Mileena reached down and gently picked up the bear as she examined it. She believed this particular 'stuffed animal' was called... a Teddy Bear. As she stared at it, she just realized that the burnt toy was nearly completely destroyed. Half of it's face including it's eye was burnt off, it was also missing it's right arm and both legs. Mileena was amazed at the fact that the bear didn't immediately disintegrate in her hand.

But Mileena knew that if she held the bear any longer, it most likely will. The half-Tarkatan placed it gently back in the black box as she noticed a white slightly burnt tag on it's back, in Japanese characters it said 'Satoshi Hasashi'. Mileena's eyes widened in realization as she discovered who the bear originally belonged to.

'It was his sons bear... These two items must've been the only two items to survive the massacre. And he keeps them safe in this little box... The... the only items he had back when he was alive...'

Mileena looked down for a moment as she was pondering what she was going to do with this new found information. Perhaps she could give him something to ease his pain and get him back into working order. In Tarkatan culture, Tarkatans would bring the severed head or still beating heart of their opponent to a friend or mate to show loyalty, kinship, and affection. But, Mileena knew that human customs are much different then that.

But what else could she give him? Mileena scratched her chin as she thought to herself for a moment. That was until she looked back at the burnt teddy bear and the slightly burned picture.

And then, that's when it hit Mileena. 'That's it.'

_Later..._

Mileena walked down and reached the end of the hall and stood in front of a door. She opened up the door slowly and peered into the room. Last that she heard this room was a storage room where the Shirai Ryu would store several valued items and objects among the clans members. And with the amount of boxes and random objects scattered about with layers of dust on top of everything, Mileena knew that some of this stuff must have been here for years.

Mileena looked around as she coughed a bit and waved her hand to shoo away the dust particles in the air. She walked around the storage room as she looked at box after box. The woman managed to open up several boxes and dig through them for a while. With all the random materials and items in these boxes, she was confident in finding what she was looking for.

She dug through several more of the boxes to find several random objects, treasured objects stored by new and old members and just forgotten. Mileena found many different items, but still nothing she was looking for. She found a baseball, several dusty articles of clothing, glasses, a GameBoy, a fan, a lamp, several dusty books, and more.

But as Mileena stood back up and was about to give up on her search. Something caught her attention as she looked over to see exactly what she was looking for, she saw a dusty old teddy bear hanging off of a box. Mileena walked over to the bear as she spoke aloud.

"Finally, just what I was looking fo-..." But Mileena stopped mid-sentence as she got a closer look at the bear. The bear was only half completed with only a the right limb and leg complete with several patches of fur missing as stuffing would stick out of it. Mileena growled in annoyance and frustration.

"Is it too much to ask for a simple idiotic stuffed animal?" Asked Mileena out loud to nobody in particular. But before she could ponder what to do next, she saw that there was a sowing kit next to the bear.

Mileena grabbed the sowing kit and opened it up to see there was everything she needed inside of it. Light brown fabric, stuffing, a needle and all the string she needed, and a piece of paper that had quick instructions and pictures written on it. Mileena looked down at the kit then looked back at the half-completed bear. Then Mileena started to realize what she was doing, was she ACTUALLY considering using her own free time to complete some foolish Earthrealm children's toy to give to a ruthless assassin of the Shirai Ryu who also happens to be her ward?

'... I must be insane...' Thought Mileena. But as she tried to put the kit down and just leave, a part of her brain was nagging at her to complete the bear. Mileena fought against those thoughts for a while, only to become overwhelmed and break.

'Fine! I will complete the bear!' Mileena still held the kit in one hand as she reached down with the other to pick up the half-completed children's toy and brought it to her face.

"Hmm, I was the Empress of Outworld. I am a skilled and deadly assassin. How hard can making a simple childrens toy be?"

**Earthrealm:** Japan, The Shirai Ryu Temple, Several Days Later

"Dammit!" Yelled Mileena in frustration as she pricked her blood stained bandage finger once more with a needle. She was finally making the finishing touches on the teddy bear.

"Finally, I'm starting to finish this up. Now, only a few more stitches. Now, just carefully..." Mileena said aloud to herself as she carefully and successfully applied the last few stitches the bear needed to finally reach completion. But as Mileena was about to apply the final stitch, she slipped as the needle jabbed her deep in the finger as she quickly pulled her finger away.

"Son of a bitch! That hurt!" Yelled Mileena as she held her hand and started to rub her finger.

"Can't a guy meditate in peace?" Mileena heard a young male voice spoke through the thin paper walls as she looked over at her paper door and silently cursed herself for being so loud.

She saw a shadow of a man walk up to the door and slide it open as Mileena got off of her bed and stood there, but then realized the teddy was still sitting on the bed in plain view. She snatched up the bear just in time as the paper door opened to reveal an annoyed Takeda.

"Okay, what's going on? You've been yelling and curing so loud that the entire temple can hear you! What's going on?" Asked Takeda as he took several steps into the room as Mileena tightened her grip around the teddy that she hid behind her back.

"It was nothing. I just... Stubbed my foot and it hurts. Now please, if you will kindly-"

"Wait... what's all that stuff on your bed?" Asked Takeda as he pointed over to Mileena's bed as Mileena looked down to see all the supplies she was using to complete the bear as Mileena searched her brain for an excuse.

"What are you doing with that stuff?"

"Oh, I was umm... I was just sowing up tears and holes in my sheets and pillow. Now please-"

"How did you get holes and tears in your sheets?"

"If you don't leave in the next minute you will be leaving with tears and holes." Growled Mileena, getting tired of Takeda's constant questioning, as the young man looked back up from the bed and looked at Mileena's left hand, which appeared to be hiding something behind her back.

"What's that?" Asked Takeda.

"What's what?" Asked Mileena, playing dumb.

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing! Now go away!" Yelled Mileena frustrated. But Takeda wouldn't let up. He walked closer as Mileena backed up, if she wasn't hiding this teddy bear behind her back, she would literally grab Takeda and throw him out of her quarters. But she was currently unable to do that for obvious reasons. Mileena kept slowly backing away as Takeda kept his same slow pace.

But just when Mileena least suspected it, Takeda dashed forward and made his way next to Mileena. Looking down and seeing the teddy bear she was hiding behind her back. Mileena blushed and turned back to him with a venomous look as Takeda looked down at her with a confused expression.

"Wait... why do you have a teddy bear?"

"It is none of your business! Now get out or else I will throw you out the window!" Threatened Mileena with a harsh glare and blushing cheeks. Takeda and Mileena stared at each other a little longer, until Takeda got a smirk on his face.

"Oh... I see now. You LIKE someone. So tell me... Who is it?" Asked Takeda with a smirk on her face as Mileena glared at him even harder silently.

"This is my final warning, Boy... Leave, or else you will become my next meal!" Growled Mileena as she pointed to the door with her free hand. Takeda simply put up his hand defensively and waved them, still smirking down at Mileena as he inched his way towards the door.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your work, lovebird. Just... try to keep the volume down, alright?" Said Takeda as he walked out of the room and pulled the doors shut.

Mileena growled in annoyance one more as her face flustered. She pulled the teddy bear back from behind her and looked down on it. Cursing the bear and whoever invented it in her mind. She was a vicious warrior, she would literally tear men limb from limb and eat their flesh. But here she was, making and Earthrealm children's toy and being incredibly embarrassed because of it.

"Now this... this is what the Earthrealmers call 'Rock Bottom'." Mileena said to herself as she examined the teddy with her eyes. Seeing that it was indeed complete. Of course very flawed and hastily made, but... It was still better then when it was incomplete. Mileena saw several threads hanging from the sides of the bear as she reached over to her bed and picked up a pair of scissors which she used to snip the hanging pieces of thread off. After cutting off the last piece of thread, Mileena tossed the pair of scissors back on the bed and held her creation up in the light to fully inspect it.

"Finally. It is done." She brought the bear back down to chest level as her eyes followed it.

"Now, I just need to find him. Last I recalled I heard he would visit the original home of the Shirai Ryu at the end of the week... Hopefully this will help him out of his state and have him focusing on his teachings once more..."

**Earthrealm:** Japan, One Mile off of The Shirai Ryu Temple, Later That Night

Mileena walked nearly a mile away from the temple and through the woods, only after around five to eight minutes of walking Mileena finally approached a clearing. She approached a clearing with swaying long grass and a hill. Mileena stopped to look around and take in the nightly scenery, looking up to see the bright stars in the night sky and feel the cool nightly summer breeze.

When she felt like she took in enough of the scenery, she walked up the hill, all the while carrying a black sack around her waste that dangled off of her. As Mileena finally made her way up the hill, she got a clear view of what was on the other side of the hill. She saw a large black spot in the ground that was several hundred feet wide. Mileena could see several mostly burnt and destroyed structures still standing.

"That must be it..." Said Mileena as she slowly made her way down the hill as she made her way closer to the massive black spot. As she made her way closer, she could see more and more clearly that it wasn't just some black spot in the Earth, there was a whole village where that black spot used to be. Mileena saw several dozen mostly destroyed structures scattered around with piles of burnt wood and burnt trees everywhere. She looked over and saw a path that lead to the destroyed village, the woman made her way to the path as she slowly walked down it.

Passing several cherry blossom trees along the way before finally making her way to the destroyed village. But before she entered, she saw a stone mantle standing right in front of where the path ended. Mileena looked down at the mantle as she silently read it.

'In Remembrance of the Village of the Shirai Ryu. Never forget.' She broke her eyes from the mantle as she looked back up at the destroyed village in front of her. She slowly walked into the destroyed village and looked around. Mileena didn't know exactly when the first Shirai Ryu massacre happened, Mileena believed that it was somewhere over 25 years ago. Several years before the final Mortal Kombat tournament.

Even though the massacre happened nearly 30 years ago, the destruction still looks recent and fresh. It was obvious that the sight was barely touched and well preserved, even with the rain and snow throughout the seasons, it was remarkably well preserved.

With being the leader of the rebel army in the Outworld civil war, Mileena was no stranger to this scale of destruction. Both sides, hers and Kotal Kahns would raid enemy camps and villages, either for food, supplies, or useful information. Mileena herself would lead the pillaging in several Outworld villages that supported the reign of Kotal Kahn. Burning down buildings and houses, even killing civilians... An unpleasant feeling ran through Mileena as she looked at all the destruction around her. Remembering back to all of her own raids... she remembers during the raiding of one village that supported Kotal's reign, Mileena burned down to the ground and ordered the execution of everyone.

But as the village burnt to the ground with Mileena and her fellow rebels leaving, she looked back and saw a little girl walking through the burning village, scared and confused. Probably looking for her parents. Who most likely were dead. Mileena remembers staring at the girl with no emotion as the girl stared back at Mileena. But Mileena simply turned around and left. Leaving the girl and her destroyed village behind...

This unpleasant feeling zipped through Mileena yet again, this feeling was very alien to her. She only felt this feeling a few times, it was... something like... shame? Regret? Being literally born to kill, Mileena rarely ever felt this feeling. But just gazing upon this destroyed village, caused that feeling inside of her to go haywire.

But as Mileena was in her own mind, she felt her foot catch on something. Some kind of cloth? It stopped Mileena in her tracks as she looked back down to see what caught her foot. She bent down and picked it up, it was a yellow gold-like cloth that was burnt and worn, but still amazingly possessed several of its shining features. Mileena saw that the cloth had the Shirai Ryu symbol on it as she tried to decipher what it was. It looked much like that cloth that's wrapped around infants that mothers use.

Mileena... could instantly guess who the cloth originally belonged to, looking back up, she looked around and saw that she was in the heart of the original Shirai Ryu village. As she continued to stand there and survey the area for several more minutes, she spotted the location she was seeking. Or more precisely, WHO she was seeking.

Several hundred feet away from the destroyed village, she saw that there was a mass burial sight with nearly a hundred graves with some of them being traditional tombs and most of them being crudely made wooden sight indicators. As Mileena squinted a bit, she saw that there were small lights illuminating from each grave, each plot had a candle light sitting in front of them. And as she continued to scan the area, she finally found a figure who was kneeling in front of one of the stone graves.

"There you are..." Said Mileena silently as she placed the yellow cloth where she found it as she walked over to where the man was.

Hanzo was kneeling down in front of two grave stones. Both with Japanese lettering on them, the first reading 'Harumi Hasashi' and the second one reading 'Satoshi Hasashi'. Both being clean and polished tomb stones with flower peddles and traditional candles covering the both of them. The entire time Hanzo held his head down in absolute sadness and respect, before looking back up with a sad smile.

"Hello, Kana my wife. Hello, Satoshi my son. My apologies for being late." Hanzo reached behind him and pulled out two pieces of paper and gently placed each piece of paper on the face of each stonehead. Both being a traditional sketch of Hanzo's wife and son. Hanzo then pulling out a small sack of peaches that he pulled out and put several peaches in front of each stonehead. Finally, Hanzo held out his finger and ignited a flicker of fire, slowly bringing his finger closer to the unlit candles as he lit them both up. Before extinguishing the flame on his finger.

Hanzo continued to stare at the tombstones wordlessly as he started to sadly smile. "I... I also got something else for you..."

The ex-Specter of the Shirai Ryu then reached behind himself and pulled out what seemed to be a beautiful bouquet of flowers and held it in front of him. "I'm sorry, I forgot which flowers were your favorite. So I got the most beautiful ones. I hope you like them..."

Hanzo placed the bouquet of flowers on Kana's grave, as the then glanced over at Satoshi's grave. "We... we never really got to know what Satoshi liked... But, I got him something as well..."

Hanzo pulled out a small bag from behind him as he held it up. "Remember when we talked about getting him a omamari when he got older? Something to protect him and bring him luck? I got him one..." Hanzo placed the omamari in front of Satoshi's grave as Hanzo lost his grim smile and frowned once more.

"If only I could've protected you..." Stated Hanzo as tears began to flow down his face, all the while staring at the gravestones of his family.

Mileena walked closer as she hid behind a tree that was only a few feet away from Hanzo. Mileena saw the whole thing, peaking out behind the tree and still holding the teddy bear behind her back. Being incredibly grateful that he hadn't noticed her yet. 'So... Those were their names. He really loved them, didn't he?'

Mileena continued hiding behind a tree as she peaked once more to see Hanzo in the same kneeling position before looking back a the teddy bear. '*Sigh*... Well, here it goes.'

Mileena stepped out from behind the tree and slowly began to walk forward. Hanzo heard the footsteps behind him as he pulled his head back up and turned his head around to see Mileena slowly walking up to him. The two stared at each other silently for a few moments before Hanzo, who was staring at her with a confused expression spoke.

"Mileena? Why are you out of the temple? Why are you here?" Mileena looked down, and while trying to hide her embarrassment as well as she could, she pulled the teddy bear back out from behind her and held it in front of her. Hanzo looked on in shock and confusion as she looked straight at the crudely constructed bear with surprise. After a few more seconds of silence past, Hanzo broke the silence.

"Is that a... a teddy bear?" Asked Hanzo confused as Mileena turned her gaze to meet his eyes once more and spoke.

"I heard of how much this annual period of time pains you, so... I went through the liberty of constructing what you Earthrealmers called, a teddy bear. I discovered that... your son, enjoyed it." Said Mileena with a bit of a fearful and embarrassed tone as Hanzo simply stared at the bear in shock. As far as Hanzo knew, Mileena has NEVER, not even ONCE in her life has ever given a gift to anyone in her life. But here she was, giving Hanzo not JUST a teddy bear, but a teddy bear that she herself constructed. Hanzo was stricken speechless.

"Well? Are you going to take it or not?" Asked Mileena impatiently, growing more annoyed and embarrassed every passing moment.

Hanzo snapped out of his trance as he reached out and slowly took the bear from Mileena's hand. Hanzo started looking down at the bear as he started inspecting it and looking at it in a much closer light. The bear wasn't nearly as perfect and well-made as a professional store brought bear, but even a blind man could tell that a lot of heart and hard work was put into making it. Mileena watched Hanzo look at the bear as Mileena started to speak.

"Look... I understand that my craft isn't perfect, there is much wrong with-" But Mileena was silenced when Hanzo looked back up at her and spoke.

"Mileena, what are you talking about? This is prefect. I've, never received something like this before... Jubei will love this..." Said Hanzo as he looked at the bear with a small smile on his face, as Mileena for a moment gained a shocked look before turning away and crossing her arms. Trying to hide her embarrassment as best as she could and keep her hard and tough front standing. Mileena couldn't be more grateful for wearing that veil on her face, for hiding her blushing face.

"Don't overthink it. Think of it as repayment for helping me. It was nothing more then a debt payment. Nothing more." Said Mileena who held her arms crossed and looked away from Hanzo.

Hanzo simply gave her a small smile before turning back to look at his sons grave. He looked at the bear once more before placing it on Satoshi's grave. The bear sat there, with bits of white fluff sticking out, patches of hair missing, several points where you could see poorly executed stitches, a missing ear, and more. All of that was invisible to Hanzo as he stared at Satoshi's tombstone where the bear sat. His original bear was nearly completely destroyed... THAT night. But, now he has a new one.

Hanzo continued to keel in front of Harumi and Satoshi's graves as Mileena stood there staring down at Hanzo. Several more moments of silence passed before a gust of wing broke a the silence, Hanzo was still focused on the graves as Mileena looked up and saw a gust of wind carrying several peddles and leaves, it appeared like they were dancing around as the gust of wind dashed and spun all around before blowing across the two graves.

For some reason, it reminded Mileena of a young child who was happily dancing around with a new toy. The woman had no idea how that image entered her mind, but... Maybe, what if it was one of the spirits of the deceased Shirai Ryu? No, that was just plain out crazy talk.

"Mileena..." Mileena snapped out of her own trance as she looked back down at Hanzo, who was still kneeling in front of the graves. Hanzo remained speechless as he gestured his hand to his right to an open space right next to him. Mileena glanced back at forth at Hanzo and the empty space for a few seconds before walking over and kneeling down herself. Mileena keeled down next to Hanzo as she stared at the graves silently.

A few more minutes of silence passed as Mileena tried to think of something to end it. "... What were they like?"

"... Kana, was one of the loveliest and kindest people you would ever meet. She was always kind and considerate, always offering help and assistance whenever she could. Not to mention, she was... one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life..." Hanzo remained silent for a moment as he quickly glanced at Mileena, seeing that she was indeed was listening. Hanzo continued.

"Jubei, was only several months old. And with how much I went out and worked, I barely got to know him. He always smiled when he saw me... He was so happy." Said Hanzo as he laughed a bit with a grim tone.

"They... They sound lovely." Remarked Mileena in a bit of a nervous yet honest tone.

"Mileena."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for your gift and your presence." Stated Hanzo as a few more seconds of silence passed.

"...Your welcome, Hanzo." The two continued to keel down in front of the graves, paying their respects.

_Later..._

Several hours later, Hanzo and Mileena were walking through the forest that bordered the Shirai Ryu temple. The two remaining silent most of the way. Mileena held her hands behind her back as she kept her eyes pointed down at the ground while Hanzo had his hands to his side as he walked and looked straight forward.

Hanzo glanced over at Mileena who was still staring down at the ground wordlessly, as Hanzo decided to break the silence. "I've been hearing that you've started making friends within the clan, since taking on that bold challenge."

"Your words, not mine." Said Mileena, still not entirely comfortable using the word 'friend'.

"Okay then, associates. I've also been hearing about how you've become quite the teacher yourself. You've only been here for a few weeks and you already have students yearning to learn from you. Impressive." Complimented Hanzo as Mileena cleared her throat a bit.

"It's nothing. Really. Those clueless children need someone as skilled and professional as me to guide them anyway, or what use would they provide?" Asked Mileena, at this point, Hanzo easily seeing through Mileena's bluff.

"Hmm, of course. I've also see that you spend much of your free time in your room. What have you been doing to pass the time in there?"

"Oh, umm... Nothing. Just, meditating." Said Mileena in a dismissive tone as Hanzo looked over at her and looked over at the bag she had strapped to her waste. At this point, Hanzo just realized that the two were already half-way up the long stair case that led to the Shirai Ryu temple. He stared at the bag on her waste, as he stared he saw what appeared to be the shape of a book.

As the two started to reach the final steps, Hanzo reached into the bag and pulled out what was in Mileena's bag and looked at it. Mileena was in shock as she turned around and snatched at the air to try and take the book back

"Wait! No-" But Mileena was too late as she saw Hanzo examine the cover of the book.

"Mary Shelley's Frankenstein?" Said Hanzo as the two reached the top of the stair case and stood there.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Asked Mileena as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. It's just that I didn't take you as a fan of science fiction." Said Hanzo as he handed the book back to Mileena.

"I originally thought it was in the genre of horror." Said Mileena looking at the book.

"Well, you could technically count it as both. Hey, have you ever seen the 1931 film directed by James Whale and starring Boris Karloff as the monster?" Asked Hanzo as Mileena looked back up at him.

"Shao Kahn nor I were much into Earthrealm movies." Said Mileena flatly as Hanzo walked forward towards the Shirai Ryu's main doors. Hanzo stopped and looked up as he saw one of the night guards patroling the top of the wall.

"Shiro!" The night guard stopped his walk and looked down to see his Grandmaster calling for him. The night guard quickly jumped down and stood before Hanzo.

"Yes, Grandmaster? How can I help you?"

"Get the old projector out and prep some popcorn. Drenched in butter." Said Hanzo as he smirked and glanced back at Mileena, who seemed to be smiling under her veil.

"I'd personally reconsider the butter, Master Hasashi. You know, fattening and bad for the cholesterol." Said the ninja as Hanzo's smirk got a bit bigger.

"I feel like being daring tonight." Said Hanzo as the ninja bowed his head.

"Of course, Master." Confirmed the ninja before leaping away. The two massive double doors to the temple's courtyard opened up as Hanzo turned back to Mileena and gestured through the doors.

Mileena smirked as she made her way through the doors. "Very well, but we better not see any movies starring Johnny Cage."

As Mileena walked through, Hanzo subtlety laughed under his voice before following Mileena. "I wouldn't dream of it."

The two walked in as the two massive gate doors closed.

**Netherrealm:** Quan Chi's Old Lair

"Show me your POWER!" Roared Skarlet who was in her traditional tournament outfit as she punched Johnny with a vicious right hook, as the actor fell to the ground. The ex-hotshot actor had cuts and bruises all over him as he slowly picked himself back up and coughed up a bit of blood.

"Ahh... How nostalgic, this reminds me of when Skarlet nearly beat your worthless seed and Jaqcui Briggs to death. Ahh, good times." Said Havik, reminiscing as Johnny glared over at him.

"Go fuck yourself, you Skeletor wannabe piece of shi- UGH!" Johnny couldn't finish his sentence as Skarlet dashed in and kicked Johnny in the face, sending him to the ground once more.

Johnny pushed himself back up once more as he spat out a bit of blood and looked at Havik once more. "Have Lady Leech beat me up as much as you want Havik, your never going to get my green energy... The only way your gonna get my green energy is when I shove my fist up you ass."

"Get up!" Growled Skarlet as she grabbed Johnny by the collar of his shirt and lifted him back on his feet.

"We WILL get your power, Cage. If necessary, we shall destroy your body, mind, and spirit to get your green energy. Just like your daughter... In fact, perhaps we will take your daughter and torture her in front of you to force out that green mystical energy of yours..." Remarked Skarlet as Johnny simply glared back at the woman.

"I'm taking this from a chick who's wearing a few pieces of string as underwear?" Quipped Johnny as Skarlet's glare at Johnny intensified.

"I will have you know they are an ASSASSINS attire!" Snapped Skarlet.

"You wearing barely anything, and you have red hair. When I was younger and went to a strip club, the main attraction looked exactly like you. The only difference was her name Cherri, that ended in an I by the way. It won't matter anyway, once my girls find me, you'll be so sorry..." Remarked Johnny with a smirk as Skarlet lept into the air and kneed the actor in the face, fracturing his chin and sending him flying back.

"Snark won't save you, Cage. All you can do is prey for death... or, simply give up the energy. Either way, we will get what we want..." Said Havik standing on the side with his arms folded behind his back as Skarlet marched forward towards the injured Johnny as she cracked her knuckles. Readying herself for another beating session.

**Note: **What? You think this would be a Scorpion/Mileena fanfiction without the involvement of Teddies? Guess again! Geez, with all the people Mileena has hooked up with you'd think this fanfiction would be named Scorpion vs the World. Where Scorpion has to defeat Mileena's evil ex's in order to be her boyfriend... Wait, that sounds interesting. Quick! Someone write a fanfiction about that! Also, with the whole Frankenstein thing, doesn't Mileena remind you guys of Frankenstein at all? A new creation made from the parts of other beings? Brought into the world and abandoned by their creators? I mean, if Skarlet could have an interest in Dracula why can't Mileena have an interest in Frankenstein? Also, I wanna say something else. Just because I haven't uploaded a new chapter for an extended amount of time doesn't mean I'm quitting the story. I hate it when Fanfiction authors stop without any conformation that they are done writing. If I do quit this fanfiction for any reason, I will be sure to inform you and not leave you hanging in the air. Also, I changed the first chapter a bit. After rereading it, yeah the... the uhh, attempted rape scene doesn't fit into the story and is just uncomfortable. So, yeah. Changed that. Anyway, don't hesitate to comment guys. I love getting feedback and responses to what I write, and honestly it also motivates me to make more chapters faster. I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Earthrealm:** Japan, Shirai Ryu Temple, 10:00 AM

The Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu was hanging out on a balcony on one of the higher levels of the Shirai Ryu temple, resting his arms on the railing as he looked over the rising sun in the distance.

As Hanzo started to get lost in his own mind, he heard the door open behind him. Turning around he looked and saw Mileena standing in the door frame, still pushing the door open.

"Master Hasashi, you called for me?" Asked Mileena as she slightly bowed her head in respect.

"Ahh, yes Mileena. Good to see you. I have some news I think you will be happy to hear." Said Hanzo as he turned around and made his way over to Mileena.

"With the astounding amount of progress you've made in such a short amount of time along with the firy passion and will you've shown over the time you've been spending here. I will be assigning you your first mission." Stated Hanzo as Mileena's eyes widened in surprise and shock at the statement.

"What? A mission?" Asked Mileena in a shocked tone.

"Yes, you have already proven yourself. Even before you came to the Shirai Ryu temple, you were still regarded as a deadly assassin. Also, I thought you were dying to get out of here for a few days." Remarked Hanzo as Mileena was still taken a bit aback.

"What, is something wrong?" Asked Hanzo as Mileena looked back up and shook her head.

"No, of course not. I was just, a bit surprised you would be sending me out on a mission this early. What is the mission exactly?" Asked Mileena placing her hand on her hip.

"Just an assassination mission. A client of ours wants a Triad crime boss dead." Replied Hanzo as Mileena's face scrunched up in a bit of confusion.

"I thought with your new 'self-righteous' version of the Shirai Ryu, you would solely dedicate your clan to protecting Earthrealm. Last I checked, the common Earthrealmer would view assassination constructs as 'evil'." Remarked Mileena in a sarcastic tone.

"By someone like Sonya Blade's view, yes. My clan is righteous, and we will never harm or kill any innocents unjustifiably. We do extensive research on our contracts and employers. But criminals, corrupt politicians, warlords, and crime bosses will not be missed. How else do you think we were able to construct a temple this grand?" Remarked Hanzo as Mileena simply nodded in understanding.

"Oh, well... Thank you for clearing that up." Said Mileena as she walked over to the edge of the balcony.

"You remained troubled." Stated Hanzo.

"No, I... It's just that... Did you give Blade your daily report?" Asked Mileena, leaning on the railing and looking over the balcony as Hanzo walked up next to her.

"Weekly. And yes, I did. I told her about all the progress your making and everything that's been going on." Stated Hanzo as Mileena subtly groaned in disappointment.

"Let me guess, Raiden's Princess says I'm not fit to leave yet." Said Mileena in an annoyed and sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry. I know your dying to leave, but you have to know that this is going to take time, Mileena. So, might as well make the best of your situation in the moment." Remarked Hanzo in a comforting tone as Mileena sighed.

"... I know, I know... I just cannot wait until I leave and rebuild my army to usurp that Osh-Tekk fool!" Growled Mileena in an excited tone as Hanzo walked over to Mileena and placed his hand on the railing as well.

"So, that is your plan after you leave? You will return to Outworld and regain your throne?" Asked Hanzo as Mileena glared at him with a fierce expression.

"Of course! Just because I've become more comfortable here, that does not mean I'm going to abandon my plans of regaining my throne. That is MY purpose, I will never stop. I just need time..." Declared Mileena as a moment of silence passed between the two.

"And your so loyal to your cause to the point where you would risk dying again?"

"Of course I am!" Snapped Mileena as she glared at Hanzo. "That was my sole purpose in life! To rule Outworld and succeed my fathers legacy! If I risk death yet again to retrieve my fathers throne, so be it... You have no idea what that's like..."

"And you don't believe there can't be any other purposes in life? What if you fail again and you don't come back? Then what purpose would your sacrifice serve? Nothing. When I returned, I dedicated myself to rebuilding my clan and defending Earthrealm from any threat that comes to it's door. I know better then anyone else what that's like. All I am saying, is stop and think about your purpose. You are never marked with one single purpose from birth you are destined to follow, your purpose is what you choose it to be." Remarked Hanzo as Mileena scoffed and growled.

"That was an adorable speech, but I promised myself I would NEVER give up the throne... Besides, why do you care if I die in my pursuits?" Asked Mileena glaring up at Hanzo.

"Because, I care about you. Loosing you would not only distress me but the clan as well. You have made your mark here, Mileena. You have friends and allies who care about you, even when Commander Blade declares you fit to leave and you go on your journey to recapture your crown... They will still cheer for you." Declared Hanzo as Mileena silently looked back down over the balcony.

"Oh..." Said Mileena in a bit of a surprised tone as Hanzo eyed her questioningly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just that I was never told that before. Being told that there are those who would miss my presence..." Remarked Mileena in a saddened tone as a moment of silence passed between the two.

"... Well, even when you decide to leave on your own, just remember the Shirai Ryu will always be here-"

_(BOOM!)_

The balcony exploded as the force of the blast sent Mileena and Hanzo flying back as shards of wood and metal flew everywhere. Hanzo coughed as he pushed himself back up and looked around as he saw Mileena pick herself up. Both were visibly shaken by the blast as Mileena got on her feet, wobbling with Hanzo doing the same thing.

"What in the name of the Netherrealm was that!?" Yelled Mileena as she was interrupted by several other blasts, equal to the first one.

_(BOOM!)_

_(BOOM!)_

_(KABOOM!)_

And just like that, an entire chunk of the Shirai Ryu temple was blasted to pieces with a fire around the damaged parts that started to spread.

But to both warriors surprise, they were still alive and standing as they were in a large cloud of smoke and fire. Mileena looked around confused and panicked as she tried to look for Hanzo.

"Hasashi! Hanzo! Where are you!?" Asked Mileena as the smoke started to clear, the moment it started to clear Hanzo dashed at her through the smoke and grabbed her arm.

"Mileena! Move! Now!" Mileena didn't need to be told twice as she and Hanzo turned and dashed into the door leading into the upper levels of the temple. As they ran, they saw that entire chunks of the wall and floor were missing as the temple continued to shake due to the constant bombardment of missiles.

As the two ran, Mileena was ahead of Hanzo as she ran blindly. "Were should we go?!"

"The lower levels! We will be safe there! Just keep going!" Replied Hanzo as the two continued to run.

Outside the temple, half a mile away a massive group of Red and Black Dragons were standing there with heavy artillery in their possession. Including military vehicles with missile launch pads attached to them.

"Ya stupid rat bastard! Ya missed them! He's still alive!" Yelled Kano as he looked through a pair of binoculars at the burning and damaged Shirai Ryu temple.

"That's GOOD... We need Hasashi ALIVE." Growled a Revenant Forest Fox.

"Havik said he wanted him ALIVE... but NOT in one piece kiddo..." Hissed back Kano.

"It does not matter, we have more then enough of these Earthrealm weapons to completely devastate that poor little sanctuary of theirs..." Said a Revenant Reiko standing next to Kano.

"I am impressed by the amount of damage your Earthrealm weapons of war cause, but... I am not a fan how they incinerate the blood and flesh of their victims..." Commented Skarlet as she brushed her hand on one of the missile launchers on one of the vehicles.

"Be careful with those metal explosive projectiles! You might burn down the Fire Garden! I hear there are many objects of value there..." Hissed Kollector.

"Hmm... Then keep firing, that Grandbastard will survive. Just do your job... I will go ahead and scout the area." Growled Hsu Hao from his motorcycle as he then reved his bike up and drove away.

As Hsu Hao left, the Red and Black Dragons controlling the artillery turned their attention back to focusing all their firepower on the temple. And just like that, dozens of stinger missiles rocketed from the position of the assailants as they crashed into the Shirai Ryu temple, tearing the temple to pieces and bathing it in an aura of fire, smoke, and destruction.

_(Froosh!)_

_(Froosh!)_

_(Froosh!)_

_(BOOM!)_

_(BOOM!)_

_(BOOM!)_

_(BOOM!)_

_(KABOOM!)_

_(KABOOM...)_

After the last missile hit, most of the temple was covered in a thick layer of smoke with the small bits of the temple that could be seen through the smoke started to fall apart. Kano looked through the binoculars once more, but no matter how closely he looked or how much he focused in, he couldn't tell if the temple was just partially damaged or completely destroyed.

"Well...? Is it still standing or not?" Asked Skarlet impatiently.

"Not sure, there's too much smoke to tell." Said Kano

"But the fire is so beautiful..." Remarked No-Face as the pyromaniac stared at the fire as Kano and everyone else turned to the vehicles and hopped on them.

"Well then, let's find out and collect whatever's left of them..." Said Reiko as the vehicles started to move out.

_Later..._

The small army of Red and Black Dragons marched their way up the steps to the Shirai Ryu temple with Havik's Lieutenants such as Kano, Skarlet, Reiko, No-Face, Forest Fox, and Kollector were leading the group. The group took several more minutes to reach the top of the staircase, but as they reached it, the Red and Black Dragon's held up their weapons and started to slowly spread out, looking for targets.

But just like before, the entire area was just covered in smoke so black and thick you couldn't see three feet in front of you. The goons and the lieutenants looked around in confusion as they did their best to look through the blackened smoke for a single semblance of life or the remains of the temple.

Kano, Skarlet, No-Face, Kollector, and several Red and Black Dragon's coughed and waved their hands to get rid of the surrounding smoke.

"Ugh! Fuckin' smoke!" Growled an annoyed Kano as he coughed and waved his hand before turning to a Black Dragon carrying a detection radar. "You, are there any survivors?"

"Actually there's a huge source of energy coming from were the temple stood. It's... a lot like one of the force fields that Special Forces use... Wait a second, I actually think that..." The Black Dragon trailed off looking at his radar as he slowly looked back up along with everyone else just in time to see the smoke clear up.

"What the-!? No! That's impossible! With all those bloody missiles!? How is that possible!?" Yelled Kano as the smoke finally started to clear, revealing what appeared to be a heavily damaged Shirai Ryu temple that was still standing. Along with a blue aura around the temple with metal poles sticking out of multiple corners of the temple that appeared to be projecting the blue aura.

"What the hell is this!?" Yelled the Black Dragon carrying the radar. "How the hell did these old school technophobes get ahold of this kind of tech!?"

"A forcefield. Courtesy of the Special Forces..." Uttered a gruff frightening voice from nearby as a spear dashed through the clearing smoke and pierced the man through the head.

(Skaplat!)

Everyone looked over at the man who let out his last breath of life before the chain was pulled, ripping the Black Dragon's head off and pulling it into the smoke as his body fell limp. As the smoke completely cleared out, the Red and Black Dragon's looked around in fear to see that they were surrounded by Shirai Ryu. The lieutenants of Havik looked around and pulled out their weapons at the surrounding Shirai Ryu.

In front of the protected temple stood half a hundred Shirai Ryu with Hanzo, Takeda, and Mileena, who Havik's goons didn't quite recognize yet. Hanzo stood there with a hellish fire in his eyes and the severed head of the same Black Dragon goon hanging from the chain on his wrist.

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't prepare for another attack against the Shirai Ryu? I will NEVER let my family die again... And now, because of your foolishness in attacking a hornets nest, the only one dying today will be you..." Growled Hanzo in a dead serious voice as the Shirai Ryu ninja's started to slowly walk forward.

"No! I came here to watch a third massacre of the Shirai Ryu! I have come to see death and destruction! I will not be denied!" Yelled No-Face as he reached behind himself and pulled out two metal orbs, tossing them on the ground as the two orbs rolled over to Hanzo and the rest of the Shirai Ryu in front of them.

That's when the two orbs started beeping as the Shirai Ryu and Havik's minions eyes widened in shock.

"NO-FACE YA DAFT BASTARD!" Yelled Kano in fury.

"GET BACK!" Yelled Hanzo as the beeping suddenly stopped and was immediately followed up by two powerful explosions that blew everyone back.

_(KABOOOM!)_

_(BOOOOM!)_

Nearly the entire courtyard was bathed in destruction and engulfed in flames with both sides of the battle being blasted several feet back. But this wouldn't stop either side of the conflict as Havik's minions started to pick themselves back up along with the Shirai Ryu ninja who glared at each other.

"You animals have crossed the line this time... I will drag you ALL to HELL!" Roared Hanzo as he bathed himself in hellish fire.

"You Shirai Ryu never learn... This time, when your weak clan dies, it will STAY DEAD." Growled Kano as he and Hanzo both yelled out in unison.

"ATTACK!" Both sides complied as Black and Red Dragons and the Shirai Ryu ninja's collided into a bloody battle. Hanzo, Mileena, and Takeda all dashed into battle with two Black Dragon thugs running up to Takeda with electrified batons.

"Time to die, brat!" Yelled one of the thugs as Takeda activated the blades on his whips and swung them at the goons. Slicing open their mid-sections wit ease and causing their entrails to spill out before Takeda kicked both away. As suddenly Red Dragons charged in carrying machetes as Takeda engaged in kombat with the both of them.

Meanwhile Mileena and Hanzo continued to dash through the battlefield, blitzing dozens of Black and Red Dragons. Hanzo ran up to one Red Dragon carrying an assault rifle as he started firing at Hanzo who managed to dodge every single shot, before running up to him and assaulting him with a series of fatal bone shattering blows rapidly as he slit the mans throat with his kunai before kicking him down to the ground.

Another thug ran up to Hanzo swinging his electrified batons as Hanzo quickly dodged his attacked before pulling his foot up and stomping down on the thugs leg, shattering the bone before upper cutting him into the air and shooting his spear. Pulling the man back down as Hanzo kicked him once more, making him fly back.

But as one Red Dragon thug was slowly creeping up behind Hanzo, readying to take him out with a swing of his machete. Mileena leaps from out of nowhere and jumps on the man. Wrapping her legs around his waste as she pulls down her mask and starts biting huge chunks of flesh out of his neck as the man screams in pain. After a few more vicious bites, Mileena leaps off of him. The Red Dragon falls to the ground as his head rolls off.

"CRAZY BITCH! THAT WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" Yelled another Red Dragon who ran up to Mileena with an assault rifle and started shooting at her. Where Mileena would quickly dodge his attacks before teleporting away.

"Then prepare to join him, fool!" Replied Mileena as she immediately teleported above the Red Dragon with her foot extended as she kicked his head into pieces before landing back on the ground.

But as she looked back, only to see Hanzo cutting the head off of a Black Dragon, she glanced over to see the blood of a nearby corpse started to rise out of the body that once housed it. Like it had a mind of it's own as it started to rise and morph. Mileena saw that the blood started to morph into an array of needle sharp spear-like bloodcidles, all aiming straight at Hanzo who didn't even notice. Mileena recognized this as she dashed towards Hanzo.

"Get down!" Yelled Mileena tackling Hanzo to the ground as the blood shards rocketed forward and just missed Mileena and Hanzo as they flew away and penetrated a nearby wall.

"Skarlet..." Growled Mileena as she and Hanzo picked themselves back up and turned around to see a woman in crimson walking up to them.

"Mileena... I thought you were dead..." Said Skarlet as she slowly walked forward.

"It will take more then a few insects to put down the daughter of Shao Kahn!" Declared Mileena as she spitefully glared at Skarlet.

"Never send a bug to do an assassin's job..." Remarked Skarlet a she pulled out her dagger.

"Enough of this. What do you want, Skarlet?" Asked Hanzo pointing at Skarlet as Skarlet smirked at Hanzo.

"Simple my dear, to destroy the Shirai Ryu and bring you to Havik. And killing Mileena is just a nice little bonus." Said Skarlet as she eyed both Hanzo and Mileena.

"Havik!? So he is alive? And he's the one behind this new deadly alliance..." Remarked Hanzo as he and Mileena glanced at one another

"You take care of these other Red and Black Dragon fools, I will take care of the blood magician..." Hanzo nodded at Mileena's statement as he dashed off and started to engage in battle with other Black and Red Dragons as Mileena and Skarlet squared up.

"Skarlet, how are the legs?" Asked Mileena in a mocking tone.

"Fine, no thanks to you. How's the face?" Asked Skarlet in an equally mocking tone.

"With this new body, just fine." Stated Mileena as she gestured to her body.

"I don't know how you've returned, Mileena. But after I drain you dry, you'll stay dead. And maybe when your dead and Havik has his fun with Scorpion, I will have my own fun with him. All the blood he's spilled, I'm impressed. After I kill you, he can teach me some of his moves... Leave our own trail in carnage and blood..." Stated Skarlet gleefully as Mileena glared at her.

"First Reiko, now Hanzo, you just love stealing my men away. You can have Reiko for all I care, but you keep your hands off of Hanzo, Skarlet... he's mine..." Stated Mileena pointing to herself as the two got into fighting positions.

The two women charge into battle, with Mileena unleashing her flurry of strikes that Skarlet mostly skillfully blocked. Before Mileena getting a direct hit on Skarlet that made her stumble back a bit before looking back up and glaring at Mileena. But as Mileena leaped out, ready to tear into the blood sourceress. Skarlet summoned the blood from nearby dead bodies that formed into a long tendril that wrapped around Mileena's leg. Tightening as the tendril started flinging Mileena all around before slamming her into the ground multiple times as the tendril then let go and sent Mileena flying into the air.

Skarlet then skillfully transformed the tendril of blood into nearly a hundred blood daggers that she sent flying toward Mileena who was still airborne. Skarlet made the daggers fly as Mileena noticed the flying daggers. She then quickly teleported away just in time as she dodged the daggers. Teleporting back down to the ground, but that's when she felt a sharp pain in her arm, looking over she saw that she was indeed hit by several of the hardened blood daggers that were sticking out of her arm. Mileena tightened her jaw as she quickly ripped the daggers out of her arm and tossed them aside.

"Oh, poor thing... Does that hurt, Half-Breed?" Asked Skarlet as Mileena glared at her.

"Don't worry, I will make sure to end your pain." Said Skarlet brandishing her dagger as she suddenly charged forward. Skarlet got three good slashes in on Mileena as Mileena growled in pain as she backed off. But Skarlet just laughed manically as she continued to charge forward with her knife. Mileena farrowed her brow as she quickly preformed a side kick that hit Skarlet in the chin and made her fly back.

"Next time Skarlet, a little less talking, and a little more FIGHTING!" Snapped Mileena as she got back into her fighting position and pulled out her trusted sai. Mileena tossed her sai as Skarlet blocked the attack with her own dagger, as she quickly teleported behind Mileena and stabbed her in the back before kicking her away.

But Mileena didn't even hit the ground before teleporting away and appearing above Skarlet with a drop kick before landing on the ground. As Skarlet was disorientated, Mileena threw her sai which pierced through Skarlet's hand, making the crimson woman drop her dagger with Mileena charging in with her remaining sai as she slashed Skarlet several times in the face with the bladed weapon before going down low and stabbing Skarlet in the gut multiple times and finally kicking her away.

Skarlet stumbled from the massive amount of damage she received. She reached down at her damaged hand and ripped out the sai that was still piercing her hand as she ripped it out, tossing it aside. Skarlet glared at Mileena who still stood in her battle position and held out her hand, gesturing her hand, daring the red ninja to attack first.

Skarlet growled as she dashed forward with a kick that Mileena easily blocked, followed by a second kick which Mileena skillfully caught. Tightening her grip, Mileena lifted Skarlet off the ground and began to spin her around before letting go, causing Skarlet to fly several feet away, crashing through several surviving structures within the courtyard. Then finally, knocking her out.

"How sad that I actually viewed you as a sister once..." Remarked Mileena before walking away and looked around for Hanzo through the fighting forces of the Shirai Ryu and Havik's minions.

Mileena heard the footsteps of a man run up to her, turning around just in time she saw a Black Dragon run up to her, hitting her with the butt of his gun knocking her down. The Black Dragon started aiming his gun at Mileena, but before he could fire Mileena quickly got back up, grabbing the man by the throat with her claw-like nails as she squeezed and tore out his throat. The man started to slowly back away placing his hand on his destroyed throat and trying to hopelessly stop the massive amounts of bleeding while Mileena observed her surroundings once more.

Looking left and right she saw two Red Dragons running up to her on either side with machetes, but as they were only a few feet away. Mileena leaped up in the air and performed a split kick, knocking both men back as she landed back on her feet. Looking around once more, she saw Hanzo fighting a Black Dragon who was getting several good hits in, before Hanzo knocked him out with a vicious right hook.

Mileena ran up to Hanzo as Hanzo looked over his shoulder and saw Mileena. "Mileena, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What about the boy?" Asked Mileena.

"He should be fine, but first we need to find out who's in charge of this raid and stop them before- UGH!" But before Hanzo could finish, a lantern connected to a chain came out of nowhere and bashed Hanzo in the stomach making him stumble back. Hanzo looked back up along with Mileena as they saw a four-armed hooded goblin standing there along with a man wearing a white mask and a flame thrower walking towards them.

"Empress Mileena? It is an honor to see you again, My Empress..." Said Kollector bowing as Mileena glared at him.

"Enough of your lies, you snake! You ratted out the rebels planned attack to the Osh-Tekk fool, loosing countless rebels! Along with stealing more then HALF of my gold!" Hissed Mileena as the Kollector let out a slimy chuckle.

"Please your highness... It was nothing personal. Although, I'm not here for you. I have heard of the Fire Garden, I am curious what I might be able to find there..."

"Stay AWAY from the Fire Garden, creature. You are not welcome..." Growled Hanzo.

"Ugh! I've had ENOUGH OF ALL THIS TALKING! I WANNA START BURNING!" Yelled No-Face manically.

"Well, not necessarily... Hasashi, if you surrender, we will only take your clan prisoner. Your clan will live another day. And you, Empress, if you swear your loyalty to Havik, I promise you will have a place in his new world." Promised Kollector with an untrustworthy smile on his face.

"You would sell your own mother for a bronze coin, Kollector. You may be many things, but a good liar is not one of them." Remarked Mileena as Kollector glanced at Mileena and Hanzo, seeing that neither of them believed in him.

"*Sigh*... Very well, I shall bring you both to Havik in PIECES!" Stated Kollector as he pulled out a sickle and a lantern hanging from a chain, and with the pair of arms over his shoulders he pulled out a pair of kukri blades. Meanwhile No-Face readied his flame thrower as he aimed it as Hanzo and Mileena.

"Keep the Kollector busy, I will fight the pyromaniac." Said Hanzo as Mileena nodded and pulled out her sai.

"Too many weapons..." Commented Mileena as Kollector smirked at her.

"Quite enough, take your pick!"

"I will pick your flesh from my teeth, deceiver!" Hissed Mileena as she charged at Kollector, the two trading blows as they took their fight elsewhere. Leaving Hanzo and No-Face behind.

No-Face simply giggled to himself as he readied his flame thrower and aimed it at Hanzo who was completely unphazed as No-Face pulled the trigger.

_(Froosh!)_

"Hahaha! Burn Scorpion! BURN! HAH- What the-!?" Just like that, Hanzo was bathed in flames, but much to the disappointment of the pyromaniac. The two circled each other as No-Face continued to burn Hanzo to no effect.

"How!? Why aren't you BURNING!?" Yelled No-Face as Hanzo stared him down and continued taking that fire with no trouble.

"You started this fire, now I will end it." Stated Hanzo as No-Face finally killed his flame thrower and put it away.

"I don't care what it takes, I will bring you to Havik and my name will be remembered for taking down Scorpion!" Yelled No-Face as he pulled out two grenades and tossed them at Hanzo's feet. The grenades exploded as Hanzo quickly teleported away in a flash of fire as No-Face looked around in confusion.

"What the-!? Where did he go!?" Yelled No-Face pulling out his knife as out of nowhere, Hanzo appeared behind No-Face in a flash of fire and hit him with a flying kick before teleporting away once more. As he then returned and laid down a barrage of kicks before teleporting away once more. No-Face then lost it as he started swinging around his survival knife, hoping to nail Hanzo out of sheer luck.

But luck wasn't on No-Face's side as Hanzo popped back in with a puff of flame as he started viciously wailing on No-Face once more. But No-Face took the first chance he got when he saw an opening and started to swing his blade at Hanzo. Cutting his chin and his arm before Hanzo started backing off and dodged the rest of No-Face's attacks before grabbing No-Face's arm and twisting it until No-Face dropped his knife followed by a distinct snapping sound.

Hanzo then continued his assault on No-Face as he viciously slashed at his chest before grabbing him by the face and slammed him into the ground. But as No-Face flailed his arms and attempted to escape Hanzo's hold, Hanzo quickly pulled his hand back which he formed into a fist and knocked the pyromaniac out.

"Keep dreaming..." Uttered Hanzo in a low tone before standing back up and looking back, seeing an unconscious Kollector being thrown to the ground. Looking up he saw a confident Mileena walking up to him as she twirled her weapons around in her hands.

"Good job, now we must find the mastermind behind this and capture him befor-"

"Excuse me!" Hanzo was interrupted by another male voice as he and Mileena looked over to see that a Revenant Reiko was standing on top of a pile of dead bodies as he held a knocked out Takeda above above two by the boys head.

"Does this belong to you? If it does, you have to be an even worse parent then the Cages to send him to his death like that." Said Reiko looking at Hanzo and Mileena with an arrogant smirk.

"And of course, Mileena the whore... it appears like you found another mate, what you wouldn't do for some affection. Pathetic." Remarked Reiko as Mileena glared at him.

"Reiko, I'm glad you've returned. This time I can kill you all over again." Hissed Mileena as she held her sai's up and Hanzo took a step forward.

"Let Takeda go, you bastard." Growled Hanzo as Reiko smirked.

"As you wish." Stated Reiko as he held Takeda over his head and tossed him. But Hanzo caught Takeda just in time and gently placed him on the ground, trying to get the boy to wake up as Mileena looked over concerned.

"I hope I wasn't too much for the pansy... So fragile, so weak... he deserves death." Remarked Reiko as he slung his Crude Club over his shoulder as he walked over a pile of dead bodies and crushed ones head by stepping on it.

Mileena glared at Reiko as she stood back up from her keeling position. "You lived the same way you died Reiko... as Havik's puppet. Even in death, you serve him. Truly pathetic if you ask me."

Reiko gritted his teeth in anger as Takeda started opening up his eyes and woke up. "Takeda, are you alright?"

Takeda looked up at his Master as Hanzo started to help him up. "Ugh, yes Master. I'm fine."

Takeda stood up on his feet as all three of them stared down Reiko. "With the three of us against him, this will only take a second." Remarked Mileena as Reiko laughed.

"Wow, you are more foolish then I remember, Mileena."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Mileena.

"There's only TWO of you..." Just as Reiko made that statement, a motorcycle roared close by as Hsu Hao crashed into Hanzo from behind with a motorcycle. Knocking Hanzo several feet forward on the ground. But as Hsu Hao was about to turn around to hit him again. Hanzo shot out his chain, piercing the end of Hsu Hao's motorcycle.

But Hsu Hao only revved the bike once more before riding off with Hanzo being dragged behind by his chain as the revenant drove his bike off of the edge and dove straight into the surrounding woods.

"Foolish deadman..." Remarked Reiko looking back before turning his head back around and staring down Mileena and Takeda who were in battle positions.

"Master Hasashi can handle himself! It's still two on- Ugh!" Takeda was kicked back as he fell on the floor. But as he looked back up he saw a very familiar figure standing there, Takeda's eyes widened as he looked up and saw a revenant Forest Fox standing there.

"F-Forrest Fox? I-Is that you?" Asked Takeda as he picked himself back up.

"Yes my friend, it is me." Replied Forrest with a malevolent smile on his face.

"Your... Your a revenant... Did Quan Chi do this to you!?" Asked Takeda as Forrest just laughed.

"No, the cleric brought us back... And this time, I won't fail trying to kill you..." Spoke the revenant Forrest calmly as he suddenly leaped in with no warning as he started viciously pummeling Takeda with no remorse as he laughed.

"Even after all this time... You still don't know how to STRIKE BACK!" But as Forrest was about to hit Takeda once more, Takeda caught his flying fist and looked back at him.

"Oh... I've learned alright." Stated Takeda as he hit Forrest with a vicious left hook that sent him flying back.

Forrest started picking himself back up as Mileena and Takeda got ready for combat.

"So... We're both facing ghosts of our pasts..." Said Takeda as Forrest walked up to and stood next to Reiko.

"Hmm... It seems we are... But I have to say... I'm excited to finally execute that backstabber MYSELF!" Yelled Mileena as the two Shirai Ryu walk up to the revenants.

Meanwhile, Hanzo was still being dragged behind a fast moving motorcycle driven by a revenant Hao Hsu by his spear chain. The two were driving through the woods as Hao Hsu made dozens of quick turns around trees and boulders that caused Hanzo to smash through and leave a trail of damage.

But Hanzo started to adapt as he started leaping off the trees and boulders instead of smashing through them. All the while focusing on pulling himself closer to the moving bike. But as Hao Hsu made a quick right turn by a tree, he skillfully leaped off of it and flew through the air towards Hsu Hao's moving bike as he shot another spear from his remaining hand as it pierced the end of the bike and hooked on as Hanzo landed on the ground with his feet.

When Hanzo saw his opportunity, he gripped his chains as he sent a surge of hellfire from his wrists and traveled to the end of his chains. Causing a chain reaction that caused the end of Hsu Hao's hellish bike to explode as the chains flew back to Hanzo's wrists with Hsu Hao slowing down before making a complete stop. He glared back at Hanzo as he got off the bike.

"The Elder Gods themselves must have looked down upon me with favor... I have returned to the realm of the living to exact my vengeance on the one who killed me..." Declared Hao Hsu as he glared at Hanzo who simply glared back at the revenant.

"Tell me, do you remember that day, Scorpion? The day you KILLED ME!?" Roared Hao Hsu as Hanzo stood there staring unphased, visibly Hao Hsu started to get angrier and angrier at the silent Hanzo.

"Well!? SAY SOMETHING!" Yelled Hao as he pulled out a knife and tossed it at Hanzo. Who simply knocked the flying blade aside with a swing of his kunai.

"I only remember you as the Kano wannabe... Another piece of Red Dragon scum I wiped clean from the planet. You didn't even last five seconds against me... You are not worth remembering." Spoke Hanzo calmly as Hao Hsu became visibly furious at the statement. But then let out a malevolent smile.

"This time, Hellspawn, I will have YOUR head... Or more specifically, your head on the forest floor..." Said Hao Hsu as he reached behind him and grabbed the handle of a new weapon and pulled it out. Revealing it to be a long black ebony blade emitting an evil red aura.

"Haha, impressed? THIS is the Sword of Shao Kahn. Forged in Outworld steel and bathed in the blood of THOUSANDS of Shao Kahn's enemies, harvesting their energy and adding their strength to whoever wields this mighty blade. Havik knew you wouldn't go down without a fight, so he gave me THIS weapon to take you apart..." Gloated Hao Hsu as he aimed the sword at Hanzo.

"I don't know what's more pathetic, the fact that your nothing but Havik's undead guinea pig, or that your actually foolish enough to believe him." Stated Hanzo as Hao Hsu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you babbling about, Hellspawn?" Asked Hao Hsu.

"Your not going to defeat me, your not meant to. Havik simply want to evaluate my strength with you. You were sent here to DIE again." Said Hanzo as Hao Hsu laughed evilly before getting into a fighting position.

"I won't fall for your lies, ninja... Now FALL!" Yelled Hao Hsu as he charged at an unphased Hanzo who slowly started getting into his battle position. Hao Hsu dashed in with his sword as he started viciously swinging the blade at Hanzo who skillfully dodged every swing. But Hanzo was being forced back as Hao Hsu continued to swing his blade furiously, but strangely enough... It seemed like with every swing Hao Hsu was getting faster and far more vicious then before.

That's when Hao Hsu got a lucky strike in and managed to cut Hanzo on the arm, distracting him long enough to kick him with unnatural strength. Making Hanzo fly back into a tree that he nearly split in half. But as Hanzo regained his senses, he saw Hao Hsu charging at him once again with the sword which Hanzo quickly leaped out of the way, making Hao Hsu cut the tree in half with one swing.

"Come here ya little-" Yelled Hao Hsu as he grabbed Hanzo in mid-air by the ankle before tossing him back down to the ground. But as Hanzo was pushing himself back up, Hao Hsu kicked him in the face. Making the ninja fly back, but luckily landing on his feet. He felt a few streams of liquid flow down his lips and nose, wiping them and looking at his fingers he saw that Hao Hsu actually drew blood. Before, Hanzo simply defeated Hao Hsu with one punch. But now he's here fighting Hanzo on equal terms.

"Running away? Well, it certainly suits you far better then fighting." Remarked Hao Hsu as he charged at Hanzo once more with the blade of Shao Kahn. Hanzo looked to his left and saw a branch on a tree, which he quickly grabbed and tore off, charging at Hao and carrying it behind him like a blunt instrument. As the two collided, Hao swung his sword only for Hanzo to dodge and hit Hao several times before shattering the branch with a sickening crack.

_(Crack!)_

As Hao stumbled back, Hanzo looked up and saw another branch. Leaping off the ground and holding onto it as he swung and kicked Hao Hsu, making him fly back as Hanzo landed back on the ground. But as Hao was about to pull himself together, Hanzo fired his spear at Hao Hsu. Pulling the revenant in as he pulled back his burning fist and thrust it forward, making Hao fly back and scream before flying through a tree.

_(CRACK!)_

"Hot enough for you..." Quipped Hanzo as the silhouette of Hao Hsu pulled himself out of the rubble and pushed the several hundred pound tree trunk off of him. Cracking his neck, he looked in Hanzo's direction as he walked through the dust cloud. When he showed his face, Hanzo saw that Hao Hsu was indeed covered in serious bruises, cuts, and deep wounds... but they were all healing within seconds.

"Hahaha... Seems like you don't pack the same heat that you did the last time we fought." Said Hao Hsu as he cracked his neck with a smile on his face. Hanzo glared at him, then looked down at the sword in his hand that was emitting the same malevolent red energy as before.

"Your using the sword's power to better your condition and accelerate your healing..."

"Oh... And that's not all this thing can do..." Smirked Hao Hsu before grabbing the hilt of the sword with both hands, holding it close to his chest as the same red mystical energy started to flow through him as well. "Come forth, fallen enemies of Shao Kahn! And serve your new master!"

And just like that, red slightly transparent figures started to form and surround him. They were all wearing Outworld attire, they must have been the fallen souls of the warriors who were striked down by that blade.

"Now, DESTROY HIM!" Yelled Hao Hsu pointing at Hanzo as the four ghostly minions raced to fight Hanzo, who responded by dashing back at them. One ghost pulled out a blade and tried to cut down Hanzo, only for Hanzo to dodge the swing and defeat him with two vicious hooks. Another came in swinging at Hanzo, only for the Grandmaster to dodge the punch and get behind the ghost. Stabbing his kunai through the bottom of the ghosts head and punching up in the air. Only to stop his momentum when Hanzo grabbed the chain and pulled down. Slamming the second ghost into the third one.

Although at the corner of his eye, he saw the last ghost charging at him with a pair of daggers as he swung them at Hanzo. Only for the Ex-Specter to easily dodge the attacks before unleashing his own brand of burning fists. But before he could administer the final blow, he felt an attack coming up from behind him. Hanzo quickly grabbed the ghost and tossed it behind him. Only for the ghost to get accidentally cut in half by Hao Hsu.

But Hao Hsu wouldn't give up, as he charged at Hanzo once more. Managing to cut him several times, Hanzo visibly getting weaker and weaker after every cut. All while Hao Hsu got stronger and stronger.

"Hahaha... You weak fool, you don't get it, do you? This blade is literally FEEDING off your soul... soon you will be nothing more then a husk. But do go ahead and keep fighting, the hellfire in your soul tastes delicious..." Mocked Hao Hsu as he held his blade over a weakened Hanzo, ready to strike the ex-specter down and get his revenge. Hanzo looked back up at Hao Hsu with fire in his eyes. But as Hao Hsu brought the blade down, Hanzo blocked the blade with his kunai before punching Hao Hsu and grabbing the blade of the sword.

As he did, his hand erupted in hellfire as the power started to travel through Shao Kahn's sword. Hao Hsu looked back at him with a smile on his face as he visibly started to get stronger and stronger.

"Hahaha! You fool! Do you have any idea what your doing?! You are giving me your POWER! Thank you! I will make sure to SLAUGHTER whatever's left of your pathetic little clan with it." Mocked Hao Hsu laughing.

"You can only absorb so much power with that sword, Hao Hsu... But let me ask you this, can it absorb a lifetime of HELLFIRE?" Asked Hanzo as the hellfire around him intensified in power as Hao Hsu laughed at the massive amount of power he was getting. But soon, his smile started to fade and his expression turned from that of exoneration to that of fear and torment.

"W-Wait! What are you doing!? It's too much! I can't take it! It's too much! IT BURNS! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Yelled Hao Hsu as he finally let go of the blade and stumbled back as Hanzo still held the blade of the sword. Soon grabbing the hilt and holding the sword properly as he looked down at an overwhelmed Hao Hsu.

"Even with the blade of one of the mightiest warlords in all the realms... you are still weak." Spat Hanzo as Hao Hsu looked up at Hanzo with venom. And without speaking, he leaped out at Hanzo, only for Hanzo to slash Hao Hsu across the chest with the same blade that Hao himself just used. Hanzo followed up with several more vicious slashes before kicking Hao in the gut and made him fall to his knees.

Hanzo held the blade upside down at he brought the blade down and viciously stabbed Hao Hsu through the back multiple times as Hao Hsu groaned in pain. And right as Hanzo saw that Hao Hsu was completely vulnerable, Hanzo held up the sword. But right before Hanzo could bring it down, Hao Hsu hollered out.

"NO! NO! NOT AGAI-" But Hao Hsu wasn't even able to finish his sentence as Hanzo brought the cursed blade down and cut off Hao Hsu's head. But as Hanzo looked at Hao Hsu's severed head, then back at the cursed blade in his hand, he heard rustling in the nearby bushes.

As Hanzo looked over his shoulder, he saw the source of the noise as he turned to face them. "It's about time."

_Shirai Ryu Temple_

Takeda was knocked back and went flying through the air, before looking over and seeing a wooden pole sticking out of the ground. Quickly lashing his metal whips around it and propelling himself forward back at the origin of what made him go flying. Takeda flew back at the Revenant Forrest face first and made him fly back and hit the ground with Takeda skillfully landing on his feet.

"Still as crafty as ever, I see..." Said Forrest as he picked himself back up. "But, that doesn't matter. Your still as weak as the day you first joined... your NOTHING."

But as Forrest dashed into start wailing on Takeda with a series of punches and kicks that made the young warrior stumble back, but as Forrest was about to land another punch on Takeda, Takeda quickly wrapped his whip around Forrest's fist as he pulled his opponent forward and kicked him in the back. Fracturing the Revenant's spine before flipping him over his shoulder and into the air as he let go.

Takeda suddenly shot his metal whips forward once more into Forrest's chest before pulling him back down where the Revenant, despite his injuries picks himself back up.

"I know it's the Revenant talking, Forrest. And if you can hear me, I'm sorry about what I'm about to do. But I WON'T loose another family." Said Takeda as he suddenly charged in with the blades extended from his whips as he viciously thrashed them all around while charging at Forrest. Cutting up both the Revenant and the ground before kicking him back once more.

Even after the severe damage received by the young Shirai Ryu, he stands up once more, covered in blood and lacerations as he glares at Takeda.

"I'm sorry, Forrest." Apologized Takeda as he pulled his whip back.

"Just do it, you whiny little bi-"

_(Shing!)_

Takeda cut off Forrest Fox's head before he could even finish his sentence. As the head flew back and rolled on the ground before Forrest's body followed suit and fell. As Takeda looked down at Forrest's body, he looked up just in time to see Mileena barely miss him as she went flying and crashed into a nearby wall.

As Takeda looked over he saw that Reiko was walking up to him a he held his club, slung over his shoulder. The Ex-Outworld General had a smirk on his face as he looked over at Takeda who got into battle position.

"Out of the way, child... Or else your fate will be the same as hers..." Commanded Reiko with a devilish smirk as Takeda tightened his grip around his metallic whips. As he popped the blades on them, he kept his distance as he started thrusting them and thrashing them left and right in order to incapacitate Reiko. Only for Reiko to dodge each lash before rushing up to Takeda and held his hands in place to leave him defenseless.

As Reiko suddenly kneed Takeda in the stomach with so much force he coughed up blood before Reiko grabbed him by the hair and started viciously pummeling him with his free fist. But as he was viciously pummeling Takeda, a pair of ethereal coated sais flew at him, with the first one scaring Reiko's cheek while the other one managed to pierce his shoulder. Causing him to let go of the boy.

Reiko growled as he grabbed the sai in his shoulder and tore it out as he looked back up at Mileena who recovered from his attack. "Put him down, you rat..."

"Hahaha, you really believe it, don't you? You actually think these people can be trusted, that they actually care about you. What a fool." Remarked Reiko.

"Try saying that after I rip your tongue out and feed it to you." Hissed Mileena.

"Ohh... I'm shaking." Mocked Reiko as Mileena leaped through the air at him, only for Reiko to swing his crude club at her. But right before the club came in contact with Mileena. Mileena teleported away, and right above Reiko Mileena teleported and kicked the back of his head before teleporting away again and teleport drop kick him in the face once more before trapping his head inbetween her legs and flipped around, flipping Reiko and tossing him on the ground face first.

But as she got back up and charged at Reiko once more, Reiko picked himself up and grabbed Mileena by the throat. Lifting her off the ground as he started viciously pummeling her face with his free hand before letting go and pushing her back. As Mileena was disoriented, Reiko charged forward with his crude club as he started viciously beating Mileena senseless. Swinging the club left and right, beating Mileena senseless as each blow was followed up by a sickening crack.

"Funny how you actually thought you would rule Outworld... You are nothing but a drop of blood stolen by true royalty, created in a lab and grown like a tumor!" Yelled Reiko as he bashed his crude club against Mileena's face once more, making her fall to her knees as he holds her bleeding face.

"Just keep talking..." Hissed Mileena as he pulled out her sai's and charged at Reiko, managing to stab him several times in the gut before side kicking him in the head. But as she dashed at him once more, Reiko quickly uppercutted her and sent her flying back onto the ground.

Reiko growled as he walked over to the hurt Mileena, looking down at the crude club he dropped as he picked it back up. Mileena groaned as she slowly lifted her head up and looked around for her sai's. But when she looked at Reiko, she cursed herself as she saw that her sai were still piercing through his abdomen. But as she continued to look for a new weapon as Reiko got closer and closer. She looked over and saw the kunai that was given to her. The day of the 'Test Your Might' challenge. When Reiko knocked Mileena back, it must've fallen out of Mileena's pocket and she didn't even notice. She forgot she still had the weapon.

But regardless, the injured woman reached over and grabbed the kunai as Reiko grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up to administer the final blow. But as he held his weapon up, Mileena quickly plunged the kunai into Reiko's neck. Stopping him as he started choking on his own blood.

He dropped Mileena as he grabbed the kunai that was in his neck as he started to carefully pull out the serrated weapon. Mileena wiped her bleeding and bruised face as she saw Reiko slowly and painfully pull out the kunai from his neck, before tossing it back on the floor. He looked at Mileena and smiled as he finally spoke.

"You don't look too well, Mileena... How about I finally put you out of your-"

_(Bang!)_

But Reiko wasn't even able to finish his sentence as he was shot in the arm. Mileena looked over her shoulder to see Sonya Blade standing there with a smoking pistol and several dozen Special Forces soldiers standing behind her.

"Sorry we're late." Said Sonya as she aimed her pistol at the Revenant Reiko and shot four more times.

_(Bang!)_

_(Bang!)_

_(Bang!)_

_(Bang!)_

Reiko stumbled back as blood started to seep from his bullet wounds. But Reiko was still standing as he simply covered his injuries with his hand to the best of his ability. Sonya simply dropped the empty clip from her weapon and loaded up a new one as two helicopters came out of nowhere and hovered over the battlefield.

As more Special Forces soldiers started pouring in and subduing the Red and Black Dragon thugs, a portal opened up in the middle of the battlefield. Skarlet dashed towards the portal and stopped, standing in front of it she pointed at it and called out to her allies.

"Everyone! Through the portal! Move it!" Everyone followed Skarlet's calls as the woman in red turned and ran into the portal followed by Kano, Kollector, No-Face, Revenant Reiko, and a handful of Black and Red Dragons. But just as several Shirai Ryu and Special Forces soldiers could follow, the portal closed up. Leaving behind several Black and Red Dragons who either fought, ran, were subdued, or were lying dead.

"Go! Secure the perimeter! Make sure to capture every Black Dragon and Red Dragon in the area! We can't let a single one single one slip through our fingers!" Commanded Sonya as she turned and spoke to a Special Forces soldier standing next to her.

"Yes ma'am." Nodded the Special Forces soldier before him and the rest of the nearby soldiers left. Mileena looked around as she saw surviving Shirai Ryu and Special Forces soldiers rounding up what was left of Havik's minions, she then looked down to see the kunai she used to butcher Reiko. Quickly picking it up and pocketing it, she looked up to see a helping hand in front of her.

Looking up she saw the owner of that hand was Sonya Blade. Mileena farrowed her brow in annoyance and anger as she stared at Sonya's outreached hand silently for a moment, but swollowed her pride as she took the Commanders hand and pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sonya.

"Fine. What's going on here?" Asked Mileena as Sonya sighed and shook her head.

"Havik is what's going on. I don't know how, but he gathered quite the syndicate and attacked the home bases of Earthrealms protectors." Explained Sonya as Mileena was about to reply, but wasn't able to speak before being interrupted by another voice.

"This is not unlike him. Last year with the Kamidogu incident Havik possessed one of my students and used him to kill my entire clan. But there is more to this then just vengeance..." Stated Hasashi as he walked over and stood next to Sonya and Mileena.

"Yeah, there is. He got a hold of half of the Kamidogu, used them to turn Raiden into his slave again, and then used him to break into the Special Forces HQ and take the rest of the Kamidogu. Along with Johnny..." Stated Sonya as she looked to the side and rubbed her arm in a worried manner as Takeda managed to limp his way over to the group.

"But wait... What about Jacqui? And my dad?" Asked Takeda as Sonya glanced over at him.

"Their fine. A little battered from Havik's attack, but their fine. Along with the rest of Cassie's team." Stated Sonya as Takeda nodded understandingly.

"Wait, you said that they didn't just take the Kamidogu's... You said they also took Cage, right? Why would they do that?" Asked Hanzo in confusion.

"Havik is interested in Johnny's Shadow Energy. If it was something that was powerful enough to defeat Shinnok, Havik would no doubt be interested." Stated Sonya as Hanzo started to scratch his chin thoughtfully.

"No... It doesn't sound like he's just gathering items of power randomly... It sounds like he's assembling all these items to make a weapon. Whatever he's planning, we need to stop it. Gather as much information as we can." Declared Hanzo as Sonya nodded in agreement.

"I already have teams set up, Cassie's team will be sent to the Netherrealm to rescue Johnny and take down Havik and his cronies. We believe that he's using Quan Chi's old lair as a base of operations. Meanwhile Kotal Kahn will have his forces spread throughout Outworld in order to-"

"Wait, the Osh-Tekk? Havik is threatening Outworld as well?" Asked Mileena with concern in her voice as Sonya turned to look at her.

"Yup, Havik declared war on him personally. Nearly crippled him too."

"Why would you work with a coward like that!? Last I recalled when Shinnok bonded with Earthrealm's life force he betrayed you in order to protect himself!" Hissed Mileena furiously.

"Mileena, I understand your feeling's towards him. But this is no time to be picky, personally, I don't trust that barbarian either, but he's not going to risk Outworld's protection like that. Also, your not really one to talk about being a threat to Earthrealm." Stated Sonya with a cross of her arms as Mileena growled at the woman.

"Look Earthreamer, I only wish to fight to protect my home! No matter what I am the daughter of Shao Kahn and the rightful ruler of Outworld! And I will NOT let my home realm suffer." Growled Mileena as Sonya smirked at her.

"Good, because your sticking with Master Hasashi in order to fix this problem." Stated Sonya with a smirk.

"Cassie's team is going on a rescue mission? When?" Asked Takeda hopefully.

"Sorry soldier, your going to stick with Master Hasashi as well. We have everything else covered. Your needed here." Declared Sonya as Takeda sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry Takeda, Jacqui and your father will be fine." Said Hanzo as he looked back up at Sonya. "Do you have any leads?"

"Not many, unfortunately. What about you?" Asked Sonya.

"Weeks ago when we were ambushed by Black Dragons in the woods, they were using Cyber Lin Kuei technology. They must have dug up whatever Cyber Lin Kuei technology they could recover. There might even be a traitor amongst the Lin Kuei." Stated Hanzo.

"Does Sub-Zero-" Sonya was interrupted.

"No. He knows nothing about it. But he's doing his own investigations on the matter."

"Then it seems like the best place to start." Stated Mileena as the group of four nodded in agreement.

_Later..._

A helicopter sat in the middle of the damaged Shirai Ryu courtyard with the entirety of the Shirai Ryu standing several dozen feet away from the helicopter. Only Commander Sonya Blade, Hanzo, Takeda, Mileena, and a handful of Special Forces soldiers standing in front of the helicopter.

Hanzo, Takeda, and Mileena all had large backpacks full of supplies on their backs as the helicopters blades started to spin. Sonya turned to the trio and spoke.

"My pilot will take you as close as he can to Arctika. He will bring you to the edge of the Himalayas, but after that your on your own." Stated Sonya as Hanzo nodded as Takeda turned to his master.

"Master, shouldn't we stay and try to rebuild the temple?" Asked Takeda.

"We will, Takeda. But as long as Havik lives, the clan and all the realms are in constant threat. We cannot let him get away." Answered Hanzo as Mileena turned and looked back at the clan member who all had stern, yet solem faces at seeing their Grandmaster leave.

"And what will they do while we're gone?" Asked Mileena gesturing to the rest of the clan as Hanzo turned to look at them as he took several steps towards them.

"Today fate looked upon us with favor. If not for our training and perpetration, the Shirai Ryu would've been victim to another tragedy. But not this time, not ever again. Myself, Takeda, and Mileena will leave and assist in the destruction of those who dared to attack our clan and our sacred temple!" Announced the Grandmaster in a commanding voice full of authority, as he looked over at Komodai, Anyos, and Karbrac.

"But while I'm gone, I'm placing Komodai in charge. With Anyos and Karbrac in secondary command. Meanwhile, train and rebuild what you can. Also, remember that the Special Forces are our allies. If they need anything, do not hesitate to help them. Understand?" Asked Hanzo as Komodai, Anyos, and Karbrac bowed respectively along with the entirety of the clan.

"Yes, Grandmaster." Replied the clan in unison.

The blades on the helicopter moved faster and faster, indicating that it will soon take off and leave. The trio wasted no time as they all loaded onto the helicopter and closed the door.

Within the seconds, the helicopter became airborne as it took off and flew away. Mileena looked out the window of the helicopter as she saw the temple get smaller and smaller as the helicopter flew away.

'Funny...' Mileena thought as she placed her claw-like nail on the window. 'After all the time I constantly wished to leave this accursed place... I'm actually going to miss it.'

Mileena continued to stare at the nigh-destroyed temple as it got so small it started to disappear. Hanzo looked at Mileena, still staring out the window and at the nigh-destroyed temple. Hanzo raised his hand and placed it on Mileena's shoulder. Mileena turned around to look at Hanzo, who had nothing but care in his eyes.

Mileena stared back as second more, before looking back out the window.

**Netherrealm: **Quan Chi's Old Lair

"We had him, we were SO CLOSE! But then Boom-Boom here decided to nuke the bloody battlefield!" Yelled Kano as he pointed at No-Face. Both standing in Quan Chi's old lair with the both of them being accompanied by Kollector, Skarlet, and Revenant Reiko.

"Don't blame me for that, Kano! It was meant to distract them, giving us enough time to capture our target and kill the rest!" Replied No-Face as he pointed back at Kano. Before Kano lost his temper and dashed over to the pyromaniac, lifting him off the ground by his shirt and starring daggers at him.

"We had everything coordinated! But you fucked it up! For that I'll-"

"That is ENOUGH!" Yelled Skarlet as she grabbed both Kano and No-Face as she pushed the two apart.

"What's done is done! And Havik won't care who messed up, he will kill us all for failing him if we don't prove to him that we still have use!" Growled Skarlet. But before Kano could've replied, all five of them felt a chill in the air. They all looked over to see Havik himself walk towards them calmly with his hands behind his back with Daegon, D'vorah, and Tremor accompanying him.

"Your back... And two men short. Where is Forrest and Hao Hsu?" Asked Havik with his hands still behind his back.

"You see, everything was going just fine at first. But then Forrest fought Kenshi's brat and then-" Kano was interrupted.

"Don't tell me, he's dead isn't he?" Asked Havik.

"Yup, dead as a doornail." Replied Kano.

"What about Hao Hsu? Did he at least make it?"

"Well, you see..." Kollector started off.

"He's dead as well? Well, we didn't loose anything of importance. At least I now know that Scorpion is just as tough as he was when we last fought. But did any of you even got close to capturing him?" Asked Havik as everyone remained silent.

"I see... I am all for chaos every now and then, but not when it messes up a well structured ambush and assault. So... who do I have to thank for that?" Asked Havik as he took several steps towards the failed strike team and glared at each member. But as he was glaring at each one, moving up to Kollector. He suddenly stops, and looks over at No-Face.

Calmly, Havik walks over to No-Face as No-Face subtly grabs ahold of the handle of his flame thrower and visibly starts shaking. Havik stares down at him with soulless eyes for what seems like centuries, before finally asking it. "Did you mess up the ambush, No-Face?"

No-Face, even with his mask on looked up at Havik with a terrified expression. As he finally spoke. "All I did was try to destroy the Shirai Ryu and capture Scorpion like you asked, sir. I was just trying to complete the mission."

Havik continued to stare down at Havik for what seemed like an hour, but finally stepped back with a delighted laugh. "Haha, well, I couldn't say you didn't try your best. At least you get an A for effort..."

Havik turned around and scratched his chin as No-Face and everyone else looked at the cleric of chaos with absolute confusion. "Perhaps a celebration is in order? A feast perhaps? To celebrate your victory?"

The Chaosrealmer snapped his head back to No-Face. "Is there any type of meal you'd like, No-Face?"

"Uhh... I-I don't-"

"Because, I was thinking... You." Stated Havik in a very creepy fashion. But before No-Face could even look up, Havik already dashed to No-Face's left and within a millisecond swallowed No-Face's entire arm. But before anyone could truly react to the disgusting display, Havik bit down and severed No-Face's arm. Eating it whole and swallowing it as No-Face stumbled back and screamed, bleeding everywhere.

But Havik wasn't done with the mutilated man yet, as he turned No-Face around and swallowed his other arm. Biting it off and swallowing it whole as the now armless No-Face stumbled back and screamed, until falling on his back and being rendered silent as his blood continued to pool on the ground.

Havik looked over at the rest who were trying their best to hide their fearful and disgusted expressions. Havik wiped his mouth clean as he continued to glare at each and every one. "Now... Please convince me, and tell me why I shouldn't dispose of the rest of you like I just did with No-Arms over here?"

Havik gestured to No-Face's armless and motionless body at the floor, before looking back up at his minions. But that's when Skarlet's eyes widened in realization, as she spoke out.

"We discovered that Mileena is not dead. She was also in Shirai Ryu attire, and she was fighting with them as well..." Said Skarlet as Havik stopped his stalking and looked at Skarlet in surprise, along with D'vorah.

"... Really, the false spawn of Shao Kahn is alive?" Asked Havik with a tone of joy in his voice as D'vorah glared at Skarlet, who glared right back.

"That is impossible! This One made sure of it! The fallen empress is DEAD! Her face was completely devoured by my young ones!" Stated D'vorah as Skarlet merely raised a brow at the Kytinn.

"Really? Then why does she still breath? Either she found a way to return to life, you were so pathetic to the point that you couldn't even kill a helpless woman." Mocked Skarlet as D'vorah growls at the blood mage before popping her insectoid legs.

"Well then, once This One meets her again... She shall stay dead..." All the while, Havik stood there and scratched his chin in a thoughtful expression. Before gaining a look of getting an idea on his face.

"Mileena's alive? Well... We can actually use that to our advantage." Havik turned to Skarlet with a delighted expression on his face as he tilted his head.

"You may be of some use to me after all..." The Chaosrealmer then turned away from all of his minions and walked over to a large book shelf in the corner of the lair. Picking a random book out and skipping through it, as he turned back to his minions. Open book still in hand.

"Kollector. Kano. Clean up the trash." Havik gestured to the dead No-Face before looking over at Skarlet.

"Skarlet. It's Mister Cage's time for his hourly beating. I believe he's finally starting to crack." Havik then turned to the rest.

"The rest of you, leave and await my instruction." And just like that, everyone turned to walk out with Kano and Kollector picking up No-Face's corpse and carrying it away. But as Havik was about to look back down at the book, he halted and looked up.

"Wait, except you Tremor." Tremor stopped in his tracks and turned back, confused he turned and looked back at his allies who were walking away, before turning his head back to Havik as he walked towards his boss.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Asked Tremor as Havik continued to silently read his book.

"Tell me, Tremor. Have you ever heard of a realm called, the 'Dreamrealm'?" Asked Havik gazing at his open book as a moment of silence passed between him and Tremor.

"... I've had strange dreams lately... Whenever I dream, I dream of this strange place of alien yet unbelievable power. A realm that was hidden from the rest..." Stated Havik as he trailed off, trying his best to recollect the strange place he keeps seeing in his dreams.

"It seems like you are most likely one of the few out there who are sensitive to the Dreamrealm. Not many are, but some like you and that deceased Edenian Jade are... The Elder Gods have done everything in their power to hide that realm from mortal eyes, my guess is that they are afraid what will happen if mortals actually have knowledge and access to it..." Stated Havik with a large smile on his face as he closed the open book he held as Tremor gave him a bewildered look.

"What are you trying to tell me, Havik?" Asked Tremor as he crossed his arms.

"Someone like you, with such a connection to the Dreamrealm could be beneficial to our plans... There is a little experiment I would like to perform..." Said Havik as he pulled out the Portal Stone from behind him and held it out, creating a portal that opened up right next to him.

Trmor stared at the portal in shock as he took a step back. "Is that... Is that really the..."

"Yes, and if my hypothesis is correct, you will have the power to match Daegon, Raiden, and even Shinnok. So, what do you say?" Asked Havik with a devilish smile on his face.

**Note:** As a real quick note for the last chapter, Kana and Jubei are the pet names Hanzo uses for Hamuri and Satoshi. Just so there's no confusion. Also, maybe I should add some twists to this story... Like Havik tricking Mileena into kissing him before Hanzo.

"Tell me, have you and Hanzo kissed yet? I'll take that as a no. You thought your first kiss would be with Hanzo, but it was I! HAVIK!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Earthrealm:** China, The Himalayas

Within the snowy mountains of the Himalayas spanning the border of China, where the temperature can reach 15 to 18 degree Celsius, three figures were making their way through the snow and through the mountains. A man and a woman, all carrying heavy hiking backpacks and walked through a light drizzling of snowfall.

Both men were wearing heavy winter garments to protect themselves against the harsh environment. All were fully prepared for the harsh journey, all except for the woman who was wearing her traditional purple slightly revealing attire with the same purple veil on her face.

All the while walking through the snow, the woman known as Mileena had her arms crossed over her chest and was shivering. Mileena continued enduring the insanely cold environment for several more hours, before finally speaking out.

"How much further is it? It's colder then a witches tit out here!" Hissed Mileena as Takeda looked back at her.

"Well, maybe if you wore winter clothes like me and Master Hasashi, you wouldn't be so vulnerable to frostbite." Uttered Takeda as Mileena glared at him with her golden slit eyes.

"Number one, this is the FIRST time I'm allowed to wear my original outfit and not be forced to wear that annoying dirty yellow jumpsuit! Number two, I HATE that overly thick, covering, and heavy clothing you refer to as 'winter clothing'. So, I will stick to what I have." Snapped Mileena as she continued to shiver in her original outfit. Her only protection from the cold being a brown thin cape she had on.

Takeda simply shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "Alright, if you wanna become a human Popsicle in the name of 'fashion' then that's your choice."

"Hey, Outworld is NOT like Earthrealm! There are only TWO places in Outworld where it gets THIS COLD! The north and south poles. Besides that, everything else is just jungles and deserts! Am I supposed to adapt just like that?" Asked Mileena with a snap of her fingers.

"With the Shirai Ryu, you'll learn to. But all banter aside, you NEED winter attire when out here. If not, at the end of this trip me and Master Hasashi will have to carry your frozen body to the Lin Kuei Palace." Replied Takeda as Mileena continued to glare back at the boy as the group continued to walk through the snow.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to wear-" But Mileena was cut off as a wool piece of fabric was tossed in her face. The woman let out an annoyed growl as she pulled the wool fabric off her face and saw that Hanzo was the one who tossed it at her, with his hand still outstretched.

"Takeda is right. If you don't wear something heavier you'll freeze to death, and slow us down. So push your minor personal inconveniences aside and put it on." Ordered Hanzo in a gruff voice as he turned back around, placing his hands on the straps over his shoulders as he started to walk off. Soon after, Takeda followed along as Mileena stood there, annoyed as she looked down at the wool garment in her hands. Far thicker and heavier then the brown cape she already had on, she groaned in frustration as she dropped her heavy hiking bag and tossed the wool cloak over her shoulders, pulling the hood up for added protection against the environment. Before reaching down and picking her bag back up, and catching up with Hanzo and Takeda.

After several minutes of walking, Mileena already started to feel a lot warmer. Before she was absolutely freezing, but now she was nice and warm. Warmer then she expected. She looked down at the cloak that completely wrapped around her body, as she lifted it up to her face and moved the fabric inbetween her fingers.

Did he pack an extra article of warm clothing just for her?... No. No that's ridiculous. It's a hike through the Himalayas, of course he would pack an extra piece of clothing. Just in case. But just as she was about to question herself on why she was acting like this. She just received an inkling of a scent from the wool she was holding up to her face. She looked down as the cloth and stared at it, she could smell it much more clearly at this point.

But it wasn't enough, she wanted a far clearer smell. She glanced back up at the two men in front of her. Only to see that they were indeed still walking and facing away from her. Mileena subtlety pulled her veil down and pushed the wool up to her nose as she started to smell the wool. It had HIS scent on it. The smell was about as pleasant as how it felt, warm, soft, and with the faint smell of burning embers on it.

After a half a minute of sniffing the cloak, she snapped back to her senses and dropped the wool. Expressing a look of bewilderment and perplexity as she stared at the white snowy ground. What was wrong with her? Why is she sniffing the wool cloak given to her by Hanzo like an obsessed school girl? She has been acting this way for a while now, whenever she's around Hanzo Hasashi she's been acting this way. WHY? She is not a child or some airhead teenager, WHY is she acting this way?

But as Mileena was thinking this, without knowing it she slowed down as Takeda stopped and looked back at the black haired woman. Looking at her in confusion as he saw her stand there motionless.

"Hey, Mileena. Frozen back there?" That snapped Mileena out of her gaze as she looked up and saw Hanzo and Takeda still walking away. She shook off her feelings and thoughts as she caught up to the two.

Nearly an hour later, the three were still walking through the snow silently. Only making slight detours here and there with walking over narrow mountainsides, making their way across mountain faces, making their way down several deep declines, and more. But even with having to face all the obstacles on the trail, Mileena still couldn't get her mind off of her actions with the wool. The only thing remotely taking her mind off of the subject was the still biting and annoying cold.

That's when it hit Mileena, as she looked back up at Hanzo and Takeda who were still in front of her. "What will the Lin Kuei Palace be like?"

"It's gonna be cold." Remarked Takeda with a smirk as Mileena kept her unamused expression.

"It will be located in an isolated part of the Himalayas. A place of icy lands called the Arctika, where it can reach below zero. The Palace is much like the Shirai Ryu temple, only snowing and frozen." Replied Hanzo as he continued to walk on the path without looking away.

"When was the last time you went there?" Asked Mileena.

"A year ago. The leader of the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero called me there for a meeting. At this time, the newly revived Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei still possessed a blood feud. But after a long discussion, we made peace. We have continued to work with them to protect the realm, but only communicating via holograms. We only travel to one another's temple when a dire threat is afoot. Such as now." Replied Hanzo sternly as Takeda looked back with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, and my first trip was when I was with Cassie's team to 'infiltrate' the Lin Kuei temple. They beat us up and tied us up, kinda looked like we would be in serious trouble, but it turns out Gradmaster Sub-Zero and Cassie's Dad were dicks. Called it a 'Training exercise'. Plus, Hanzo left out the part where he was attacked by Frost." Remarked Takeda as Hanzo glanced back and quickly eyed Takeda. Mileena simply looked on in confusion.

"Frost? Who's that?" Asked Mileena.

"A young an immature child within the Lin Kuei who is an unpleasant individual to be around. And unfortunately, when we get there she will most likely give us her standard greeting. She's not a fan of Shirai Ryu." Stated Hanzo in a harsh tone as Mileena kept her confused expression.

"And... what's your advice on dealing with her?" Asked Mileena.

"Keep your head down, and if she causes trouble, knock her ass out." Replied Hanzo as Mileena gained a bit of a surprised expression on her face. She never really heard Hanzo curse before.

But Takeda seemed to notice as he drifted back next to Mileena and whispered to her. "Don't worry, Master Hanzo just gets a little peeved when talking about Frost. Because he didn't get the chance to really give her some payback himself."

"Takeda..." Spoke Hanzo in an accusing voice as Takeda instantly quieted down and moved ahead of Mileena. Back in his original spot. And just like that, everything returned to it's silent state with everyone still hiking through the snow and mountains. But as Mileena was thinking about what the Lin Kuei Palace would be like in relation to the Shirai Ryu temple, she felt the cold wind blowing against her face getting stronger and colder.

Mileena looked ahead at the clear sky, only to see that dark clouds started to appear in the distance. As the dark clouds started to overcast the snowy titanic mountains, Hanzo finally spoke up.

"Start covering up, looks like we're about to walk into a serious blizzard..." The trio then continued their journey.

**Netherrealm:** Outside of Quan Chi's Fortress

Within the baron hellscape of the Netherrealm, a blue portal suddenly appears out of nowhere. And out of it walked out Sonya Blade, Cassie Cage, Kung Jin, Jacqui Briggs, Kenshi, and a handful of Special Forces soldiers. The group surveyed the area. Luckily seeing no demons as they moved along. The team traversed slowly as they continued to carefully observe the area, making sure there were no traps or ambushes.

The group made their way until they reached an incline in the land as they all hid behind a group of rock formations. The main leader of the group and several SF soldiers peered over the rocks and looked down to see Quan Chi's old fortress. The group didn't need to look out for long as there were around a hundred demons wandering around outside of the fortress.

"Demons. Hundreds of them." Mouthed Kung Jin.

"Yup, but we planned for this. And we have one helluva diversion up our sleeve." Uttered Sonya as she glanced at Kung Jin and Kenshi, with Kung Jin giving a bummed look.

"Aww, I hate this diversion plan." Uttered Kung Jin in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but it's the only diversion we got. Let's go kid." Said Kenshi picking himself up, dusting himself off, and walking off as Kung Jin followed along.

After the two left, the team turned their attention back to the horde of demon standing in front of Quan Chi's abandoned Fortress.

"Do ya think Havik is expecting us?" Asked Jacqui.

"With how smart he is, yeah. That wouldn't surprise me in the least." Replied Cassie.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. After those two pull off the diversion we'll get inside and stop them." Uttered Sonya.

"Let's just hope when we get inside we won't come across any 'surprises'." Commented Jacqui.

Within the horde of Netherrealm demons, the mindless monsters still wandered around. Growling, hissing, and just dying to kill something already. But as they were continuing their cycle of mindlessly wandering around, an arrow came out of nowhere and pierced right through the skull of one of the wandering demons.

The demons stopped their wandering as they looked around in confusion for the source of the incoming arrow. But just as the animalistic Netherrealmers continued to look around, a barrage of arrows came out of nowhere as they started to tear through several Netherrealm demons. Several who got hit survived but were injured, with the majority who got hit being dead. As they aimlessly looked around for another milisecond, they heard a whistle noise.

Looking over, the beasts saw a human standing there with a bow in one hand and a pair of fingers in his mouth making the whistling noise. He soon pulled his hand away from his mouth and spoke out.

"Hey, freaks! Ya wanna kill someone? Then try me!" Yelled Kung Jin as he instantly pulled out another arrow and fired it at a random demon in the crowd. Killing it, as the rest of the demons started to move towards Kung Jin. But before they could even move ten steps forward, the demons heard the shinging noise of a sword from the opposite side of the crowd.

Before the first demon could even turn his head to see where the sound was coming from, a sword rocketed in in a spinning motion as it cut off the head of the first demon as it continued it's momentum and started slaughtering countless demons. But as the flying sword nearly reached the other end of the horde, the sword flew back to where it originally came from. As the demons looked over, they saw the sword returned to a human who had a red blindfold on his face. Catching the sword and quickly sheathing it.

"Come now, I'm nothing more then a blind human. Killing and eating me would be like taking candy from a baby... So what are you waiting for?" The horde looked back and forth at the two humans for about another second, before the horde decided to split into two massive groups and chase both humans. Kung Jin and Kenshi immediately turned and ran the other way as both groups of demons followed them.

"Alright! There's our diversion! Let's go!" Stated Cassie as she and the rest of the Special Forces team moved out.

The group soon arrived to the entrance of the mostly unguarded fortress. With only a few mindless demons remaining, which the skilled soldiers despised of with ease. The team made their way through the dark torch lit hallways, skillfully being as silent as ghosts as they halted at each turn. Looking down each turn of the hallway before proceeding. Luckily finding no demon or other enemy wandering the hallway.

The team continued their way through the maze-like fortress. But as the team were about to go down a flight of stairs, they heard several growls beside them. Looking over, they saw two demons charging at them, but everyone continued on as Sonya and Cassie charged at the two and skillfully killed each one with one blow before joining the rest of the group.

The group finally started to descend the main staircase, slowly walking down each step of the stone spiral staircase as they observed the area, and made sure there were no enemies. But as the group finally reached the bottom and looked around, Sonya gained a nostalgic look on her face as she looked around the room. She remembered this place, during the Earthrealm-Netherrealm war around 20 years ago she and Johnny infiltrated Quan Chi's old lair. She even remembered the two sharing some playful bickering and flirting, even while in the face of peril.

Cassie observed the area diligently just like every other soldier on the team, but a she looked over as Sonya. She stopped for a second and slightly lowered her weapon. "Uhh, Commander? Commander? Mom!"

Sonya snapped out of her minor trance as she looked over at Sargent Cage. "What is it, soldier?"

"You just seemed a little... Zoned out. What's the deal?" Asked Cassie as Sonya looked back at the Gothic and hellish architecture around her once more.

"You know, during the Netherrealm war when me and your father infiltrated Quan Chi's lair, I compared his Mancave to Quan Chi's." Smiled Sonya as Cassie smiled back at her mother, as she thought of her father.

"Don't worry Commander. We'll get him back." Replied Cassie with a hopeful smile as Sonya turned to her.

"Your right. And I'll be the first one to personally shove my boot up Havik's ass." Smirked Sonya as the group continued down the underground hallway. The troops stuck to the nearby wall as they were getting closer and closer to one of the main rooms. Sonya led the troops as they stuck by the wall, heading to the final room as Sonya held her hand up and stopped the groups. Gesturing her hand and signaling the soldiers in the back to quickly move to the other side of the entry way. There, the soldiers all peered in to the large room.

It appeared like many of the other rooms in Quan Chi's fortress with Gothic architecture, candles, torches, random human bones scattered around the floor, and more. Besides that, the room was totally vacant of life.

"It looks clear..." Uttered Cassie as Sonya kept a skeptical look.

"It can easily be a trap. Everyone, enter with caution." Ordered Sonya as she slowly and cautiously entered the room with the rest of the team following her and staying on their leaders tail. As the group continued walking, they eventually reached the middle of the room and halted.

Sonya stood there motionless until she pointed at some staircases leading down to a lower level as she pointed at it. "There, down those stairs is Quan Chi's main room. That must be where Havik and all of his goons are."

But as Sonya lowered her finger and was about to order her team to move out. The group heard the turning of mechanisms all around them. All watching each others backs, they looked around the room to see that the entrance they just came through as well as every other doorway were blocked with bars. Entrapping the Special Forces. Every entry/exit was blocked except for one.

A door on another side of the room was the only one with no bars over it. Opening it up, over a dozen demons started to pour into the room as Special Forces had their weapons locked on them. More and more demons started to pour into the room as they started to surround the Special Forces team.

Just as the Special Forces team was completely surrounded, there was finally an end to the demons as they stopped pouring through the doorway. A moment of intense silence passed as both soldiers and demons glared at one another with demons hissing and growling like a hungry pack of wolves.

"Guess your right, this was a trap. Now what?" Asked Cassie.

"I feel like we're unprepared for this." Uttered Jaqcui who was in a battle position.

"And that's exactly what we've prepared for." Replied Sonya as they heard several individual footsteps come from the same doorway the demons came from. Looking at the doorway, the team saw several shadowed individuals walk down the hallway. The besides their evil auras, the team saw their glowing malevolent eyes that looked like embers. As they finally stepped into the light, the team saw who it was.

It was the Revenants of Sindel, Stryker, Jade, Kitana, Liu Kang, and Nightwolf. The Special Forces all turned and faced the Revenants who were walking up to them. Eventually, the Revenants stopped their walk as they silently stood in front of the Special Forces team. The leader of the Revenants, Liu Kang smirked as he took a step forward to address the team.

"Sonya Blade... What a pleasure it is to see you again." Said the Revenant Liu Kang with a false smile on his face.

"Liu Kang... Kitana... Emperor and Empress of the Netherrealm..." Addressed Sonya in a disrespectful tone of voice.

"What brings you around here, Sonya? Saddened that you were unable to die and join us as a revenant? Don't worry, we can arrange that." Stated Liu Kang in a mocking tone as Sonya gave him a vicious glare.

"What we're doing here is none of your business. None of this concerns you, all we want is Havik, his allies, and his hostage." Stated Sonya as she glared at the Revenant of 'The Chosen One'. Liu Kang's devilish smirk only widened.

"You see, we made little deal with Havik. If we defend his lair and kill you, he promised us a rich bounty of realms for the picking after he's finished with attaining everything he needs." Stated the Emperor of the dead.

"What the hell are you talking about. 'Realms for the picking'? What do you mean by that?" Asked Cassie as Liu Kang's eyes locked onto hers.

"Unfortunately, none of you will live to find out..." And right after that threat, a battle instantly erupted between the Netherrealm forces and the Earthrealm forces.

Demons started charging in on all sides as the forces started to open fire on the demons. Killing each one as a new one jumped into take it's place. One of the soldiers firing on the demons managed to take down several as he took several steps forward. But before he even knew it, a strand of white and black hair wrapped around his neck and pulled him in.

The strand of hair soon loosened around his neck as he looked up in fear to see that one of the Revenants got ahold of him. Grabbing his head with both of her hands as she started screeching like a banshee into his ear with a scream that could blast through stone. The soldier only lasted another second before Sindel's scream's splattered his head into hundreds of gory pieces.

Another soldier was firing into a group of demons only for Revenant Nightwolf to charge in and toss one of his tomahawks as his shoulder. Stunning the soldier as a Netherrealm demon took the opportunity as it charged in and started literally tearing out the soldier's entrails.

Jacqui was constantly moving as she started cutting demons to pieces with her rifle. But when she heard a click and the bullets stopped flying, she looked down at her empty weapon and cursed before looking back up and seeing a demon mere inches away as it tried to bite her head off. But Jacqui placed her rifle in the demon's mouth to stop it from biting her. As she then quickly pulled her weapon back out of the demons mouth and swung it with such force, she took the upper half of the demons head off.

Cassie was on her own as she was taking down demons with a combo of heavy blows and gun shots. After putting several bullets in one of the demons coming for her, she spotted an attacker coming in from the left, she saw that Kitana was charging at her with her war fans opened. She slashed at Cassie who just missed the blades of the war fans by only a few inches. But as she pulled herself together and pulled her rifle up to shoot Kitana, she fired only for Kitana to rapidly move her fans around and block the incoming bullets.

She kept blocking the bullets before she swung her war fans once more and cut Cassie's rifle into three pieces. Cassie looked down at her ruined weapon, as suddenly, a powerful sonic scream hit her and made Cassie fly back several feet and tossed her on the ground. Cassie groaned as she picked herself back up and looked over to see Kitana and Sindel walk over to her.

Cassie got into stance as she put her fists up. Kitana and Sindel only laughed at the woman's attempts to be intimidating.

"Why so defensive, Cassandra Cage? Being a Revenant is simply fantastic, me and my mother were once victims by a mad warlord and forcefully separated. But thanks to Shinnoks magic, we have been reunited. If you join us, you and your mother never have to be apart again... Doesn't that sound fantastic?" Asked the Revenant Kitana as Cassie glared at her.

"No thanks, I'm pretty sure me and my mom are gonna stay the way we are. Also, I remember the last time we fought, didn't go so well for you." Commented Cassie as Kitana and Sindel got into fighting positions.

"That time, you had back up. Now, you are all alone..." Replied Sindel in a sinister tone as the Revenant Duo squared up and charge into battle. Cassie managed to remarkably hold the two Revenant Edenians off with skillful blocking and dodging skills. Cassie successfully managed to hold both women off, but she was being forced back by both Edenians. She was continuing to hold them off, but was too slow as one of Kitana's fan slashes managed to cut Cassie across the chest, making her stumble back as both Edenians took advantage of Cassie's injury.

Both woman brutally beating Cassie with little to no remorse as Kitana got in a few more successful slashes in with her war fans. But as Sindel was about to come in with another strike, Cassie backed off from the attack before charging in with a punch, soon followed by a kick, then ended with a shadow kick that sent Sindel flying back.

"Mother!" Yelled Kitana looking back, Cassie seeing Kitana distracted gave her the opening she desired as she charged in and started viciously laying down a series of punches and kicks on the Empress of the Netherrealm. Cassie soon knocked Kitana in the air with two roundhouse kicks backflipping and knocking Kitana into the air where she then leaped into the air herself and flipped around, kicking Kitana in the face with another shadow kick that caused the Empress to crash into the ground.

_(Crash!)_

But as Cassie landed back on the ground and walked up to the knocked down Kitana. Sindel leaped in out of nowhere as she started to wail on Cassie, leaving Cassie with no chance of hitting back. Sindel laid down a combo of her own as she viciously punches, kicked, and chopped at Cassandra Cage, hitting Cassie with a flipkick before shouting and making the Sargent fly back further. Once knocked back and at a far range, Sindel stretched out her hair as it wrapped around Cassie's waist like a python before lifting her up and smashing her against the ground several times before finally letting go.

Cassie laid on the ground in pain as she slowly but surly started to pick herself back up. But as she did, Sindel was already standing over her as she kicked her down to the ground once more, hovering over her as she raised her foot and stomped hard on Cassie's chest. Making the young woman scream in pain.

"Aaaah!"

"Now, little girl, you will now experience what your mothers friends experienced when I encountered them... After that, you can join our little family..." Stated Sindel in a mocking tone as she raised her hand to finish off Cassie. Cassie looked to her right as she found her pistol sitting there, before looking back up at Sindel with a smirk.

"No thanks 'Mother'... Enjoy the kids you already have, 'cause you won't be having any more." Stated Cassie as Sindel looked down at her in confusion. As suddenly, Cassie grabbed the nearby pistol of hers as she aimed at Sindel's thigh and fired. Making Sindel slightly stand back up as she screamed in pain. Cassie saw her opening and shadow kicked Sindel right in her crotch with such force it sent the Edenian flying back.

Cassie soon picked herself back up and looked down at the two defeated Edenian as she cracked her neck. "I'd rather join that fucked up cannibal family from Texas then your fucked up family!"

As Cassie turned back around to fight off the rest of the demons dashing all around the room. But as she beat down a demon that just lunged at her, she looked over and saw her mother fighting the Revenant Stryker, both of them being mostly equal in terms of combat. But that's when Cassie looked over and saw that the Revenant Liu Kang was several feet away and out of her line of sight, as he suddenly fired a fire ball in she shape of a skull right at her.

Cassie's eyes widened in fear as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Making her way to her mother and leaping into the air, taking the hit for her mother as the flaming skull came in contact with her and knocked her to the ground. Sonya immediately noticed a she looked over on the ground to see Sonya lying on the ground. With wafts of smoke rising from her along with some moans of pain.

"SARGENT!" Yelled Sonya as Jacqui just finished up knocking down another demon. She dashed through the horde of demons and made it to Cassie as she tried to help her friend. Sonya gritted her teeth at seeing her daughter in pain. She turned back around to glare at her attacker, Earthrealm's fallen champion Emperor Liu Kang. Who smiled smugly at Sonya.

"You will NOT be escaping your fate this time... 'Commander Blade'..." Mocked Liu Kang as Sonya's glare only intensified as the Revenant Stryker walked up behind her.

"Hey! We're not do-" But the Revenant Stryker wasn't even able to finish before being knocked out with one backhanded hit. Sonya continued to glare at Liu Kang as she started to walk up to him.

"I'm going to make you bleed for that..." Growled Sonya as both got into fighting positions. As they ended their exchange of words, Liu Kang fired three skull fire blasts at Sonya who dashed in and skillfully dodged each blast. Sonya made her way to the Emperor of the Netherrealm as she started ruthlessly hitting him with everything she got. But Liu Kang still being one of the best fighters from Earthrealm successfully blocked the majority of Sonya's attacks before unleashing his own barrage of punches and kicks.

Still being one of the greatest fighters Earthrealm ever had, Mileena was easily starting to become overwhelmed by the Ex-Champions attacks. Liu started to get more accurate punches and kicks in as Sonya started to slowly slow down by the damage she's been receiving. After Liu Kang performed his famous bicycle kick and knocked Sonya back, he landed back on the ground and started to slowly walk over to Sonya who was lying on the ground.

But that's when suddenly, Sonya picks herself back up as she charges at Liu Kang. The surprised Emperor had no time to defend himself as Sonya blasted him several times with her wrist gauntlets that caused disorientation. As Sonya continued her charge and was only about a few feet away from Liu Kang she dropped as small explosive device on the ground before making her way behind Liu Kang and kicking his back, making him fall into the small explosive device and exploded under him, blasting him into the air for a short period of time.

_(Boom!)_

But as Liu Kang slowly started to pick himself back up, Sonya looked over and saw a bone scythe sticking out of the ground nearby several other occult objects. She quickly picked up the scythe and charged at Liu Kang who turned around only for Sonya to swing the scythe upwards. Piercing Liu Kang's torso, holding him in the air like that for less then a milisecond before swinging him over her head and onto the ground before tossing the scythe aside.

But as Liu Kang started to become enraged, he charged at Sonya once more readying a punch. But when he threw the punch, Sonya dodged it as she wrapped her legs around Liu Kang and spun around him, getting on his back and forcing him down to the ground before grabbing his arm and pulling it in the opposite direction. Breaking it before getting back up and ending with a vicious stomp on Liu Kang's back.

As Sonya backed off, Liu Kang groaned in pain. "You NEVER mess with a woman's family, Liu Kang..."

Sonya then turned her attention to the injured Cassie being helped up by Jaqcui as Sonya made her way over to them. As Sonya got to them, she knelt down and helped Cassie up along with Jaqcui.

"Sargent! What were you thinking!? You could've been killed soldier!" Grilled Sonya as the injured Cassie just let out a laugh before getting helped on her feet and starting to stand on her own.

"Hehehe, well... I am a Cage." Smiled Cassie as Sonya smirked back at her.

"Uhh, guys..." Uttered Jacqui as the mother and daughter looked over to see Jade, Nightwolf, and several demons walking towards them.

"We have had enough of this foolishness... Time to die." Said the Revenant Jade as the three women got ready for combat as several of the demons charged forward. But before they could even touch them, a barrage of arrows came out of nowhere and started piercing and shredding through several demons. But before the demons and the two revenants could even react, a flying sword with a glowing blue aura flew in and managed to slice apart several demons.

Sonya, Jaqcui, and Cassie all looked over to see Kung Jin and Kenshi run in as they skillfully took down demons that got in their way. The Revenants of Nightwolf and Jade looked over with wide eyes as they charged in at the two warriors. Nightwolf charged in at Kung Jin with a pair of tomahawks and swung them at the young warrior, but Kung Jin managed to block and dodge Nightwolf's attacks before knocking Nightwolf out with a swing of his bow.

Meanwhile, Jade charged in with her bow and started swinging it at the blind swordsman who managed to skillfully dodge every swing before laying down a barrage of kicks and punches on Jade, causing the woman to skid back. But Jade was not out, looking back up, she charged back into battle with her bo staff held over her head. But as she was about to bring it down, Kenshi held his hands behind his back in a relaxed manner as his sword pulled itself out of it's holster and by itself blocked Jades attack. The two were locked in a struggle as Kenshi looked back up at the revenant Jade, despite having no ability to see.

"You should'a given up while you could. It's pretty much impossible to beat Sento." But before Jade could've responded with a comeback or another attack, Kenshi suddenly dashed in with a combo of punches and kicks that caught Jade off guard and sent her flying back. Knocking the woman down as Sento returned back to it's holster.

"Guys, are you okay?" Asked Kung Jin as he and Kenshi walked up to the three women.

"We're fine, what about the horde? Are you sure you weren't followed?" Asked Sonya urgently.

"Don't worry, we gave them the slip." Stated Kenshi with a smile as the group heard groans behind them. They all looked over to see that every Netherrealm demons was lying on the ground dead, with many of the Revenants either being knocked out or groaning in pain as they started to get back up. The group looked around as they were joined by whatever Special Forces soldier survived the ordeal.

"We need to get to that room fast, before they get up." Stated Sonya as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Even if they do get up, they won't be that much of a threat to us in those condi-" But before Kung Jin could finish his sentence, there was a loud noise coming from upstairs. As everyone looked up, they saw the ceiling above them was violently vibrating as fragments of rocks and dust fell. The noise sounded like a horde of footsteps running a marathon, followed by loud grunts and growling. Everyone immediately know what it was, as Cassie turned to Kenshi and Jin.

"I thought you said you gave them the slip!?"

"Uhh, well... I guess we were wrong." Stated Kenshi a bit awkwardly as they heard a rumbling noise from the nearby stairs.

"Everyone! Move! Now!" Commanded Sonya as the group immediately turned and started to run down the stairs to Quan Chi's main room.

As the group was running down the stairs, Liu Kang and the rest of the Revenants started to get up as the demons finally started to make their way down the stairs and towards where the main group was heading.

"Get them! Kill them!" Commanded Liu Kang as he stood back up and demons started dashing past him.

The group then finally made their way to Quan Chi's main room. Looking back, they saw a horde of demons making their way down the stairs and hungering for the flesh of the Earthrealmers.

"Close the doors!" Ordered Sonya as the Earthrealmers ran to the colossal double doors, several of them pushing each door as the demons running down the stairs got closer and closer. But just as it seemed like the demons would make their way in, the doors closed shut as the demons crashed into them on the other side. The Earthrealmers pushed themselves against the doors as the demons on the other side continued to roar and slam their weapons and themselves against it.

But as the demons continued to smash at the doors, Cassie and Kenshi moved over to the right of the massive double doors to see a colossal metal bolt. The two grabbed ahold of the bolt and in unison, pulled it into position and locked the doors. The Earthrealmers took a few steps back and panted as the demons continued to viciously thrash the massive doors.

"It won't hold them forever, but it'll hold them for a while..." Stated Jaqcui as the group started to pull itself together and turned away from the massive double doors to look at Quan Chi's main room. But to the groups shock and disgust, all they saw were dead bodies that were propped up with metal poles.

The group stared on in silence at the propped up corpses, being displayed like scarecrows and only being thought up by nothing more then a sick and sadistic psychopath to show off his handy work and to scare his enemies. The group started to spread across the room slowly as they looked around, being careful not to spring any hidden traps Havik may have set.

"If nobody's going to ask it, I will. What the hell is all this?" Asked Kung Jin.

"As much as I hate to say it, Havik might have anticipated our attack and flew the coop before we got to him. These corpses is just his way of mocking us... But keep looking around, he might've left something behind to indicate his next step." Said Sonya as the Earthrealmers continued to slowly walk through Quan Chi's main room.

As the group continued their search, they came upon Quan Chi's main table with one chair sitting at it with a motionless figure in it. Cassie who saw this first, silently gestured her hand to alert the others that there's a probable enemy.

The team walked up behind the chair, walking closer and closer, until Cassie quickly grabbed the chair and spun it around to see an armless man sitting in the chair. Surprising the Special Forces before realizing the figure was dead.

"Nevermind, subject is dead." Stated Cassie as Sonya walked up to the body and started to look around the body for some kind of clue.

"Wait a sec, is that one of Kano's lakeys? No-Face, was his name?" Asked Jacqui.

"Yup. And apparently Havik found no more use for him." Stated Kenshi as Sonya immediately found a notable device sitting on the corpses lap. As if though it was left there for someone to find it.

Sonya picked up the black touch pad as she was about to turn it on, but before she did, the touch pad turned on by itself as Sonya looked on in surprised. Just as it was, her expression instantly shifted from surprise to hatred as she saw Havik's smog face on the touch screen.

"Hello, Ms. Blade... Nice of you to stop by, unfortunately I wasn't able to welcome you there myself and offer you tea and cake. But, I do have something else to offer you. Something that might interest you..." Stated Havik through the touch screen.

"Where IS he?" Asked Cassie in a venomous tone as Havik simply giggled at the girls threatening tone.

"Don't worry, he's alive... Physically at least..." Replied Havik.

"What did you DO to him, you bastard?..." Hissed Sonya as Havik simply held the touch pad over his head as he started to walk.

"The better question is... what DIDN'T I do to him. But, we'll discuss that later. But for now, I'm sure your just dying to know my new plan... Hehehehe!" Laughed Havik as Sonya picked up the touch screen from the dead No-Face's lap.

"Enough games, tell me what your planning." Growled Sonya.

"You see, with the Kamidogu I was thinking too small... Of course, to plunge all the realms into eternal conflict, I would need more power. So I spent some time researching and looking for a form of power BEYOND the Kamidogu. And then, I finally found it... A mystical artifact that will give me the power I require to get what I want..." Stated Havik as the Earthrealmers started to visibly get annoyed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Jaqcui impatiently.

"Just look to your left, there's an old open book. All you have to do is read it." Stated Havik as the group looked over at a blood stained sacrificial slab where an old leather book sat opened up and surrounded by candles.

The group trade unsettled and suspicious expressions before Cassie turned and walked over to where the book sat as she carefully picked it up and looked down at the page that the book was originally opened to. Cassie scanned the page of the old book as she slowly walked back to the group.

"... Well?" Asked Jin as Cassie took another moment to scan the page.

"It's an ancient artifact... Something called... the 'Crown of Kochal'. It says when the Kamidogu blades, the Dragon Medallion, Shinnok's Amulet, a Portal Stone, the Heart of a Dragon, and something called the 'Black Crown' are all brought together under a ritual it will grant the power of a dark chaotic god... Making them as powerful as an Elder God." Read Cassie as she looked back up from the ancient book.

"What the hell is the Crown of Kochal?" Asked Jaqcui as she turned back to the touch screen that showed the Chaosrealmer.

"The god of my homerealm, Chaos realm... Long ago, he tried to conquer all the realms and reign chaos down. With that crown, it made him even more powerful and he almost did it. Only the intervention of the Elder Gods themselves stopped him and permanently banished him to the Chaosrealm. They thought they destroyed every book mentioning the object of power, but they failed..." Stated Havik as Cassie slammed the book shut and walked over to Sonya holding the touch screen.

"Then why the hell did you take my father!? I didn't see HIM in the book! What do you need him for?!" Roared Cassie as Havik laughed to himself silently before lowering the touch pad he was holding to reveal he was on some kind of beach with skeletons of dead trees and a grey baron landscape behind him.

"Well... For two reasons. First, his power will be quite useful for any Elder or demi gods who get in my way. And second..." Havik snapped his fingers with his free hand as a shirtless man with a sack on his head was dragged into the picture frame by a woman in a red outfit. The Earthrealmers immediately recognized the man from the tattoo on his chest that read 'Johnny'.

The Special Forces team watched helplessly as Skarlet ripped the dirty sack off of Johnny's head to reveal a barely alive man covered in bruises and deep cuts. This made Sonya and Cassie gasp in fear as they yelled out to him.

"JOHNNY!"

"DAD!"

Havik's skeleton smile widened into the camera as he pulled out a glowing red Kamidogu dagger from behind his back. Havik dangled the knife in front of the camera mockingly as Johnny slowly looked up and tried to open his eyes despite the countless bruises and the lack of energy he possesses.

"S... Sonya? C-C... Cassie...?" Johnny mumbled as Havik finally finished his statement.

"... And because, I want to see you SUFFER!" Hissed Havik as he suddenly plunges the Kamidogu dagger into Johnny's chest. The Special Forces team watch in horror as Johnny's entire body is encompassed in the demonic energy of the Kamidogu followed by Johnny's bloodcurdling scream and the screams of despair from Sonya and Cassie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But as suddenly as it started, it ended. Johnny immediately stopped screaming with the crimson energy starting to slightly reside as he held his head down. Skarlet let go of Johnny and backed off as Havik started to let out his evil laugh.

"Hahahaha! I can already feel it... the hate, the anger, even through this Earthrealm device... Johnny is my slave. If you want to do something about it, me and my allies have moved to Shang Tsung's island to retrieve Shinnok's amulet and use it to absorb the amount of souls we need to power the crown. It will truly be splendid to see you show up, and to see this failed actor beat his own wife and daughter to death... Isn't that right, Johnny?" Asked Havik as he looked over at the possessed Johnny who had his eyes glowing read with a malevolent smile. He turned his head and looked directly into the camera of the touch pad.

"Of course, Master Havik... I can't wait to see you girls." Said Johnny in a demonic voice as Havik turned the camera back to himself.

"We will kill you for this..." Uttered Sonya in the most angry and threatening voice she could muster.

"Hahahaha, well, If I were you, I would worry about my own well being. You didn't really think I would lead you down here just to tell you about my plan, right? If your really curious about what I'm talking about... Just listen to the ticking..." Said Havik as he instantly crushed the touch pad from his side, ending the call as the group.

Suddenly, the Special Forces team heard a beeping noise coming from the corpse of No-Face. Sonya instantly grabbed the dead body and leaned it forward to see that a small timer was attached to the corpses back along with several packets of C-4. All the while the rest of the Special Forces ripped the corpses off the metal poles to see that their backs were all covered in C-4

"Everyone! Get out! Now!" Yelled Sonya as the group instantly turned around and ran straight for the massive double doors that were still being bombarded by demons. Without even speaking, Kenshi and Jacqui got on one side and Cassie and Jin stood on the other side with the rest of the SF standing against the nearby wall. Just by a glance, the members of the group nodded before pulling the massive metal bar out of the way. Causing the door to burst open as countless and animistic demons poured in, not even noticing the SF team that were standing right beside the double doors.

After several more moments off the incoming wave of demons, it finally seemed like it started to come to an end as the SF team ran as fast as they could. Killing the few demons that got in their way and ran up the stairs as fast as they could, by the time the demons discovered the deception and turned around, the explosives started to go off.

_(BOOM!)_

_(BOOM!)_

_(BOOM!)_

_(BOOM!)_

Killing the demons and decimating Quan Chi's main room.

The Special Forces ran through the halls and up the stairs as fast as they could as the explosion started to catch up with them along with the collapsing fortress. As the entire fortress began to fall, the group finally exited the fortress as they quickly slayed whatever demons got in their way.

When the team got far enough, nearly a mile away, they looked back to see that all that remained of the fortress was a massive pile of rubble. The SF panted as they all looked around at one another. Jin looked up as he turned to Cassie.

"*Pant* *Pant*... So, what now?" Asked Jin as Cassie and Sonya narrowed their brows.

"... Isn't is obvious? We're going to Shang Tsung's island... And save my dad." Stated Cassie.

From a nearby cliff, the revenants of Liu Kang, Kitana, Jade, Stryker, Nightwolf, and Sindel sat on Netherrealm horses as they looked over the carnage, destruction, and the surviving team of Earthrealmers before them.

"Should we go after them, Emperor?" Asked Stryker as he turned to Liu Kang.

"No. We did our part. The rest is up to Havik." Uttered Liu Kang as Kitana turned to him.

"Are you sure we shouldn't kill them while we still can?" Asked Kitana as Liu Kang turned to her.

"No. Let Havik have his fun, once they kill each other and reduce both their forces to ashes, that's when we attack. For now, we keep our heads low, and observe..." Stated Liu Kang as he pulled on the reigns on the Netherrealm horse he was one and rode off into the distance, followed by the rest of the revenants.

**Earthrealm: **China, The Himalayas

It was nearly nighttime in the ice-cold mountains of the Himalayas where a wild blizzard was raging. The sun setting in the sky was totally blocked by the dark storm clouds that blew winds around a hundred miles per hour with the speeding snowflakes making it feel like thousands of tiny shards of glass were borrowing into your skin. That, along with the temperatures that went below zero, would be an ordeal for anyone out in that storm.

Although, there were three individuals braving the powerful storm as the marched through the rising snow and the biting wind. Hanzo, Takeda, and Mileena continued their march even through it was quite obvious that they couldn't handle much more of this. Hanzo looked back at his two students to see that neither were fairing so well in this harsh weather.

Hanzo took the liberty of looking around for a place for shelter, before setting his eyes on a dark empty cave on the side of the mountain.

"We need to get out of the wind! Head to that cave!" Yelled Hanzo through the loud and powerful winds of the storm as the group turned and walked into the cave. As they made their way inside, they saw a few old pieces of climbing equipment along with what appeared to be an old extinguished camp fire in the middle of the cave.

"Finally! We're out of that accursed wind! I HATE the cold!" Growled Mileena as she tossed the huge duffel bag she was carrying to the floor and pulled the wool coat over her shoulder tighter around her body.

"Yeah? Well there's something we can agree on." Said Takeda as he walked over to Hanzo as Hanzo silently taken off his duffel back and handed it to Takeda. The boy walks to the other end of the cave where Mileena dropped her bag as he dropped the other two bags.

All the while, Hanzo stood in the mouth of the cave and just looked out at the raging blizzard. Mileena walked up beside him and stared out the just like him.

"How much further is it?" Asked Mileena.

"Three more miles." Replied Hanzo. "We need to rest. We'll get there in the morning."

Hanzo continued to stand there and stare out of the cave as Mileena eventually turned away and walked over to where Takeda was sitting. Takeda started lighting the dead camp fire as Mileena sat down on the other side of it and held her hands out to the growing fire. Trying to get herself warm.

As Mileena continued to warm herself on the steadily growing fire, Takeda looked into it with a smile on his face as he quickly glanced at the nearby frozen hiking equipment.

"Whoever these hikers were, at least they knew how to build a proper fire." Uttered Takeda as Mileena merely grunted in response. Still holding her hands out to the fire, and still trying to warm herself with the flame.

"Hey, I mean, look on the bright side. I mean yeah, it's below freezing. But at least we won't be eaten by yeti's up here." Joked Takeda as he started poking the fire with a stick.

"What do you mean? They were banished here." Said Mileena nonchalantly as Takeda looked back up at her with surprised eyes.

"Uhh, what?"

"I don't care to learn about Earthrealm history, but around 20,000 years ago Shao Kahn would force tall hairy monsters you humans called Yeti's out of the arctic regions of Outworld and into Earthrealm. From what I hear, they are vicious maneaters like Tarkatans and are opportunistic hunters. They will eat any creature they come across." Said Mileena like what she said was nothing special or odd, all the while Takeda just stared at her with a surprised expression. Before he started to laugh.

"Hahahaha, wow Mileena. I didn't think you were the kind of person to crack some jokes every once and a while, but that was a good one, Haha." Uttered Takeda with a smile as Mileena looked back at him with a totally serious expression.

"What joke?" Asked Mileena as Takeda's laugh and his smile started to fade away as he sat there awkwardly. Before scratching his neck and speaking once more.

"Oh... Alright then, guess I'll write that down in my... log. And make sure we won't end up like Luke Skywalker." Said Takeda as Mileena looked at him in confusion.

"Who's Luke Skywalker?"

"An obnoxious movie reference..." Said Hanzo as he walked by Takeda. "And obviously spent too much time training under Johnny Cage..."

"And what's so bad about that?" Asked Takeda as Hanzo tossed a blanket at Takeda who managed to catch it before tossing another one at Mileena.

"Everyone. Sleep. We're going to need energy for tomorrow morning's journey." Stated Hanzo as he pulled out another blanket from one of the duffel bags, as he soon got up and walked closer to the fire. Leaning up against a cave wall as he soon covered himself with it.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Said Takeda as he wrapped the blanket around his body and laid back on the ground. All the while Mileena silently did the same thing, wrapping the blanket around herself in a tight embrace to trap any heat generated by her body. She leaned up against the cave wall and looked around. All the ex-empress could see were the partially frozen over cave walls, the blizzard outside, a pile of duffel bags, the covered up bodies of Hanzo and Takeda, and the slowly dying fire that the group was surrounding.

Mileena stared at the dying fire for what seemed like an eternity, as it started to get weaker and weaker thanks to a little wind pouring in and the freezing temperatures. Soon, the only warmth Mileena could feel was the blanket tightly wrapped around her body. After the last embers of the fire started to finally die off, Mileena shifted her gaze to outside of the cave to see nothing but miles and miles of whiteness and darkness.

'... Hopefully the Lin Kuei Palace has some heating in it, because if I have to hike through these accursed mountains one more day I will SNAP! Anyway... I better get some sleep. The sooner you go to sleep the sooner you will forget about the cold...' Just as Mileena ended her train of thought with that sentence, her eyelids started to get heavy as they started to close. And before she knew it, the half-Tarkatans eyes were already closed as she started to drift off to sleep

_An Undetermined Amount of Hours Later..._

Mileena chattered her teeth as she slowly started to open her eyes and wake up from her sleep. As she started to regain her consciousness, she discovered the reason for why she was woken up in what had to be the middle of the night. She was absolutely freezing. Mileena was shivering as she hugged her arms around her body and tried to hopelessly generate a larger amount of heat. But whatever heat Mileena could generate was far to little to suffice.

The woman looked around the cave once more to see that Takeda was still on the other side of the dead fire place. Sleeping like a rock as Mileena silently cursed the young man for being a heavy sleeper. Mileena then looked to the left of her to see Hanzo sitting up and leaning his body against the wall of the cave. The blanket he was in was loosely wrapped around him as he slept silently.

Mileena glared at both warriors for their ability to sleep peacefully through such ice cold temperatures. the ex-empress finally decided to make the executive decision, looking over at the nearby duffel bags, she silently and quietly got up and walked over to the bags. Digging through them for several minutes, she finally found was she was looking for as she pulled out a lighter and silently made her way back to her original spot.

She soon held the match near the dead fire place as she tried to relight the fire place. Although, with the environment being as cold as it was, Mileena was having a harder time then she thought as she tried her best to light up the dead fire place. But after attempting to start a fire for several minutes with no success, Mileena tried once more. But before she could even turn her lighter on, a fire without warning immediately erupted from the fire place. Spooking Mileena and making the woman jolt back in surprise.

"How did... I didn't even get to turn on the lighter yet. How did..." Asked Mileena cluelessly.

"Perhaps next time you should just ask for help." Mileena turned her head to see that the voice was coming from Hanzo who was still leaning against the wall with his hand extended. All the while, Mileena looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"And perhaps YOU should give me a warning before you decide to summon your hellfire..." Hanzo ignored Mileena's comeback as both turned their attention back to the fire, remaining silent as Mileena held her hands out to get warmed up by the fire.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Asked Hanzo as Mileena continued to just stare at the fire.

"Yes. And how long were you up? You were never asleep, were you?" Asked Mileena.

"I was awakened an hour before you were, I just tried to return to sleep. But, as you can see, it didn't work." Stated Hanzo as Mileena turned her head away from the warm fire to address him.

"You are a walking heater, why can't you sleep?"

"You aren't the only one to dislike the cold... Even though, my condition keeps me from truly feeling cold ever again. I still despise lingering around it..." Uttered Hanzo as he trailed off his sentence, Mileena already knew what he was talking about. That night where he could feel nothing but the cold...

Mileena kept her head turned and stared at Hanzo, until finally turning back to the warm fire. Mileena sat in front of the fire silently for a few more minutes before noticing that it started to die, Mileena reached over and picked up a stick as she started to poke at the dying fire with it, trying to keep the light alive. After several more minutes passed of Mileena trying to keep the dying fire alive, it just hit Mileena. Making her think of a new question she had.

"... Hanzo, are you sure there's nothing else that's keeping you up? Possibly... your clan?" Asked Mileena as Hanzo snapped his head to look at the back of the woman who was still facing the fire and poking at it with a stick.

"... Yes. They are strong, but... I worry about them..." Admitted Hanzo with Mileena trying to keep the fire alive.

"Don't worry yourself, they are strong. From what I've seen of them, they are strong fighters, and they will rebuild. They will be fine..." Replied Mileena as Hanzo quietly chuckled to himself.

"Two weeks ago you said that the Shirai Ryu were nothing but a bunch of untrained children... Now you change your mind?" Asked Hanzo with a bit of a smirk as a moment of silence occurred between the two.

"... I got to know them. They will be fine, Hanzo. I believe in them. You should as well..." Said Mileena as she turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see Hanzo sitting there and looking at her. With a small smile on his face.

"Hmm... Thank you, Mileena." Thanked Hanzo as Mileena slightly smiled and turned back to the fire. Hanzo kept the small smile on his face, as he leaned back his head and slowly closed his eyes.

"Don't mention it..." Uttered Mileena as still attempted to keep the fire alive. But despite her efforts, the fire was getting smaller and smaller, until it finally disappeared. Mileena let out a growl at the lack of fire and warmth, as the frigid air started to pour back into the cave.

Mileena crossed her arms in an attempt to try and keep warm. With no more fuel to keep the fire alive, that's it for the fire. The Half-Edenian now had to find another way to keep herself warm. Looking the cave for another source of heat, she stopped as she looked behind her. Hanzo was sound asleep, covered in his blanket with his head rested against the cave wall.

'It appears like he's finally asleep...' Thought Mileena as she stared at the sleeping ex-specter. As she stared, she remembered back to what she said minutes ago...

'You are a walking heater...' Mileena wanted to strangle herself for even thinking it... But, it was the only source of heat nearby...

_Several Hours Later..._

Hanzo started to slightly change positions in his sleep, he was never physically bothered by the cold. Due to the face that his body temperature was far higher then any regular humans. Although, he could feel some kind of change in the environment that wasn't there before. Eventually this stirred Hanzo completely out of his sleep as he slowly started to open his eyes and look around the the dark cave to see... everything was the same.

But, he still felt that light pressure on his torso. Looking down, Hanzo's eyes widened in surprise as what he saw. He even had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. He saw Mileena snuggled up against his chest. Her arms were tucked into her chest as she appeared to be perfectly peaceful as she slept. Hanzo just stared down at Mileena who was cuddled up against his chest.

Hanzo still couldn't believe that Mileena, the impatient, snooty, short-tempered, prideful, and admittedly psychotic woman she was, would even THINK about snuggling up to him. But just as this thought raced through Hanzo's head, he heard a tired groan as he looked back down to see that Mileena was shifting around in her sleep a bit, before snuggling up tighter to Hanzo in her sleep. After this, Hanzo couldn't help but stare down at the... Admittedly, beautiful woman who was snuggled up against him. Was it because of the unnatural heat his body generated? Or was it... Some other reason?

He continued to look down at Mileena silently, as he suddenly got the unexplainable urge to lift his hand and hovered it over Mileena's shoulder. Hanzo had his hand hovering over Mileena's shoulder and arm, fighting against the powerful urge to gently put his hand on her and pull her in closer. But as he was thinking about actually doing it, a thought popped into his head.

'... She appears to be... comfortable, just like-..." Hanzo didn't even finish his thought before he remembered who Mileena reminded him of 'Kana...'

As thought's of Hanzo's deceased wife dashed through his head, he looked down at Mileena once more and pulled his hand away. Putting his hand by his side and deciding not to touch the sleeping half-Tarkatan. Hanzo sighed as his eyes dashed between the sleeping form of Takeda and Mileena several times, as he finally decided to leave it as it was. If it became some kind of issue in the morning, he would deal with it then.

As Hanzo passed his final decision, the Grandmaster leaned his head back against the cave wall and began to close his eyes once more. Falling asleep.

**Earthrealm/Outworld:** East China Sea, Shang Tsung's Island

A large destroyer boat was floating off the foggy coast of the mysterious island known as Shang Tsung's Island. Where the first Mortal Kombat Tournaments were held. But now it's nothing more then a lifeless rock hanging out in the middle of the ocean and sprawled out inbetween realms.

A smaller boat soon pulled up to the dead beach and ruined docks of the island. Through the heavy fog, the small boat tore through it as it slowed down once it reached the doc. The team soon unboarded with Sonya Blade, Cassie Cage, Kung Jin, Kenshi, and Jaqcui Briggs hopping off the boat and onto the old and rotten boardwalk. Sonya walked in front of the group as she put on a pair of her reflector sunglasses and held a tracking device in one of her hands.

Cassie who was standing behind her mother pumped her shotgun with her best friend Jaqcui preparing her automatic rifle.

"Well, Havik... We're here. Ya shoulda been careful with what you wish for..." Uttered Sonya as the team moved out.

**Note: **Sorry if this chapter is a bit late, I've been having a summer cold and I've just been taking some time off to rest. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a comment. Bye.


End file.
